Sakura and Shadows
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: The Fourth installment in the series following Erisia and Byakuya.  Sakura Dejavu, Another Door Opens, Pathways and now Sakura and Shadows.  Read, Review and enjoy.  Byakuya/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I am merely playing with them for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. The only characters I own are the original ones I have created to interact in this world.**

**Author's Note: This is the Fourth story in a series that starts with Sakura Dejavu then goes on to Another Door Opens and then Pathways. If you have not done so, I strongly suggest reading them in order so that you can follow the progression of the story. I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Please bear with me as I write it. Yes there will actually start to be real interaction between Erisia and Byakuya at long last but he has a very clear idea of how things will proceed if he is to allow it to happen at all, so please be patient with us is all I ask. For now, simply read and enjoy! Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of all the squads, it was probably easiest to settle in at the 13th. The very nature of Captain Ukitake created a very friendly atmosphere. Rukia was present to welcome the new recruits - she was after all their Lieutenant. Due to her testing, Erisia was actually granted a seated position within the squad. It wasn't very high up, but it was still better than being an unseated member.<p>

Currently, she was in the small butterfly garden tending to the hell butterflies. She had volunteered for the job and didn't mind doing it. She was in training daily and tried to keep up with the rest of the squad's duties to the best of her abilities. She also alternated between having lunch with her Captain and having lunch at the 6th. It was a little strange being invited to lunch with her Captain but his stories were always amusing and she didn't see a reason to not acquiesce to such a simple request.

She tried to hang out with her friends after the formal work day was over as often as possible. It wasn't always easy after all sometimes they all had other obligations. This was still war time after all and though they were not necessarily highly ranked within their squads every able bodied shinigami was going to be needed. Despite how busy thing seemed, it was nice to be back in Seireitei.

She was seated on a small bench in the small butterfly garden, surrounded by the flowers that had been planted here as well as many of the small black winged insects. She was in her own shihakusho now… and it fit her much better than Rukia's old borrowed ones had. Her hair was in a simple plait down her back, a few locks framing her face. It was peaceful here…

She took in the beauty as a few of the butterflies flitted around her. They relied mostly on reishi but they still seemed to enjoy flowers like their living world counterparts. She watered the flowers and tended to things as she'd been instructed and then simply sat there in the garden to enjoy the peace it had to offer. Sometimes one needed a small respite from the day.

Though she'd settled in well enough and things did not feel as difficult as they had while at the Academy, she could not deny how busy she was now. She was also thinking on how strange the interaction with Byakuya had been upon her returning to the Estate after graduating. Something had changed but she was not sure what it was or to what end. It was all so confusing…

But she remembered the way he had reached out a hand to tuck the errant locks of hair back behind her ear. The way he'd apologized and then withdrawn. Then there was the way he had said welcome home upon their return to the manor. It was all so strange and while part of her hoped that it might mean something, she wasn't sure she should hope. Surely she was imagining things or at the very least making more out of it than there truly was but she had no way of knowing and she didn't dare ask him. She really didn't feel that there was anyone she could talk to about this and that only made it harder still. She found herself wishing that her mother was there - at least then she could perhaps get the advice she needed.

Ukitake was a perceptive man. Time had tempered him into such for a myriad of reasons. Being sick with something even Unohana could not cure sometimes forced him to be more wary and thereby more aware. He had sensed a disquiet with the newest member of his squad though he knew not its source. At first he dismissed it as simply being the difference between being at the Academy and being a part of a working squad.

Yet it had been a few weeks now and she had taken to her duties very well. Still her disquiet remained. Checking the time, he realized that Erisia would be in the butterfly garden at this time and made his way there. He found her sitting on the bench, looking contemplative. "What is troubling you, Erisia-san?" He inquires as he makes his way over to join her.

"Oh… it is nothing Sir…just thinking." She says softly, offering a smile.

"I appreciate your attempt to placate me but I have sensed a disquiet nearly since you arrived at the Thirteenth… Please, what troubles you? I promise that what you say to me will be held in utmost confidence." He assures her.

She sighs… of course he would not simply just let things be - it was not his way. She respected Captain Ukitake a great deal and did not want to bother him with something that was likely quite trivial in nature. She felt silly and foolish despite the fact that Kumori said she was never foolish. "It is probably nothing more than a silly girl's misunderstanding." She begins quietly.

Color Ukitake curious now… "Well, I promise I will not think you silly and speaking about it with someone, even your Captain may help you work through it."

She nods… "It happened while journeying back to the Kuchiki Estate from the Academy. Byakuya was actually there. Usually there were servants or guards sent but he came… While we were being brought back to the Estate… He and I spoke some… and there was a point where though he said nothing… out of line, the small half smile he gave, I could not help the blush and I tried to hide it… He reached out and tucked the hair that fell across my face back behind my ear - it startled me. He withdrew his hand and apologized… The rest of the ride was nothing interesting. Then when we arrived back home, he helped me out of the vehicle and offered his arm to me and did not stop until we were actually within the house…. Then he said Welcome Home to me… I am probably being very silly and misreading these things but…" She trails off shaking her head. She was blushing again and she wished she could help it.

Ukitake was quiet as he listened to her regale him with what was troubling her. He could not help the smile that curled his lips as she tried to explain without giving too much of her own emotions away in the process. It was very clear however that Erisia had a crush at the very least on Byakuya. He took in the information he was given and could not help but think that the feeling may very well be mutual.

"I have known Byakuya for a very long time, Erisia. He was once a member of my squad and I once personally trained him. When he was younger, he was a very fiery young man. Time and the weight of his responsibilities have tempered that fire. The losses life has dealt him have cooled it further. You worry that you misinterpret his words and actions - am I correct?" Ukitake inquires.

"Yes, Sir."

"While I am not entirely certain what is meant by them myself, I can at least offer you this. If he did not feel something for you Erisia-san, he would not behave in this manner at all. You would see the same face he presents to everyone else. You would see the Captain and Noble and nothing beyond that. It will take time for this to develop if it is going to. Since Hisana's death, he has become far more withdrawn and far more reluctant to show any emotion. So I will ask you to be patient with him and to quiet your own worries and fears and lend him the quiet strength he may need in order to allow those old wounds to heal. Have patience if you are able and withhold judging him or yourself until more time has passed. You have been allowed behind the mask even if only briefly. Keep watch for those moments Erisia-san, for they will not come often but only those moments will be able to tell you what is truly on his mind." Ukitake explains.

Byakuya would probably be fairly upset with him if he could hear what was divulged, but Ukitake felt it was his duty to see to it that these two children found whatever was trying to develop between them. Since Erisia first arrived in Soul Society there had been a number of little things that had happened that Ukitake had been keeping track of. Little signs that pointed to Byakuya falling for the young woman. But he also knew that he could never say such things to his former student. He would have to instead trust Erisia to do what might be necessary if this small seed of feelings was to ever blossom into more.

Erisia took in her Captain's advice. She still felt silly for burdening him with this but he seemed to have some good advice in the matter regardless of how silly she felt she was being. "Do you really think he might have feelings for me beyond the connection that our circumstance of meeting obligated him to have?" She inquires, her voice timid and uncertain. She still believed that Byakuya felt perhaps a friendship with her but nothing more.

"I do believe so. You have not known him as long as I have. I was fortunate enough to watch him grow from a boy into a man and to watch that man become a respected Captain. He keeps everyone at arm's length. Few are ever allowed to see beyond the mask he wears. It is perhaps even more validation that despite having known each other for so short a time, you are already being allowed to see beyond it. I do not know when things might prove themselves more to you Erisia and I wish I could offer you more comfort than this… But life dealt him a few painful losses and because of having to take up the mantle of Head of the Kuchiki Clan and becoming a Captain, I do not believe he ever had the time to allow them to properly heal. It will be up to him to speak to those things with you but try to be patient with him, Erisia-san. Pushing him will only make him close off again. Just be there for him, let your presence be felt and be patient and I am almost certain that your patience will be rewarded." He says with a reassuring smile.

"I will try to be patient then Sir. I am sorry that I bothered you with such a silly thing…" Erisia says in a quiet, embarrassed tone.

Ukitake smiled and put a hand upon her shoulder. "Do not be sorry, Erisia-san. I am glad that you felt comfortable enough to speak with me. I know this can't have been easy for you. I do not believe that it is silly. I would very much like to see you and Byakuya both happy. And if listening to you now, and offering what small bit of advice I have may help to bring that about, I am more than happy to do so. I know that because I am your Captain you may feel it is awkward, but I want you to know that you can always come to me if something is troubling you. No matter how trivial you believe it to be. I want each member of my squad to feel comfortable in coming to me. Sometimes we need advice and do not know who else to turn to. But know this, no matter what you need to speak about, I will never turn you away - alright?" He asks, looking in to her eyes.

"Alright, Sir… and thank you." Erisia says with a smile.

"You are most welcome. Now come on, I believe I have some files that need returned to the tenth division if you do not mind the errand." He says as he rises.

"Of course I do not mind sir." She says with a chuckle as she too gets to her feet and follows her Captain back to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you liked!<strong>

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends were gathered at the Sixth to spar. After having talked with Captain Ukitake, one stress had been alleviated but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. There was still the matter of truths left unspoken. She'd been thinking long and hard about what to do about that. She'd only been commanded to keep the secret while she was in the Academy and she wasn't there any longer. Yet she was reluctant to level with her friends for fear of their reactions. She just wasn't sure what to do.

~ You should tell them, they will understand. ~ Kumori coaxed.

~ I hope you are right. ~ Erisia responded with a sigh.

~ I know the measure of your friendship, they will understand. ~

"You seem distracted Eri, everything okay?" Akane asks.

"It will be…" Erisia says with a small smile.

"What's the matter?" Haru inquires.

"There is just… something that I need to say… and I am not sure how you will react to it." Erisia explains vaguely.

"Well we're your friends Eri. We've got you're back no matter what." Haru affirms which gets a small smile from Erisia. She nods and they move over to the trees to sit in the shade.

"I want to apologize for not being truthful, but I hope you will understand when I explain why I had to lie… Though it pained me to do so, I had no choice." She begins.

"Lie about what?" Akane asks.

"I did not come to be in Soul Society in the same way that everyone else does. I was here under a very unique circumstance… and the Captain Commander himself swore me to secrecy for the duration of my time at the Academy. I was given a story to tell and told that if I let the truth slip I would have to leave…" She begins.

She had their attention now… Erisia hadn't come to Soul Society in the normal way? What had happened that the Captain Commander himself had commanded her to silence? The three friends exchanged looks of shock and concern before turning their attention back to Erisia. "What happened?" Yasuo inquires.

"I'm from Karakura Town. For some reason I could see spirits… Ever since I could remember, I'm not sure why, but it doesn't change the truth. I was walking back to my apartment and then I saw this black rip in the sky. There were children walking and I knew something bad was coming so I put myself between the children and what might come… A hollow dropped out of the sky and I picked up a rock and threw it to get the thing's attention… I started running and it chased me. I fell and it's claws caught my back… before I passed out, I saw a man standing upon the very air itself… surrounded by a swarm of what seemed to be cherry blossom petals…" She explains.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Akane comments.

"Yes, it was he who saved me. I was taken back to the Uruhara Shoten and they healed me. There were so many things that happened. I heard this voice inside my head and sometimes saw flickers of a feline shape in the shadows… It turns out that my spirit pressure was oddly high for even a spirit sensitive human. They decided that I should be tested and perhaps trained to avoid any incidents." She pauses to catch her breath and to focus her thoughts.

"Things were going well if busily. They explained to me a little about shinigami and soul society and hollows.. Though Kumori had not yet told me his name, he did confirm that he was a zanpakuto spirit and he dropped the barriers he'd put up to help hide me, which revealed to Uruhara that I was the anomaly they'd been occasionally picking up and that I would need trained. Kumori went back to hiding me and I went back to college…"

"Then, one day a Hollow dropped right into the middle of the campus. I did the only thing I could, I told Kumori to drop his barriers… The thing instantly focused on me. Despite his impressive flash step, Byakuya was not able to reach me in time to save my life… But because of how I died, I didn't leave… I became a ghost… he picked up both my body and my spirit form and took me back to the shoten. Uruhara made me a gigai so I could finish out college since I was almost graduated. They did things to make sure I wouldn't go hollow and I went into training with them until I graduated… And for surviving the encounter with the Hollow, Kumori told me his name." She slows down for a minute to collect her thoughts once again… This wasn't the easiest thing to tell…

"Byakuya brought me to Soul Society through a senkai gate. Then, I met with the Captain Commander and he told me of the conditions for my being allowed to attend the Academy. Byakuya opened his home to me and you know pretty much the rest of it…" She finishes softly.

Her friends all blinked in shock at the story. How had they not known? She'd had her zanpakuto spirit talking with her since she was living… It was a lot to take in… That she was here, that she had ended up where she did was so much more impressive. They were all stunned relatively silent and after enough time had passed, Erisia began to fidget nervously.

"I am sorry I lied to you all. I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times… But I couldn't. The Captain Commander forbade it. I had to follow his orders. If I didn't I would have had to go back to the Living World and stick to my gigai. I wanted to be here, to learn how to help protect people. I wanted to learn how to keep other people from having to go through what I went through. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the moment we were away from the Academy but joining these squads everything was so busy…" She trails off…

Yasuo put his hand upon her shoulder. "It is alright Eri-chan. We understand. You were given an order and you could not disobey. You have told us now and that is what is most important. You were in an extraordinary situation and look how far you have come. You are a fine shinigami Eri-chan and in time you will see it too."

She blushed at Yasuo's words… and soon found herself in the middle of a group hug. She was so relieved that her friends had not turned on her. Despite how all of her other friends had told her that she should not worry, she couldn't help it. It was so hard sometimes, reconciling that this was her life now. That she had people who genuinely liked her. She was still often at least slightly worried that the other shoe was going to drop and she would find herself alone… Like her father once often threatened. The fear wasn't paralyzing now like it had been when she was younger, but it was still not yet completely gone.

They soon put the heavy conversation aside and began sparring. Even Akane's skills had grown. She would always prefer healing to combat, but she was confident enough in her swordsmanship to get into the fight if she had to. Erisia was getting much better as well and could even keep up with Haru for the most part. He was still more of a straight out fighter than she was and she would often have to use kido to beat him but that she had increased her stamina enough to make him work harder for his wins was still impressive.

Yasuo continued focusing on maintaining as much of a balance between the shinigami arts as he could. He was growing much more proficient. While they all still had a great deal of room to grow how far they had already come in their journey was nothing to sniff at. Unbeknownst to them, the shifting of their reiatsu had drawn some attention. They had a small audience that was staying just far enough away to not easily be noticed while still having a decent enough vantage point to watch the four friends spar.

"They're getting better." Renji comments.

"Indeed." Byakuya agrees.

Both men winced when Erisia took a good slash across her back… Her eyes flashed and soon Haru found himself on the ground. "That hurt Haru… Pull your strikes or I'm going to stop pulling mine." She reminds him… She paused long enough to let Akane heal the wound and then went right back after Haru with even more vigor.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle. "She's gaining much more confidence… Seems a lot more at ease."

"Yes… She does." Byakuya comments quietly. They continued watching until it began growing late… Though the four friends showed no signs of desiring to stop. Renji and Byakuya made their way down to where they were sparring.

"I believe that is enough for one day… If you spar much longer dinner will have long passed." Byakuya comments… The friends stopped and turned to look at the Captain that was speaking… It was then that it seemed to dawn on the four that so much time had passed.

"Wow is it really that late already?" Akane asks.

"Didn't even realize it was. Been having too much fun sparring." Haru comments.

Yasuo and Eri chuckle. "It would seem then that we should try to spar more often so we do not get so distracted by it when we are finally able." Yasuo comments.

"We should try for at least once per week… Yasuo you have all our schedules, right?" Erisia inquires.

"I do." He affirms.

"Could you look through them and try to work out a good schedule for us?" Erisia asks.

"I will try. I should be able to have one ready in two days."

"Good. So we'll meet for dinner in two days at the usual place and we can discuss it then." Eri says with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. See you later Eri, Akane, Yasuo." Haru comments then pauses to bow to Renji and Byakuya before darting off to his barracks before dinner stopped being served.

The remaining friends exchanged goodbyes and Akane returned to the 4th and Yasuo made his way to the 6th's mess hall…

"How long were you watching?" Erisia inquires.

"Long enough." Renji chuckles. "You've gotten a lot better Eri. Think you might be able to spar me without dropping your sword now?" He teases.

"I might just be able to…" Eri laughs.

"How about tomorrow then after lunch. Just let Ukitake know… and I promise I won't hurt you enough that you need to go to the 4th or anything."

"You just try to reach me Renji. I think you'll find I'm not going to be that easy to hurt."

"Haru caught you pretty good tonight." Renji points out.

"That was because he was being stupid. You're not stupid are you Renji?" She asks in a teasing tone.

Byakuya found the exchange far more amusing than he could let on. "The 11th does breed a certain blockheadedness, Erisia-san… And even a number of years in the 6th division has done nothing to temper that. Perhaps you should be wary regardless." Byakuya adds which gets an incredulous look from Renji. Renji knew all too well just how sharp a sense of humor his Captain had and he knew he was being targeted by it in that moment…

Erisia chuckled at the joke. "I will do my best then to be on guard for it."

"Alright I should get goin' I'm supposed to meet Matsumoto, Kira and Shuhei for drinks and dinner and I should at least stop home and change." Renji comments and leaves shaking his head.

"I suppose we should return home for dinner as well. I hadn't realized it was getting so late already. Now that I'm no longer sparring I certainly feel how long it has been since lunch." Eri chuckles.

"Then let us return home. Do you feel well enough to use shunpo?" Byakuya inquires.

"Oh I'm fine, not light headed or anything… Just feeling how hungry I am seeing as how long ago lunch was."

"Then let us go." Byakuya says as he moves in to flash step, keeping in mind how Erisia was not yet as skilled as he was in its use. Though she was good, he had been at it far longer. He was mindful to keep pace so she could stay at his side and not fall behind.

A cat sitting on a roof noticed their passing and smirked at the sight… only returning to her regular form once they were long gone. Things hadn't changed much since last she was here and she really hoped that Bya-bo would finally get his head out of his posterior and start letting the girl see how he truly felt. She wondered idly if her old friend might need a reminder…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this is a fairly short chapter and I'm sorry for that. Life has been exceptionally crazy of late and there has been some drama that's been keeping me from writing. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. This would have been longer, but Byakuya refused to elaborate at this point in time and it felt like a fairly natural stopping point so I let it be this time *chuckles*. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ukitake had spoken with Unohana about the revelations that had come to light after his talk with Erisia. The two old friends spoke over tea. He could not help but be worried of course - he knew just how delicate a situation this truly was and so he felt it important to gain the healer's trusted opinion.<p>

"You gave sound advice Jushiro. You kept your words gentle and light. I do not believe your interpretation to be wrong. I too think that he feels torn. Time will reveal more when it is ready to. Until then, Erisia must be strong and silent until Byakuya is ready to accept what he feels. We both know he will do nothing until then." Unohana muses.

Jushiro nodded. "It is difficult at times to not say something. He has been in pain for so long and if you know what to look for, you can see it soften a little whenever he looks at her. Yet still he wars with vows he was freed from once Hisana passed." He sighs.

"Reconciling what the mind knows with what the heart feels is not always an easy task. His situation is only complicated by the titles he bears. As Head of the Kuchiki Clan he must carefully weigh his decisions against the impact it will have upon his Clan. He does nothing without long deliberation first."

"Well I do know this, but it does not make it easier to watch. Especially after learning how Erisia feels." Ukitake says shaking his head solemnly.

"She is a very special young woman, I agree. However, I believe she will be fine. Your words gave her hope and now she knows what she must look for. The waiting will be easier now. As difficult as it is, we must sit back and watch and wait with Erisia. To push Byakuya will do no good." Unohana explains.

"I know this... But it does not make it easy. Seeing them both in pain and knowing I can do nothing is not easy." Ukitake says with a sigh. Unohana reaches out and touches her friend's shoulder to offer him comfort.

"Nor is it for me. But there are times when healing can only be done in time. Despite how much we want to push, that can do more damage than good. So we must have patience and faith old friend." Unohana says offering a gentle smile.

"Neither option is easy when the answer is so clear to us but not to the one who most needs to see it."

"I do not believe Byakuya is as blind as he would have everyone believe." Unohana muses. This caused Ukitake to quirk a brow in curiosity.

"I think he sees some of what we see. It is not that he is not aware.. it is that all of the indoctrination he has received... all of his training. The vows he has made and all of the pressure from the titles he bears make it hard for him to act. To us, it seems like he is dragging his feet and to him, he must be certain he does not rush in foolishly. Though he may want to. He must first carefully consider the impact his choice may have and if the timing is not conducive then he must wait for it to be more so."

"How is it you see all of this so easily?" Ukitake inquires with a light chuckle. He was feeling much better about the situation. Sometimes all one needed was to share the knowledge with a trusted friend to gain another perspective to help bring clarity once again.

"It comes with the territory. I must be much more perceptive and pay much closer attention to the details most dismiss without a thought. I do not stop focusing my perceptions and attentions when I lay the mantle of Healer aside." She says simply, smiling. They continued to converse over other matters while they finished a second pot of tea. It was rare that they got to enjoy uninterrupted time just conversing.

Yoruichi watched Byakuya from her vantage point in a nearby sakura tree. She was in cat form - it was easier to spy that way... her tail swishing as she pondered what to do. She knew that Byakuya's concept of appropriate timing was very different from what most other people would entertain. She wanted to push him but she knew that it might only make him withdraw - which was the last thing she wanted. But she wanted to check on him all the same. An ear twitched and she began to pace along the branch she'd claimed as a perch.

"I know you are there, Yoruichi." Comes Byakuya's voice - it was only loud enough to carry to where she was. She paused in her pacing and looked down at him. He seemed absorbed in the report he was reading... But then she knew that he was never so completely absorbed in what he was doing as to lose track of all else. She made her way down to an even level with him.

"What is it that brings you here today Yoruichi?" He inquires.

"A little of this, a little of that..." She chuckles as she shifts back into her true form.. He did not look up at her, merely doffed his Haori and handed it to her. She chuckles, taking it and covering herself for his modesty more than her own. She really couldn't care less who saw her in her natural glory.

He arches a brow at her. "Evasive as ever I see."

Yoruichi sighs. "It is just that what brings me here is a concern for an old friend... and one that will not likely be welcomed... But the concern will not go away on its own." She says cryptically trying to explain without explaining.

"I have not forgotten our conversation, Yoruichi. Nor will Senbonzakura let me." He says simply. His voice was quiet - distant and he kept his eyes upon the report he was working on.

"Then why still so distant?"

"Since growing out of my brashness, when have I ever rushed in to anything?" He inquires.

"Fair enough. I just want you to be happy Bya-bo. I see the way your eyes soften when you see her smiling... I've seen the tension in your shoulders lessen when she is near. Despite the fact that she has never attempted to, she has reached you - even across the gaping chasm you built to protect your heart. Do not let that slip through your fingers Byakuya - please." Yoruichi pleads in a soft, gentle tone. Her tone alone has his eyes lifting from the page he'd been so intently focused on.

"If it is to happen at all - it will happen in its own time, Yoruichi and not before. But... I appreciate your concern." Which was as close to a positive answer as she was going to get at this time and Yoruichi knew that. She sighs, nodding.

"Very well then Byakuya. Forgive me however if I hope that its time comes sooner rather than later." She says as she tosses his haori back to him and with a cloud of smoke she returns to her feline form once more. As soon as she was gone, he set the report aside and sighed to himself.

~ She is not the only one who wishes that the time comes quicker. ~ Senbonzakura comments.

~ I am becoming more and more aware of this. ~

~ Why is it not the time? ~

~ Because it is not. Leave things be Senbonzakura - for now. ~

~ You have something in mind - don't you? ~ The spirit inquires, he could sense something but his master was doing well to keep it hidden. There were not many ways to hide something from the being that shared your soul but it was not impossible.

~ Only time will tell. ~ Byakuya says in a neutral tone and with that, the conversation was over as Byakuya went back to the work he'd brought home with him leaving his zanpakuto spirit to wonder just what it was that Byakuya was plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

After the comment that Renji had made, Erisia gave serious consideration to the idea of sparring with him once again. Of course she was also wondering just when a certain annoying bald headed idiot was also going to seek sparring with her. Thankfully, it seemed that baldy had forgotten about that - at long, long last... At least she hoped that he had. She really didn't want to fight with Ikkaku - especially not without kido. She knew that if she faced him on that playing field he'd level her... easily. Well maybe not sooo easily but still she knew that she was no match for him combat wise.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She hadn't even attempted to spar with Renji since he'd been charged with teaching her zanjutsu all those years ago. She was certainly much stronger now and she had confidence that he would not so easily sting Kumori from her grip... But it was still a somewhat daunting idea. Renji was worlds better than she was in combat and that made up for a lot. She was faster yes, but he was a lot of brute strength that she just couldn't match. But then again, this would just be sparring. And she sparred with Haru on a weekly basis and there wasn't too much difference there - Haru was 11th, just like Renji had once been.

She wasn't afraid of sparring Haru so she really shouldn't be fearful of sparring Renji. Her mind made up she politely inquired about the coming week's shifts and then took her leave to go talk to Renji at the 6th.

"Eri-chan. What a pleasant surprise." Renji comments.

"You said you wanted to spar again and I know you suggested tomorrow but I thought it wiser to check my schedule to make sure that I didn't have to be on patrol or anything. I have my shift for this week so if you really were serious we could work out when unless you wanted to do so after work... if that's the case then I'm not on patrol Wednesday." She explains.

"Wednesday works. Good to see you're not trying to forget about sparring with me."

"I spar with Haru weekly... and I'm not afraid of him. Sure you've been fighting longer, but I know I can trust you - so I shouldn't be fearful of sparring you either." Erisia comments with a shrug.

"Glad to hear it." Renji chuckles.

"Besides, if you hurt me I know that several people will likely retaliate whether I want them to or not." Erisia laughs. That thought gave Renji a moment's pause. She was right though, if he was stupid and got her hurt, there'd be hell to pay from the other people who called her friend.

"I'll do my best not to - you know that. And I'm not gonna tell you to not use Kido at all Eri-chan but at least give me a little bit of time to see how your sword arm has truly improved before you go using kido against me." He teases.

"That, I can do. And thank you for not limiting me to sword only combat."

"Hey we get out there in battle and you won't be restricted, no use restricting you in sparring either. Besides I need to practice avoiding kido." He laughs. Erisia joined him in laughing. Once the plans were made she bid him good day and left just as Byakuya was returning from a Clan Meeting.

"Good afternoon Byakuya-san." She says with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Erisia-san. What brought you to the office today?"

"Oh setting up some sparring time with Renji. He mentioned that we haven't attempted since he was teaching me zanjutsu and I figured we might as well do so." She explains.

Byakuya was a little surprised that she was considering sparring Renji. She'd watched his Lieutenant spar before and had after all been trained by him. The difference in not just skill but method and experience were quite apparent. It wasn't that Erisia was not a skilled fighter, but she was designed more for strategy and speed than for brute force and Renji, though he was learning some finesse was definitely brute force. Wielding the whip like versions of Zabimaru required it after all. "When have you decided to spar?" He inquires.

"After work on Wednesday I don't have to patrol that evening so it seems like the best time." She answers simply.

"Are you worried at all?" Byakuya cannot help but ask.

"Well I mean I've seen Renji spar before and I know how skilled he is but it's no different than me sparring with Haru. I know it's just sparring and not a serious fight. Renji won't actually be trying to hurt me." Erisia reasoned. Byakuya nodded.

"He will do his best to ensure your safety. He is very good with most of the newer recruits, he tries to be very mindful to restrain himself appropriately."

"Well I know it isn't easy for Renji to completely restrain himself. I still remember having my sword stung from my hands that first time we sparred… but I'm more comfortable holding a blade now and I'm not as weak as I was then. He won't be so easily able to disarm me this time… It will be interesting to see how he handles dealing with a strategist like me." She chuckles.

"I am certain you will make it interesting for him." Byakuya agrees, the slightest of smiles touching his eyes though it did not touch his lips. Erisia did not miss this as she usually seemed to. Ever since her conversation with her Captain, she'd tried to make herself much more aware of the man whose home she shared. She had always tried to avoid looking too much into things in the past to the point that she'd never really seen anything in truth… Now she was trying to keep an honest eye on things… It was interesting to say the least.

"I intend to try. He has not restricted me to sword combat alone, though he has requested that I refrain from using kido at least long enough for him to gage how my skills with the sword have improved. He figures that I'm not going to be limited in a combat situation so I shouldn't be in sparring either and it will also give him the opportunity to get better at avoiding and working around kido so it should help us both." She explains.

Byakuya nods. "A wise decision. Sparring should always help one to hone one's skills. If it does not then something is wrong." He says simply.

"I should be getting back to the Thirteenth though. I told Captain Ukitake I would not be gone long. Have a good day, Sir." She says with a smile and a polite bow before slipping away from the 6th. Byakuya was left standing there. Her words had reached him. She often said good day to he and Renji before leaving, but this felt different somehow and he wasn't sure why or how exactly but he certainly hadn't missed the difference.

Erisia was trying to be strong and supportive even if she had to be quiet about it - as Captain Ukitake had suggested. She tried to let her positive energy fill in the void left behind because she couldn't use words. She hoped that Byakuya wouldn't mind but she wasn't really sure he'd noticed. It would take time more than likely and she was okay with that. She wanted to believe that Captain Ukitake wasn't imagining things when he'd told her that Byakuya very likely felt similarly towards her. So it would have to be little things… Until she had the proof she needed and things could perhaps change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. The muses are being difficult... Well Byakuya is being difficult. I'm working on it and real life has been crazy too. I'll try to update more often as the muse(s) permit. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She went back to the 13th and went through the rest of her duties for the day. She was in better spirits since her talk with her Captain. Though she still felt silly for talking about such things, she was glad that he seemed to believe that she was not imagining things. While Captain Ukitake was often very kind and polite, to her knowledge he was not in the habit of lying. So if he believed that she was not imagining things, then she would have to believe that he was correct. She would just have to keep trying to be silently supportive… She would have to keep letting Byakuya know that she was there and would be there whenever he was ready to face what he was feeling.<p>

The next day went by quickly and soon it was time for her and Renji's sparring session. She made her way to the 6th and was somewhat surprised to see the gathering around the area they'd agreed upon. Her friends from the Academy were there of course - as were a good number of the friends she'd made in Soul Society. She blushed a bit… "What is all this?" Erisia inquires.

"Well word got around that you and Renji were going to be sparring and we were all curious. We came out to support you Eri-chan." Akane explains. She looked around - there was: Akane, Yasuo, Haru, Rikichi, Hanataro, Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, and her own Captain Ukitake… and then she noticed Yumi approach…

"You should be warned Erisia, that a certain oaf has heard you're sparing Renji and he wants his rematch - no kido." Yumi says with a dramatic sigh.

"It seems I will not be able to avoid that forever - will I?" Eri sighs in response.

"Well you certainly do not have to accept the challenge, Erisia but if after these years now he still has not forgotten I doubt he ever will. He is exceptionally stubborn." Yumi explains.

"Well we'll see then… But right now I have sparring with Renji to think about. Really Ikkaku is just being an idiot." Eri says with a slight huff. This just caused her gathered friends to chuckle. Of course Byakuya was watching also, but he chose to remain at a hidden vantage.

Erisia and Renji made their way to the center of the training field and bowed to each other. Then the match was on. Renji did not release shikai immediately because he wanted to see how Erisia's skills had improved. He had however expected her to be more reserved, to hold back and wait for him to make the first move. He was caught off guard when she came at him with quick, feline grace. Her strike certainly had more power behind it that was for certain.

He moved to counter only to find that she was no longer there. She'd flash stepped behind him and used his confusion to knock his legs from under him. She was applying some very underhanded tactics… which he owed to her having trained with both Yoruichi and Uruhara. They were both masters at hand to hand as well as other things… And of course Erisia was a fairly quick study in most things even if it had taken her what had felt like forever to actually become comfortable with it all.

They continued on, trading blows back and forth for a lot longer than Renji had been expecting. Of course as she had stated, he had not been able to sting the sword from her hands this time. But then, he found himself caught in a deftly cast Hainawa with a quickly cast Tsuzuri Raiden at lessened strength - as this was only sparring, following along the rope. She was fast and she could control the strength of the kido she cast. Erisia was getting scary.

"I've never seen anyone, not even the Cap'n cast that stuff so quick in succession." Renji comments.

Erisia could not help but chuckle. "I am not the swordsman that you are, I must make it up in other areas. Kido has always been my strong suit."

"Yeah it has. We need to get you back to the Living World to let Tessai see what you've been up to." He laughs.

"Shall we continue the match and speak after?" Erisia inquires with a chuckle.

"Sure." Renji says as he dives after her. He had her on the run now… but he knew that she was a strategist, not a brute force fighter and soon he was hard pressed to figure out what she was doing. She wasn't saying anything but he could feel the reiatsu. Just what was she up to? He figured it out when he went after her when she went airborne.

She was standing above him and the moment he went after her, he got caught in a kido net. She hadn't been saying anything - but he knew from Momo that kido nets could be cast without using words. Momo and Eri had been working hard to apply silent casting to a wider array of subjects. Their work was obviously paying off.

Erisia then channeled a paralyzing kido through the net. It dissolved the net in its wake, but it hit Renji and when the net was gone, he hit the ground. She'd lessened the strength of the paralyzing kido so he'd only truly be stunned for a few moments and moved to get to a different area of the field before the effect wore off. Those who had gathered were shocked to see the various kido that Erisia was combining and all of them were impressed. Momo was merely smiling proudly. She knew after all a great deal of what Eri could do with kido - they'd been developing the new techniques together.

When Renji finally got back to his feet, he was admittedly pissed that she'd gotten the better of him. He released shikai and used the burst of power to even the playing field again. She moved, dodging and getting out of Zabimaru's way, but she couldn't attack while his were coming so quickly all she could do was dodge the whip-like sword.

~I think it is time.~ Kumori commented.

She got far enough a way and ran her hand down the length of her blade. "Rend, Kumori Kurohyou." She called out and the blade split into 7 whip-like lengths of shadow. Renji was curious as to what all her shikai would be able to do. He knew that she and her friends had reached shikai but he didn't know what anyone other than Yasuo's could do and that was only because the young man was in the 6th. She used her skills in flash step to close the distance and lashed out with Kumori. Renji thought that he'd dodged it, but the sudden and sharp biting cold on his leg told him otherwise.

Kumori was a shadow blade, and it seemed that these tendrils were as cold as the void. He knew he'd have marks and more damage beside if he didn't get out of the thing's grasp and soon. Of course Erisia pulled back before Kumori could do too much damage. It just proved that Renji would actually have to put forth effort in order to win this sparring match.

That wasn't to say that he'd merely been playing with her - because he hadn't. But he also had not been using the full of his abilities either in deference to the different skill levels between them. By the end of the sparring match, both Erisia and Renji were tired and sweaty and Renji had won, but Erisia had certainly made him work for it… and he had his own fair share of injuries to prove it. Kumori was evil in shikai form and it made him wonder what the blade would become when Erisia eventually reached Bankai.

"How'd you get so good at controlling the force of your kido?" Renji inquires.

"Practice mostly. But if I'm sparring with someone I don't want to hurt them, but I still want to practice… so I hold back as much as I can… It's part of that whole finesse thing that you never got. I could try to help you with that but I don't know… I think you might be doomed to having shakkaho blow up in your face." She laughs.

The gathered friends commented on what a good match it was and Ukitake was of course impressed by the youngest member of his squad. They all knew that Erisia had a great deal of potential but with her beginnings none were sure just how she would come in to that potential or when. He was pleased however to see that she didn't fear sparring someone like Renji. It would help her grow if she could continue to challenge herself and her peers.

Akane and Hanataro set about healing the wounds the match had caused while most of those gathered returned to their designated areas. Momo came over. "That was really good Eri. It's good to see some of the stuff we've been theorizing about put into practice. You were right about the kido net and shibireyubi. It's much easier to paralyze an opponent if they're tangled up. I'm surprised you managed to restrain it enough that Renji wasn't down long though."

"I wasn't sure how well I did either. It's hard to judge. I feel the energy I'm pouring into it but sometimes that's not knowledge enough. I'd have hated to have to call the match until he got back up." Eri laughs.

"You mean you didn't fully know what you were doing Eri-chan?" Renji asks a bit shocked.

"Well we've theorized and we've tried to practice as much as we could but we haven't really put much of this to use yet…" Erisia says sheepishly.

"I shoulda limited you to no kido." He comments, folding his arms across his chest and grumping just a bit.

"You still beat me in the end Renji."

"Yeah but your damned tricks made me work had for it… I just don't like thinking that paralysis coulda lasted a lot longer than just stunning me."

"Sorry…"

"Eh… don't be.. If it helped you and Momo on something you were working on I guess I can be a good sport about it - since it didn't last as long as it could have. Just warn me next time you wanna test something you two have been working on. If I'm gonna be a guinea pig least lemme agree to it." He chuckles, ruffling Erisia's hair.

"Alright." She agrees with a chuckle, playfully swatting his hand away.

Byakuya was impressed. Erisia was progressing very well and she had certainly given Renji a run for his money. Of course she would never have the raw, brute fighting skills that Renji was possessed of, but she was becoming a skilled fighter in her own right. She wielded the power she'd harnessed with a feline grace that was captivating to watch.

~ She grows more skillful and graceful with each passing day.~ Senbonzakura comments.

"Indeed, she does." Byakuya agreed, his words only for the spirit to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I wrote this last night when I was supposed to be in bed. The muses bit me hard. *chuckles.* I hope you enjoy it. I would have uploaded it then, but the site didn't want to play at that time. Please read and review! Thank You.**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in an unassuming fashion. It was as she was taking some files to the Tenth for her Captain that the routine was altered. Leaning there, across from the gateway into the Thirteenth was none other than Eleventh Division 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku. Erisia was immediately on her guard despite how lazily he seemed to be lounging there.<p>

"Che, you owe me a rematch - no kido."

"I owe you nothing. You had behaved abhorrently, I merely defended myself. We were not sparring and so there need be no rematch. Had you left me alone as I had repeatedly asked, I would not have been forced into action." She says in a bored tone.

"You fought Renji."

"That was two friends sparring... that was not a fight. Besides he was my initial instructor in zanjutsu and he wished to see how I have progressed. Your argument has no merit." She says as she holds the files close. She did not like Ikkaku at all. He was very off putting to her.

He gets a wolfish grin. "So spar me then."

"Why should I?"

"I don't fight like Renji... you want to learn how to be a better fighter you can't fight the same people all the time. You'll only get used to their tactics. Don't do much good if you end up in a fight with someone that don't fight like that." Ikkaku reasons. He wasn't as dumb as he came across.

"You are just trying to get me in to a match with you. How do I know you'll merely spar with me and not do your darnedest to put me in the 4th as payback for landing you on your back in front of your Lieutenant and a good number of your squad with a kido you never even heard coming?" She asks, her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"Che, what are you a scared-y cat?"

"No, I am simply not some sword swinging ape only interested in the next battle, unlike yourself. I don't like you and I don't trust you and while you may have a point that I should spar with a wider variety of fighters, I still see no reason to include you on that list. You believe you were slighted and I have no doubt that you will win the battle anyway. Even if you tried to somewhat defer to my lack of experience and held back you're still going to beat me. And if it is a battle you already know you're going to win why start it?" She asks.

"You had an awful lot of interestin' people helping you become a shinigami... And yeah I want payback for that dirty little trick you got me on in front of about 50 members of my squad. You know Yachiru still won't let that go? You got any idea what kind of hell she can create when she's of a mind? But considering the impressive people you got influencing you, I'm curious to see what kind of fighter you are."

"Then you should not limit me to swordsmanship and hand to hand alone. Would you not want to test yourself against and prove yourself superior against an opponent that was fighting with all their skills?"

"Kido ain't fair."

"You went to the academy, did you not?" Erisia asks.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Then you know kido as well."

"Don't mean I use it. A fair fight should only be based off the physical abilities of two fighters." Ikkaku comments.

"But kido is part of my abilities. It takes great control to wield kido - no less than it takes to wield a zanpakuto and perhaps in some ways more. Again your argument is worth nothing." She scoffs.

"You been hanging around Kuchiki too long." He sneers disdainfully.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment, considering Captain Kuchiki is the Captain of the 6th squad, Head of the Kuchiki family and one of the most well rounded and well respected shinigami in the gotei. I do not see why you think it such a bad thing. Oh wait, you'd prefer to be among the rabble starting fights in the streets just for the heck of it..."

Her words were really starting to piss him off but he knew he couldn't do anything here... He did something here and he'd have Ukitake on his case and Kami only knows who else... The Captain of the Thirteenth might be sick but he'd proven he wasn't weak by any means. But it was getting harder and harder. He wasn't completely stupid, living with Yumi he'd come to understand a lot more of that proper language than he'd really have liked to have known but it came in handy from time to time.

"You really like pushing buttons don't you Eri-hime?" He asks... and her eyes flash dangerously.

"It appears I am not the only one. If you wish to spar me so desperately why not go through more proper channels... Speak with my Captain and arrange it with him - training exercises and sparring matches can be arranged with the Squad Captains after all. Other wise, you can keep waiting until someone loses their mind enough to declare you Captain Commander so you can order me to do it because it won't happen any other way. Now, if you don't mind, Third Seat Ikkaku, I have some deliveries to make for my Captain and you've already delayed me long enough." She says sharply as she moves quickly in the direction of the Tenth.

What neither Ikkaku nor Erisia knew was that **her **lieutenant had been on her way back to the Thirteenth and heard the whole altercation. Needless to say Rukia was all abuzz with the information and somewhat torn between going to her Captain and going to her Brother... But since she was already almost to the Thirteenth, she would inform Captain Ukitake of it first. She quickly made her way into his office.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant. I trust the Living World assignment is going well?" He asks with a smile, bidding her to sit and arranging for tea.

"Yes Sir, Ichigo is progressing as are the rest of the Karakura team." She says with a smile. But she had that familiar look in her eye and Ukitake wondered what had brought such spark.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"While on my way back to the Thirteenth, I happened to overhear an altercation between Eleventh Division Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku and our 13th seat Erisia Nakayama." She begins and Captain Ukitake could not help but feel a little worry start to creep up within him at hearing the names. Erisia was a strong young woman yes, but Ikkaku was a hot head and well he had far more experience than Erisia not to mention Bankai.

"What happened?" He asks carefully. Rukia regales him with the tale of it and some parts have them both chuckling. While most of the verbal dressing down would have essentially been wasted on Ikkaku for all he cared about such things, it was still a well thought out argument on Erisia's part. While at some points she did nearly stoop to his level of name calling and button pushing - Erisia was also much younger than Ikkaku and thus it was understandable why it was easier to button push than to simply walk away... Besides, one could not keep walking away from Ikkaku forever.

"What do you think will come of this?" Ukitake inquires.

"I am not sure, Captain. Ikkaku is a very stubborn individual and the incident he speaks of happened before Erisia even graduated from the Academy... He still has not let it go... But both of them made valid points. If he does actually come to you to set up something, I think for both their sakes you should agree, though I would try to put as many ground rules in place as possible to keep him from merely taking out his frustrations on Erisia.. She'll learn nothing if he just beats her to a pulp. He could also stand to learn a few things from Erisia... He wants a fight without kido but maybe Sir, you could convince him to allow her to use it only if, as she did with Renji, she waits a predetermined period of time before she begins. He should after all brush up on how to fight against someone wielding Kido. And I believe I have heard more than one Captain say that sparring should benefit both fighters involved or it serves no purpose." Rukia answers, thoughtfully.

Ukitake smiled. Rukia really was coming along quite wonderfully. She was coming into her own and gaining confidence and she was becoming a much more well rounded Shinigami. It seemed that being a Lieutenant - with its added responsibilities had tempered her some and allowed that fire to be made into more solid strength. He liked nothing more than to see his subordinates succeeding. He mused over her words, weighing them carefully against the information he'd been given about the altercation between Ikkaku and Erisia.

"I agree with you, Lieutenant. If they never spar this will never end and one of these times he is likely to catch our Thirteenth seat at precisely the wrong time and find himself subjected to kido strong enough to land him in the Fourth... I hear she has been working on some very interesting combinations of kido with Lieutenant Hinamori and while I am curious I do not wish for her to be demonstrating the results in such away." He muses.

"Quite frankly, Sir... I'm surprised she didn't lash out at him this time. He was certainly doing his best to push her to it. She really has come a long way. Since I have had the pleasure of befriending Erisia I know her thoughts on Third Seat Ikkaku and well it is a wonder that she didn't at least bind him again just on principle." Rukia chuckles.

"I think that living at the Kuchiki Estate has helped Erisia-san temper some of her reactions... One must admit that Captain Kuchiki is quite well versed at schooling even the worst of his reactions now."

Rukia nods. "Yes, Nii-sama is quite skilled at that. I think that Erisia living at the Estate has helped him too... He doesn't seem as... distant as he used to. I know that when my sister passed it hit him hard. I remember what it was like when I first went to live there. Yes, he still comes across as that neutral sort of person and more so outside of the privacy of our home, but within it... there is a warmth again... subtle but noticeable." Rukia muses.

"Indeed, Well that is certainly heartening to hear. Those old wounds must be allowed to heal. I understand why his noble's mask must be in place but I think it would do him a world of good to have at least one time or place where he can set it aside and just be himself again. He will never be the brash, quick to anger boy again, but it seemed that after his wife's passing that part of him went with her. I am not the only one who hopes he returns to life again."

"I do worry for nii-sama. My sister would not have wanted him to stay so closed off, so cold, and so sad."

"Well I don't think we will have to worry about that too much longer. Longer than we want to wait yes, but not forever." Ukitake says with a smile trying to lighten the mood back up.

"What makes you say that, Sir?" Rukia asks, curious as to what her Captain may know that she does not. One of the drawbacks to spending most of her time in the Living World - sometimes she felt entirely out of the loop.

"I have been watching and the tidbits of information that I have been finding all lead to his mourning period coming to an end and life beginning for him again... But you must not say anything or push your brother, Lieutenant it will only make him shut down... As hard as it is for all of us who are watching to not try to push him it is of utmost importance that we refrain. What is beginning is too fragile to endure a push."

"I understand Sir... I would ask what it is you have learned but I don't think I need to. I've known for a while now that Erisia likes nii-sama. It's clear to almost anyone... While I am not sure how, I know that nii-sama likes having Erisia at the Estate, so I will heed your advice and not meddle... but if something should happen while I am in the Living World Sir, would you please let me know?" Rukia asks with a smile.

"Of course. If what myself and a small handful of others suspects does come to pass while you are not here, I will make sure you are not left out." He says with a chuckle.

"Thank you Sir. Oh before I forget... I do have that report you wanted from Uruhara..." She trails off... The meeting continued as they discussed the scientist's latest findings... but both of them were still wondering just when and how things would finally blossom between Byakuya and Erisia when they finally did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I will be trying to update this as the muses allow... They are actually being talkative at the moment - not about what I'd like them to be talkative about mind you, but I will take what I can get at the moment. *chuckles* This is a slightly longer chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it. I am not entirely certain where the muses are heading just yet but so long as they keep talking, I'll keep writing! Please remember to read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he wanted her to merely accept his challenge - which would thereby grant him the most leeway in dealing with her, he wasn't deterred by the terms she'd set. Sure, her Captain would protect her as much as he could, but he'd still get to fight her and as she'd said he was most likely to win. It wasn't how he truly wanted to get that win, but after waiting this long, he'd take what he could get. Besides, she probably figured that he'd back off at the thought of going through 'proper' channels. She wasn't getting away from him that easily.<p>

He stayed leaning there against the seki seki wall outside the Thirteenth pondering how best to word it. He'd have to be careful how he asked - Ukitake read between the lines better than most. Didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeves though. His mind made up, Ikkaku had the guard tell Ukitake he was here and then waited for permission to enter the office. Upon the announcement, both Ukitake and Rukia were somewhat surprised. Rukia excused herself to begin making her rounds and Ikkaku was let in after she'd gone.

"Third Seat Ikkaku, what brings you to the 13th?" Ukitake inquires with that familiar smile upon his lips. He had a feeling he knew exactly what brought the 11th Squad's Third seat to his office but it was best to not let Ikkaku know that he knew. It would be interesting to see how the younger man chose to go about this.

"Heard Renji and Erisia were sparring and that she gave him a good run for his money even though she's pretty new to all this still. I know she had lots of different teachers and I gotta admit I'm curious about her skills. Heard she fights smart and I think it'd be a good test for us both. I mostly spar squad mates and there ain't much strategy there... Most challenging I get is from Yumi. And some of those Arrancar we've been fighting have been damn tricky. It'd be a safer test to prepare by testing my skills against someone better at strategy here and she'd get to test herself against a more direct combat fighter. More people with different kinds of tactics and skills you test yourself against, the better your chances of being able to come through any fight you might come up against." He explains.

Ukitake had to give it to the man, his argument was a lot more thought out than any might have expected from him. He weighs the words and notices how careful Ikkaku has been to avoid certain words to ensure that he would not be seen in the true light of his intentions... Of course this gave Ukitake more liberty as well in forming the grounds of this lesson... "You do raise an excellent point, Third Seat Ikkaku... However due to the vastly different levels in your experience and skills, I would have to put a few terms in place to ensure that this lesson is optimized for both parties."

Ikkaku nods. "Figured you would... that's fine." He says simply.

"It should go without saying that you should refrain from releasing Bankai as Erisia-san has not achieved that level yet..." Ukitake begins... Ikkaku's eyes went wide.

"You know about that?" He asks, he'd thought only a few people did.

"Of course. The jump in power from shikai to bankai is quite great and I would expect that most, if not all of the captains have discerned merely by the amount of power you now wield that you have achieved it... Though if it makes you feel better, I doubt any beyond that would have the ability to detect the difference."

"Okay so what other rules?" Ikkaku inquires.

"I am quite well aware that most sparring sessions in the 11th squad send one half of the duo to the care of the 4th squad. While I do understand that accidents happen in training, I hope that you will exercise the proper amount of restraint to refrain from intentionally putting my 13th seat in the hospital." Ukitake says in a carefully measured tone.

"I won't purposely put her there... if I did, Yachiru'd kill me and probably get Kenpachi to help." Ikkaku says with a shrug.

"I would also like you to not restrict Erisia to physical combat only." Ukitake says in a neutral tone and carefully watches to note Ikkaku's reaction.

Ikkaku didn't really like that particular term... He didn't want her to be able to use kido at all... "She needs to learn how to fight just as well without kido as with it. There'll come situations where she won't be able to use it and if she only focuses on mixing the two skill sets it's gonna leave her vulnerable when she's in that situation." Ikkaku points out.

"That may be true, however you also need to learn how to better fight and defend against someone who does use kido and alternate tactics. So, a compromise then. We'll set the same time limit as was set in her sparring with Renji. So you will get a predetermined amount of time to test her physical combat skills against your own and then after that, you get to test your skills against her tactics. I think that is a fair compromise." Ukitake says with a smile. Ikkaku didn't like it, but he had to agree. They set up a time for the match and he left, idly wondering how Erisia was going to react to the news.

Erisia made her round of deliveries for Captain Ukitake. She didn't mind returning the files and forms to their squads. It usually gave her the opportunity to see and briefly speak with the myriad people she'd befriended and it also saved her Captain from the headache of his two third seats arguing over who got to do what. She liked Kiyone and Sentaro wasn't bad - one on one each was easy to get along with... But their constant competition over who was the better third seat had to be tiresome for their Captain and so if she could ease his stress by doing something that she'd honestly been doing since she'd come to Soul Society, she figured it was the best for all involved.

Today she'd had a few small files for a few squads, but the bulk of what she carried this time, was to go to the Tenth. The rather sizeable delivery for Captain Hitsugaya was for some project that both the 10th and 13th squads were working on together. She didn't know what it was, she wasn't privy to that information yet, but the Captains of the two squads were corresponding back and forth about something. Which would explain why she'd been ferrying files back and forth between the two squads almost daily.

She really didn't mind though. It gave her time to speak with Captain Hitsugaya whom she was sure she was finally starting to become friends with. He seemed to enjoy their talks - however brief and the tension he always seemed to carry on his shoulders eased just a little... She made her way in to his office.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya - Lieutenant Matsumoto." Erisia says in a cheerful tone as she makes her way in. She was surprised to see Matsumoto seated at her desk working on something instead of lounging on the couch.

"Afternoon Eri-chan. You will be able to attend the next SWA meeting won't you?" Matsumoto inquires. That explained why the woman was behind her desk, she must be working on that project for the Shinigami Women's Association.

"Provided I am not on rounds that evening I will most certainly be there." Erisia says with a smile. She still found Matsumoto to be a bit over the top but she was learning how better to handle the sometimes over exuberant Lieutenant and thankfully someone had clued the older woman in to the reasoning behind Erisia's distaste for drinking - because Matsumoto never brought it up around her. A fact for which Erisia was quite grateful.

"Good Afternoon Erisia-san. Are those the files from Captain Ukitake?" He inquires, looking up briefly from his paperwork to bid her a proper greeting.

"Yes, Sir. He also wanted me to ask you when it would be a good time to meet to discuss the matter face to face." Erisia comments as she hands over the armload of files. He took them from her, setting them on the previously empty side of his desk and pondered the question for a moment.

"I have a good amount of time open after the formal work day ends tomorrow." He replies simply.

"I will let him know Sir, Thank you."

He did like the way that Erisia comported herself. She was personable but always respectful. He inclines his head to acknowledge her words and continues filling out the paperwork. There had been several missions lately that had gone, not entirely awry but enough damage had been done that his usual paperwork seemed to have doubled.

"I know that you sparred with Lieutenant Abarai yesterday as I was fortunate enough to be there to see it... But how do you think that it went. I would like to know your perspective." He asks. He did like conversing with her, she was intelligent and always thought through before responding and while he still did paperwork as they spoke, it was a break for part of his mind - one he was coming to enjoy and one he was certainly grateful for.

Erisia took her usual seat on the couch since Matsumoto wasn't lounging on it for once. "Oh that's right I heard about that Eri-chan. I'm surprised you'd want to spar with Renji..." Matsumoto comments.

"Oh it's not much different sparring him than it is my friend Haru. Haru's in the 11th and I know Renji was too at one point. But Renji doesn't scare me. I know because of the nature of Zabimaru that Renji is a more brute force fighter. It takes more strength than finesse to wield such a sword but I knew that Renji wasn't intentionally going to hurt me... and he was the first person to start my training in Zanjutsu. I still remember when he first tried to show me just a little sparring back then how easily he'd unintentionally stung the sword from my hands. I told him back then that one day he would find it much harder to do so and I figured that we might as well test that now." She explains with a chuckle.

"You certainly had the right mindset going in to the match then. Despite the very different levels of experience, Erisia-san, how do you feel you did?" Hitsugaya inquires.

"Oh I think I held my own well enough. I even got to try out some of the kido that Momo and I have been working on. Renji wasn't too happy hearing that we'd only been theorizing and that he was the first real test subject... and he asked that next time we warn him first, but he was a good sport about it and said that if it helped Momo and I figure out getting theories into practical applications he didn't mind so long as next time we let him know in advance he is going to be a guinea pig." She laughs. "But aside from that, the first half of the fight I was restricted from using kido so he could test how my swordsmanship has improved after that, the fight was a little more balanced when I could use all of my skills. He won in the end but I did get a good one on him when I got him tangled up in a kido net then channeled shibireyubi through it. It disintegrates the net, but the individual trapped cannot escape the paralysis kido." She explains.

"That is quite an interesting tactic indeed. Momo sometimes speaks about some of the things you two are working on and it never ceases to amaze me just what your two minds conjure up. You are both a credit to the gotei. We need strategists just as much as we need skilled fighters. The combination of these elements always yields greater results than merely the elements alone can accomplish. It will be fresh, clear thinking like that which ends up helping us out the most in the end... because it is something that the enemy will never see coming." Hitsugaya muses.

Erisia smiled. "Thank you Sir. It is my hope that Momo and I can figure out enough unexpected uses for these things as well as a way to teach the tactics to enough others that it could be of greater use to the gotei. I just keep thinking about how the individuals behind this were once Captains and I know that they would have knowledge much the same as the rest of us... But if we can apply that knowledge in different ways, ways these people wouldn't think to do it, maybe we can find a way to stop them before they can do much more damage than they have already. It is certainly worth trying." Erisia says with conviction.

"You are quite right on that Erisia-san. We can never tell which piece of information could be the thing that turns the tide of this war in our favor and every new piece is one more chance to do so. So keep working with Momo and if you would like someone to help you test whether or not you can teach these new techniques to someone else, please feel free to ask me. I would be honored to help you and Momo in this." He says, pausing long enough in his work to meet Erisia's gaze so she could see his sincerity.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya... I will let Momo know and when we have enough to merit it, I will let you know. I would like to have a few more things cemented in our repertoire before we begin trying to teach anyone else however." She says with a bright smile. She was surprised at his offer but glad for it as well... it made her feel like she and Momo really were doing something useful.

"You are welcome, Erisia-san. I look forward to seeing what the two of you come up with." He says with a small, half smile before returning to his work.

"I should probably be getting back to the Thirteenth, Sir. Thank you for taking time to speak with me. I will let my Captain know when you have free time to meet and discuss the project you are working on. Have a good rest of the day, Sir... and you as well, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Erisia says with a small smile and a polite bow as she excuses herself.

"Good day Eri-chan." Matsumoto calls out after her, cheerfully. "She and Momo really are working well together - aren't they?" Matusmoto comments...

"Yes... they are. Momo seems to relish having someone to share her theory with. She and Erisia-san are getting along quite well. It seems that this has given Momo the opportunity to more quickly overcome the tragedy that befell her... She is healing much faster because of this. She is genuinely excited to have someone else to test all of those theories with. And she and Erisia-san genuinely get along. I think it has been good for both of them." Hitsugaya muses.

Matsumoto had to agree. She knew that her Captain had a special place in his heart for Momo - of course she was a dear girl regardless. She also knew that what all had happened because of Aizen had done a lot of damage to Momo and so long as she'd been wounded, Captain Hitsugaya hadn't quite been himself either. Seeing her healing and coming back to being the bright, vibrant young woman they'd all known and come to care for in their own ways had lifted one of the many weights from her Captain's shoulders.

"Eri-chan is coming along as well." Matsumoto chuckles.

"She is growing into a fine shinigami indeed. That she has already risen to the 13th seat of her squad speaks well for her. As does the work that she has been doing with Momo. Add to that the fact that there are few people she does not get along with and it is easy to see why she has made the progress she has. She has gained a vast network of friends from throughout the gotei. She treats her superiors with proper respect but she is also personable. While she shows proper respect, aside from that, she treats everyone she interacts with as if they are no different in class or standing. It matters little to her if someone was Rukon born or noble raised - another fact which has gained her the respect of her peers. She is always willing to lend a hand to help out and those she calls friend are shown unfailing loyalty. It speaks exceptionally well of her character." Hitsugaya muses.

"I know she and I haven't always seen eye to eye and I am sorry for that. She is such a sweet girl. But I am grateful you told me enough about what happened to her before she came to be here in Soul Society. I had noticed how she avoided the subject of drinking and since learning the reasoning I have tried to not mention it when she is around. I know she probably finds me to be a bit over the top - she still seems like quite the wallflower, but you are right, she is just a very personable young woman. I get to interact with her a bit more thanks to the Shinigami Women's Association meetings. She tries her best to get along with everyone... and she for the most part succeeds. Yachiru adores her, Captain Unohana likes her, and even Nemu likes conversing with her. The only person in the whole of seireitei I have ever seen her behave any differently towards is Ikkaku. I am not entirely clear on what all he did to earn her wrath but I have it on good authority that he certainly deserves it." She laughs. Her laughter fades as they both focus on the work in front of them once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia had during her rounds stopped at the 6th to inform her brother and Renji of the situation with Ikkaku. She gave them the full story of what she'd happened to overhear. Both were somewhat surprised - not by the fact that Ikkaku was still trying to spar Eri-chan, but by how well she handled the situation.

"I wish I could be surprised that Ikkaku's still on that... but he's never let anything go easily. He's as stubborn as he is bald." Renji chuckles.

"Captain Ukitake and I discussed it and if Ikkaku does go through the proper channels to get to spar with her, we both believe that it should be allowed to happen or else this may never be resolved and of course if he does do the unthinkable and speak with Captain Ukitake about it, the Captain can put enough ground rules in place to protect Erisia while still letting Ikkaku get the fight out of his system." Rukia explains.

"A wise decision. Though how well controlled Third Seat Ikkaku can be remains to be seen." Byakuya comments. He really didn't like the idea of Erisia even sparring with Ikkaku. It wasn't that he didn't think her capable - he did. She was growing by leaps and bounds and she was finally comfortable with all aspects of fighting - even if she would always be more focused on kido and strategy than direct combat. However, he'd seen enough of Madarame Ikkaku's fights to know just how brutal, relentless and blood thirsty the man could be. And as many rules as Ukitake would undoubtedly put in place, all it took was one wrong move for her to be seriously injured... He mentally shook himself and filed all of that away before it could register on his face or in his reiatsu - but it was certainly still there in the back of his mind.

"Do you really think Ikkaku will go through the proper channels just to get at Eri-chan though?" Renji asks.

"He has proven to be a very determined and stubborn fighter. If she has provided him with no other options, I believe he may just." Byakuya says in that neutral tone, though part of him wanted to sigh.

"You've known Ikkaku a pretty long time Renji, do you honestly think he'd back off just because she's making him get his fight in a different way?" Rukia asks.

Renji ran a hand through his hair - which was down today only because he couldn't find the damned hair tie this morning and didn't want to be late again or else Byakuya would probably have had his head considering he'd been late twice this week already for various reasons. He sighs. "No, he wouldn't. As much as I might hope Ikkaku'd have some sense in his head... He gets it beat right back out of him on a regular basis with the way he fights." Renji laughs.

"All we can do is hope that he abides by the rules that Captain Ukitake intends to set down should it happen. From there, it is up to Erisia to keep herself as safe as she can if a match does happen." Rukia muses.

After her talk with Captain Hitsugaya, Erisia made her way back to her own division. It was time for her to check on the Hell Butterflies after all. But upon entrance to their garden, she was surprised to see her Captain. "Good afternoon, Captain." She says with a smile. "I delivered the files you requested to Captain Hitsugaya and I asked him when he would be free to meet face to face and he says he has nothing pressing after the formal work day ends tomorrow." She says with confidence. She really was growing into a fine shinigami.

"Thank you Erisia-san. I had every confidence that you would take care of that for me. I am here however, not to check on how the delivery went but to let you know that I had a most interesting visitor after you departed today." Ukitake begins.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku came to discuss setting up a training match." Ukitake answers. Erisia's face showed her shock and slight dismay. She'd thought that if she made him go to her Captain that it would never happen… either because Ikkaku just wouldn't ask or because how he'd ask would have her Captain disallowing it….

"You seem surprised." Ukitake notes.

"Yes well when he approached me earlier today once more attempting to challenge me to a fair fight… I suppose I'd finally had enough of his nonsense and while I did not entirely comport myself… as I would have liked to… I did inform him that if he was so desperate for it that he could go through the proper channels… But I never thought he would…. And seeing as how he usually words things I figured that if he did his wording would probably have his request denied. I suppose I am surprised he spoke eloquently enough and kept his thirst for this fight out of it enough to get what he wanted." Erisia admits.

Ukitake took in her words and could only nod. "You are correct, usually he is not very well spoken but I do believe you underestimated him. He is a very determined man and he has been pursuing you to spar since just before your second year in the Academy and he has not given up. He may not like how it is happening but he is taking what he can get. If you are worried due to the difference in experience and skill I did set a number of ground rules to ensure that this training match will benefit you both. It was difficult but I did get him to agree to the same time limit that Renji set. So for the first half of the match you will be restricted to physical combat only, but after that point you may use kido freely. He does need to learn to better fight against it. He is restricted to shikai only… and he has been told that he is not to use typical 11th tactics of landing you in the hospital purposely… I have watched enough of their matches to know that one member of the sparring team usually ends up in Captain Unohana's care. While there is still risk due to the nature of fighting, we can at least be confident that it will truly be an accident and not merely him purposely putting you there. You held yourself admirably against Renji. Treat Ikkaku no differently regardless of the results." Ukitake explains.

Erisia nods, and takes a seat on the bench in the garden. She couldn't help herself… she just felt a little bit overwhelmed by it. Ukitake put a hand on her shoulder. "You are worried, why?" He inquires, after all she hadn't been worried sparring Renji.

"Third Seat Ikkaku is not Renji. Renji is my friend… and there is no such bond with the 11th squad's third seat. I have watched him spar with Yumi and though Yumi is his friend, he goes all out, he holds nothing back and you could honestly believe that he was trying to kill the man that is his best friend. I also know he feels he was slighted when I got the drop on him… But that was luck not skill and I was merely defending myself against his… attempts to be… flirtatious. At the time, no matter how oft I spoke of not being interested and requested he stop he didn't. And I'd always ran from him… that time I did not… and while I know that you have done the best you can to ensure that this will be a training match and to protect me - for which I am grateful… I just do not know how well it will work. I already know that even with my being allowed to use kido, he is still going to most likely win the match. I have become more comfortable in the physical aspects of combat but I am still not a fighter - not in the same way. He will likely end the match if he is able to before I am allowed to use kido and I just do not know how well I am going to fare against him." She confesses.

Ukitake pondered her words carefully. He could understand her worry. He too had witnessed Ikkaku and Yumichika sparring they both went all out but they were also friends at the end of the day and they merely tested each others limits. It wasn't that they were trying to kill each other but that they were trying to learn their weaknesses and overcome them. "Erisia-san, you have come a very long way - especially considering how you came to this world. You are a much better fighter than you give yourself credit for. Though you are not bloodthirsty, you are still a good fighter. You hold your own quite impressively. Renji is a Lieutenant and you acquitted yourself impressively against him. Yes, Renji held back in deference to your differing levels, but in the end he released shikai because you pushed him to it. He upped his game and stopped holding back as much because you were actually making him work for it." Ukitake explains.

"What you seem to not see, Erisia is that while yes, Renji altered his fighting to suit the match because it was merely sparring, he wasn't by any means babying you. As a Lieutenant, it is often his job to test the recruits, to push them to their limits… to help them come into the full of their power. Which means he only holds back enough to do that without hurting them. You should never feel like you're a poor fighter just because you are merely 13th seat and you were fighting a Lieutenant. Renji did all he could do in order to push you which meant he was fighting you so that you would fight at the full of your ability and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Her captain comments.

Erisia blinked as she took in her Captain's words. "I had not thought of it that way. But even if I did fight well against Renji that does not mean I will fare so well against Ikkaku…" She says with a sigh.

"It is alright Erisia, I understand your worry. But so long as you do your best, and make the fear work for you instead of freezing you up then you will do well. If he breaks any of the rules that were set, he will find himself in a great deal of trouble and I am certain that there are a number of people who would be vying for the chance to repay him if he does break them. I do not believe he will however… He does try to respect the rules when they are given…" Ukitake assures her.

"Thank you Sir. I am sorry I've been.. So… awkward with this." Erisia says softly.

"It is alright. I understand why you're worried… but you needn't be. This is a training match - not a fight on a battlefield with no holds barred. It is to help you become a better fighter and to help Ikkaku as well. I believe you will be fine." Ukitake says with a smile.

"Thank you Sir." Erisia says with a little smile and a soft blush tinting her cheeks. She didn't really know why her Captain had such faith in her but she was grateful that he did. She would just have to apply herself that much more during the match with Ikkaku to make her Captain proud. They discussed a few matters of squad business before Ukitake departed to return to the office and let Erisia gather her thoughts and finish tending to the butterflies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Announcement: Sorry this has taken so long, Erisia's muse did not want to cooperate and I am sure you can understand why... She wasn't really over the moon for the idea of sparring with Ikkaku but here it is... I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The following day, Erisia made her way to the training ground and found a lot more people than she had been expecting to be gathered there. All of her friends, what looked like half of the 11th squad and most of the 13th were there as well as a small handful of other people as well. Great, not only was she going to get the crap beat out of her - there was going to be a full audience to witness it. Mentally she sighed.<p>

~ The crowd is to your advantage, Erisia. ~ Kumori comments.

"How do you figure?"

~ Ikkaku knows that if he does anything dishonorable most, if not all of them will seek retribution. And as much as he enjoys fighting, even he does not want **that **kind of fight. I do not know if you are fully aware of it, Erisia but you have befriended some very skilled people." Kumori chuckles. It was the truth but he was also trying to lighten her mood. She would need a clearer head if she had any hope of sparring against Ikkaku for any real length of time.

"I wish we did not have to do this." Erisia sighs to the spirit within.

~ Yet you have said that one day you might accept his challenge just to get him to leave off. Well this is your chance to prove yourself... You cannot back down now. ~

"I know... but... that does not mean that I am eager to cross swords with him."

~ Just try to relax and think of this as just another training exercise. ~ Kumori coaxes.

Erisia tried to calm down and convince herself that it would be just like any other training exercise but it wasn't easy. Sparring Renji had been one thing - this was another entirely... Despite the fact that Captain Ukitake had attempted to put as many precautions in place as possible, Erisia wasn't stupid. She'd been around the 11th division enough thanks to befriending Yumi and Yachiru to know how their sparring sessions usually ended. Still she knew she needed to focus no matter how hard it was going to be to do so. Somehow, she was at least outwardly calmed by the time she got to the center of the training field.

Trust in yourself and in me and we will get through this together. ~ Kumori promises.

Captain Ukitake took the field for a moment and explained the terms that were set for this training session. Once both parties acknowledged that they heard, understood and accepted the terms, he made his way off to the side to watch. Erisia and Ikkaku faced each other and bowed. Then, it began. Ikkaku did not waste any time and was immediately pressing with a fierce attack.

While Eri had not expected him to go easy on her by any stretch of the imagination, neither had she been entirely prepared for coming face to face with his ferocity. She was hard pressed to deflect his attack and lost a good deal of ground because of it but she managed and darted away with shunpo to give herself a moment to catch her breath and steady herself once again. He taunted her for running away but she did not let him get to her...

She applied her kido tactics even if she wasn't allowed to start using kido yet. She used other tricks as well. Things she had learned from the various people she'd trained with from before coming to Soul Society onward. Though he hated to admit it, Ikkaku was impressed - especially when she pulled out a move he actually recognized.

"You learned that from Yachiru... Didn't know you two sparred." He chuckles.

"What you do not know about me, Ikkaku could fill a vast library." She retorts.

"We'll see about that, Eri-hime." He teases, wanting to spark her off. Her eyes flashed dangerously and he laughed as she actually pressed an attack of her own.

They went back and forth and he had to admit that her style shifted and changed a lot thanks to the influences of the people she had trained with... But she still didn't have the heart of a warrior - not like he did. She actually got in a good cut to his chest when she pressed an attack that actually broke past his guard and that only made him get into the fight that much more.

By the time she was allowed to start using Kido, she had received cuts to her left leg, right arm and one across her back - the severity of which no one could quite tell. She was trying her hardest to protect herself against him but it wasn't easy and his brute force broke past her guard more often than she would like to admit.

She was getting tired however and she needed to stop the fight soon but she didn't just want to call it... Quitting was something she knew he would never let her live down and she did not want to think of what new ways he would come up with to annoy her. She threw a few spells at him to distract him mainly and to let her get enough distance to start putting a plan into action.

She was going to have to be careful in order to pull it off but... if she could manage it, maybe she could actually.. save her own hide in this.

"Uh-oh" Renji comments...

"What is it?" Yasuo asks.

"I recognize that shift in her reiatsu."

"What is she doing?" Haru inquires.

"Casting a kido net."

"What for?" Akane asks.

"Could be anything knowing her... but.. it'll be interesting regardless. If she uses it in combination with shibireyubi, Ikkaku is going to be pissed." Renji chuckles quietly.

Sure enough, Erisia was working on a kido net and she cast it as quickly as she could manage... Darting to the clear area above it to try and lure Ikkaku into it. He was a little shocked when he got all tangled up and even more so when her lips moved and he saw power arc into the net and suddenly found himself unable to move. She'd cast the net and paralyzing kido quickly and had not used her full focus on either... so the effects were lessened. Of course the net was dissolved as the paralyzing kido arced along it but it had done what she needed it to do.

As soon as the kido wore off though, Ikkaku was on his feet and swearing up a storm... He grabs his zanpakuto and its sheath and slams them together, calling out the release command. The red flare of his power around him stalls Erisia a moment as his shikai releases... She backs off... debating on the merit of releasing her own...

~ You will have to release at some point if you wish to have a hope of keeping up with him. ~ Kumori comments.

She sighs and deflects an attack, using some hand to hand she'd picked up from Uruhara as well as shunpo to get away.

"Rend, Kumori Kurohyou." She calls out, and her sword transforms into its released state.

"Kido blade, shoulda figured." Ikkaku scoffs.

He is quickly after her again. Her stamina had improved but she was no match for him... and she was wounded... and she was starting to wonder if she wasn't a bit more wounded than she'd first thought. Still she had to push that out of her mind... a fact made all too clear by the fact that another blow got past her guard, the point of his zanpakuto going into the front of her shoulder...

Thankfully not her sword arm but it still hurt and she could feel the warm blood already... She focused on him... and then let him get tangled up in Kumori's whip like tendrils... He was going to have some marks of his own left over from fighting her and both she and Kumori wanted to ensure it. He cursed about the biting cold of the shadowy tendrils... and he could tell that she was starting to fade in the fight.

She lasted a lot longer than he'd expected but he was by no means done. Still he was impressed with the way she combined all of the different things she'd learned from her teachers... She wasn't a warrior but she was going to be a hell of a shinigami someday. But enough was enough. The next attack he sent her way, landed her on her back in the dirt with the point of Hozukimaru at her throat.

"Do you yield?" He asks, grinning ferally despite the blood coming from the myriad wounds he'd gotten in the fight. He'd have preferred ending the fight differently but he had agreed to Ukitake's terms and thus, had to make due.

She could only nod her affirmative as she felt her energy leaving her... Kumori returned to his sealed state and she winced in pain as the dirt got into the slash she'd taken across her back. Those gathered had been impressed that she'd held out for so long against Ikkaku. Granted he had actually held back quite a great deal so it had looked to be a better fight than it might have been otherwise, but she had still done well regardless.

Akane was the first at her side. "You okay Eri?"

"No... he got in a lot more hits than he should have... I couldn't block nearly well enough." She admits quietly to Akane...

"Haru help me get her up." Akane comments and soon the boys are holding Erisia on her feet so Akane can assess the damages.

"How in the nine hells were you still fighting him Eri?" Haru comments as he sees the various cuts and bruises she bore.

"I don't really know... sheer force of will?" She inquires. She felt miserable now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Others saw her friends holding her up and came over to investigate. "Is everything alright?" Renji asks as he comes closer. Then he sees the state of his adopted sister and sighs... "You should have stopped when you got that cut across your back Eri."

"Didn't really feel it at the time..."

"You're feeling it now though, aren't you?"

"I think that's an understatement." She sighs.

"We need to get you to the fourth and get those cleaned out and tended to." Renji points out... He notices the deep sigh and how she hangs her head... but before he can chide her for it, someone else already is.

Slender fingertips tip up her chin. "How many times must I remind you that you need not hide your face?" Comes Yumi's voice.

"I am not certain, Yumi..." She trails off.

"Why do you feel the need this time?" He inquires.

"I got wounded enough that I'm going to have to go to the fourth, despite the efforts made to keep me from having to go there."

"You took that cut to the back very early on in your match against Ikkaku and you lasted an impressively long time after that before the injuries took their toll on you. Had you not been using so much kido you might have lasted longer. But you did quite well for someone who is still so very new to all this." Yumi assures her.

"I shouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

"Nonsense... I was watching the fight and for someone who is not a natural warrior as Ikkaku is, you acquitted yourself quite well against him. Were you less skilled you would be far more injured than you are. While Ikkaku held back only enough to keep within the boundaries set to allow this match to happen, he did not pursue you with any less focus than he does any other opponent. Ikkaku is a far more seasoned fighter than you are. He has been at this much, much longer than you have so there is no shame in having been bested in this... You fought well. Had you not expended so much of yourself he would have been done in with that evil combination of a kido net and paralyzing kido. Had it not released when it did you would have been able to best him without retaliation." Yumi points out.

Erisia blinked at his words... and he chuckled at her reaction. "You are in some ways a far more balanced fighter than Ikkaku will ever be. We learned kido at the academy but I do not think he has used it since we graduated. What you lack is not will or skill... merely experience, Erisia. You combine methods to enhance your skills and mask your weaknesses... For someone not even a year out of the academy you are doing beautifully... So enough of that trying to hide. Yes, Ikkaku bested you in this match but it was a training session. You now know more of what you need to work on... So even in losing you have won knowledge."

"You are being wasted in the 11th Yumi. You are far too intelligent to languish as fifth seat." Erisia chuckles, wincing as it pulls the slash across her back.

Yumi preens a bit at the compliment. "Perhaps but I have no desire to leave the 11th at this time. Now go on and let them get you healed up." Yumi says with a smile as the group moves her off to the fourth division.

Ukitake was worried for his 13th seat but no lasting damage seemed to have been done. Yumichika made very valid points... He had hoped she would not be injured at all but at least it was nothing too severe. He arranged to have one of the other lower seats take over tending to the butterflies and made sure to stop by and see his subordinate to reinforce that he was proud of the progress she was making.

Unohana had shooed most of her friends away. The minor cuts were easily healed but the gash to her back was far deeper and she wished to make sure it was properly cleaned out before healing it so that there would be no lasting effects from it. She had a special drawing salve that would make sure all of the dirt was out of the wound, though it would have to remain on it overnight. Come morning she could finish healing it and send Erisia back to her squad...

Before visiting hours were over, Erisia received one unexpected visitor. He was quiet in his entrance as she appeared to be resting... she was laying on her stomach of course, in deference to her injuries... She was still a bit bruised as well but the other cuts had already been cleaned out and healed... She felt him enter the room. She'd been meditating in a manner of speaking - going back over the fight in her head so that she could make note of where she'd gone wrong and fix it once she was released. She was somewhat surprised though, that he was here. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked in the direction she felt his energy coming from.

"I am sorry if I woke you." Comes that familiar voice. Her eyes flickered around and noted that it was just the two of them present at this time.

"You did not wake me, Byakuya. I was merely going over the match in my mind..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to the numbing agent, Captain Unohana put on the slash."

"It is nothing serious, I trust?"

"It was pretty deep but not serious. She just wanted to put some drawing salve on it overnight to make sure that it is fully cleaned out before healing it just to be safe." She explains. He nods, that did sound like Unohana. "Were you there?" She inquires.

"I did watch your match with Third Seat Ikkaku, yes."

"I did not see you there."

"I prefer to keep out of plain view so as better to observe... besides your attention was focused on your opponent as it should have been."

"I do not think I focused enough. Had I, I would not be here." She sighs.

"I think you do not give yourself enough credit... You did very well despite the differences in your skill levels. Third Seat Ikkaku only held back enough to stay within the boundaries Captain Ukitake set."

"That's what Yumi said."

"And he is correct. Third Seat Ikkaku still pursued you with his usual level of bloodlust and you held your own quite well." Byakuya comments.

She looked away... as much as she liked being around him... sometimes it was hard for her as well and this was one of those times. She felt so... graceless right now... and so very vulnerable and she didn't want him catching on to anything that... might.. upset him... But she was curious as to why he was personally here. Surely Renji or even Unohana had informed him that she was fine...

"Forgive me for asking... but... I cannot help but be curious as to why you came to check on me personally... Surely Renji or Captain Unohana told you I was okay." She says softly, keeping the tone of her words light as she was uncertain of this whole situation really.

~ Just tell her the truth. ~ Senbonzakura coaxes. Byakuya weighed the options and decided that perhaps... just this once, he could do so.

"I suppose I am here because despite their assurances I wished to confirm it with my own two eyes." He admits.

His words have Erisia opening her eyes once again and looking over her shoulder at him... the question in her eyes though she could not bring it to her lips. She was certain this was one of those times she was being allowed to see behind his mask and she was fearful if she said something wrong the mask would fall back into place... He noticed the look in her eyes and felt the shifting of her reiatsu..

"I came to check on you myself, because I was worried." He admits so quietly she was scarcely sure she'd heard him. She just blinked at him in shock... It was not how he most wished for any of this to be coming to light but... how he hoped to begin was going to have to wait. Not that this was really beginning anything more than letting her in on the fact that he cared for her... but... at least it was a start - right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long, long time in coming and this isn't nearly enough... but this is as much as we're being given right now...Quite honestly I'm shocked he's given me this much to work with considering how long he's been digging his heels in. Part of me wonders if Senbonzakura hasn't possessed him... But hey, I'll take what I can get LOL. I hope you enjoy this and I do intend for things to actually start progressing more - muses willing. I don't know that I'll be able to update this every day but I will try my best to update as often as the muses create enough for me to do so. Though Byakuya does warn me that he will not be rushed... Buy anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>He was worried about her? She must have misheard him. Besides, Unohana and Renji both had to have talked to him... he did mention that - hadn't he? So if he truly had been worried, surely hearing from the Healer herself that Eri was fine would have sufficed. Oh this was much too much to take in and process right now. She was still reeling from the fact that she had actually had to face off against Ikkaku.<p>

While it was true that Erisia had been living at the Kuchiki Estate since she had come to soul society she'd never really seen Byakuya be this... open with anyone. She was confident that there was at least a friendship now between them but this was different... Wasn't it? She had been lucky enough during her time at the estate to catch fleeting glimpses of the man behind the titles, but this really was the first time she had ever heard him openly express concern.

Perhaps this had been what Captain Ukitake had been talking about... Had she really waited long enough that Byakuya was showing what he felt in more overt ways? Or was she misreading this? Oh she really couldn't do this now... It was all just a bit too much and she wasn't in the proper state to deal with it. She also wasn't sure how she should react to the information... one wrong move and his mask could go back up like it'd never come down and whatever progress this might be could be undone.

"Oh?" Quietly fell from her lips, a slightly questioning tone to it, almost absently it was all the more response she felt able to give at this particular time.

Byakuya could feel the fluctuations in her reiatsu. A myriad of things from predominant confusion to an undercurrent of excitement and something else he wasn't quite sure how to interpret... He had to admit that while she had been living at the estate for five years now, due to his nature, she knew very little about him beyond what everyone was allowed to see. It was a problem he would have to begin to rectify after she was released from the fourth's care.

"Is it so difficult to believe?" He inquires though he does not pause long enough to allow her to answer. "It is my own fault I suppose... I have long been taught to school away reactions... the neutral mask is very necessary when dealing with nobles." he begins to explain and Erisia could kind of understand that. All of the relatives of his she had met seemed to have been waiting for him to slip up so they could slip in... well not all of them but enough of them that she didn't have to question that.

"But I have grown accustomed to your presence enough that home feels colder when you are not there. I have also come to enjoy your company, Erisia... I like you being there. When Rukia told me of your altercation with third seat Ikkaku, the worry began... small and easy to ignore but there regardless. I know that you are quite capable but I am also aware of the damage he nearly always causes - even in sparring matches. The idea of you being harmed did not sit well with me and the reality is even more unpleasant." He explains.

She just continued to listen to him, watching him carefully, in awe of being allowed to see this side of him... "Watching you be helped away from the training grounds only brought that worry more to the forefront. Upon hearing the extent of the injuries you received, the worry would not dissipate despite hearing it from Captain Unohana herself that you would be fine... It did not begin to ease until I was able to see for myself that you are not too greatly harmed."

Wow... this was... a lot... a whole lot... it was too much. Her brain was doing flip flops trying to wrap itself around what was happening... "I am sorry I worried you." She says quietly... looking away. It seemed then, that Byakuya decided to take a tiny page from Yumi's book as his fingertips reached out to urge her to not hide her face away. He saw the blush deepen there and felt the pull... the attraction that was building... But he was not one to rush into things and while he could not have the entire beginning of this as he had pictured it there were some things that he would adamantly refuse to allow to happen in any other way than that which he had planned... But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

"Do not be sorry." He says simply, holding her gaze for several long moments before letting his fingertips slip from her face and sitting back more in his seat.

She pushed herself to sit up... it was getting too hard to keep just looking over her shoulder at him. Of course the moment she did so, the covers shifted and revealed that all that was keeping her covered were the bandages that had been wrapped around her - but at least they covered her like a form fitting shirt... Still she could not help but pull the covers to her chest once she got better situated...

"Forgive me... but... I suppose that... this has all caught me off guard... my mind was still reeling from fighting Ikkaku.. and... while... part... part of me has hoped that... Perhaps you would allow me to see more of the man behind the mask and titles... I... did not dare to do more than hope.." She admits, her voice trailing off.

It was his turn to be surprised as was evidenced by the arched brow. "How long have you wished to know me?" He inquires.

Erisia looked down again, biting her lower lip... "Since first meeting you when you opened the door to the room Tessai had put me in to heal me from the first Hollow attack you saved me from. I... was drawn... you... have always been so very different from anyone I have interacted with... Yes, I stalled partly because I was startled but that was not the only reason. And as I have been fortunate to live with you... that desire to know you has not faded... What glimpses I catch only make me wish to seek more." She explains...

Byakuya was taken aback by that information. While there might have been others who thought such things no one else had ever expressed anything remotely like this. The last person to speak even in a remotely similar way, was Hisana. He was momentarily at a loss for what to say... but Senbonzakura nudged him into speaking once more.

"Then if it pleases you, when you are released from Unohana's care perhaps we can try to ... make up for that." He says in a diplomatic tone, though there is a smile in his eyes.

Erisia cannot help the sparkling smile that touches her lips at hearing that... "I would like that very much, Byakuya." She replies and despite being injured, and bandaged, Byakuya was hard pressed to recall a time he believed she looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. Her entire spirit was effused with this shining joy and it made her simply radiant.

"I shall take my leave before Captain Unohana comes to make her rounds... I believe visiting hours are nearly over and she will not take kindly to my still being here as sleep is essential to the healing process. Rest well, Erisia." He says in a soft tone, rising but not stepping away from her... instead, he takes her hand in his and bends to kiss it... leaving Erisia sitting upon the hospital bed, positively shocked.

What neither of them knew was that Unohana had already begun making some rounds, and sensing Byakuya's energy, curiosity got the better of her and she had seen some of the interaction. She was gone of course before he could realize that she was there, but what she had seen and heard was more than enough to have her wanting to pay a visit to Ukitake.

When she came back around to Erisia's room, Unohana found Erisia still sitting upon the bed, looking rather quite stunned. "Is everything all right, Erisia-san?" Unohana inquires in that gentle tone. Her voice seemed to snap Erisia out of her shocked state.

"Oh... oh yes, it is fine." Erisia stumbles, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"What has happened?"

"I... should not speak of it." Erisia says softly.

"I will not betray the trust you give me, Erisia-san. If you wish to talk you can have faith it will go no further." Unohana assures her.

"Byakuya came to visit..." Erisia says, her tone quiet and slightly, awed still.

Color Unohana very curious now. She takes the seat the noble had abandoned and gestures for Erisia to continue... "He... admitted he had been worried and that it had not eased despite hearing from you that I would be fine... he said that it took him seeing me himself to ease the worry...and... I... I don't think I've ever heard him express concern openly in all the time I've been here... and... it just... got... stranger from there." Erisia says with a small smile on her lips.

"Stranger how?"

"He mentioned that he has become accustomed to my being at the Estate and that it now seems colder if I am not there... and... He enjoys my company... and when I am released from your care... I think he intends... for us to start... I don't even know... I guess to better get to know each other. I mean I've lived there five years now and I don't know much of who he is behind the titles he bears... and ... I... I just cannot help but wonder if I'm dreaming or something... this can't really be happening can it?" Erisia inquires...

Unohana smiled. "I do not think you are dreaming, Erisia-san. I believe that Captain Kuchiki has finally reached a point where he feels he can actually start acting on what he has been thinking about for quite some time."

"What do you mean?" Erisia asks.

"I believe that he has been drawn to you for quite some time now Erisia-san. However, with his titles and responsibilities as well as the losses he has suffered in his life, he was careful and cautious to take enough time so as to not hurt you or himself and to still meet the expectations of his clan and duty to Soul Society. But I must admit your presence has done him wonders. Now that he has decided he can act I think you will find that your patience has paid off." Unohana explains.

"He kissed my hand before he left." Erisia admits, quietly, blushing like mad and sounding almost giddy.

"Then I would say your patience has definitely paid off." Unohana chuckles. "You should try to get some rest Erisia. I will stop by again in the morning to finish healing that wound and then perhaps if you feel up to it, you can be released though I do suggest you take it easy for the following week to make sure that you do not injure yourself. Though the cut will be healed, the muscles will still be vulnerable for a little while and it would be easy to pull one of them right now."

"I will do my best to take it easy then ma'am."

"Good, rest well Erisia-san."

"Goodnight, Captain Unohana." Erisia says with a smile as the healer departs. Erisia got settled as comfortably as she could on her stomach again and Captain Unohana retreated to have a conversation with a dear friend. Who would have thought that Erisia's getting hurt would have brought about such a miracle? She would not betray her promise to Erisia but she could still give Ukitake the gist of what transpired. It would seem that the waiting was finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days saw the blossoms of change opening. Come the end of the formal work day, Byakuya could be found outside of the Thirteenth Squad, waiting for Erisia. They would then walk home together actually carrying on real conversations. Mostly about how things went through the day, reserving other topics for the safety of the Estate. While progress was indeed being made, neither was ready to have unsolicited opinions being offered.

They were both aware that people were talking but for now, with nothing else for these people to latch on to, it was kept to a minimum. Most were too fearful of meeting Senbonzakura's shikai to speak out of turn...thankfully. But there were also some people who were carefully speculating well away from where either Erisia or Byakuya might hear.

Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku sat around the low table in Ukitake's dining room at Ugendo. The old friends could not help but gather to marvel at the changes that were happening around them. As some of the oldest members of the Gotei they had seen so many of these people grow and come in to their own... Unohana knew that Ukitake regarded Byakuya as something like a nephew. He'd always been fond of the young man - despite how spirited and brash Byakuya had once been.

"It seems that the season is warming up." Kyoraku chuckles.

Unohana shook her head chuckling. "Indeed it seems that the cold, lonely time of mourning has finally been passed. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever allow himself to heal." She muses.

"If Erisia had not come along, I do not think he would have allowed it at this time. I do not even think he remembered what it was like to live in one sense. After Hisana passed it was like he forgot about actually living... His heart joined her in the grave and only honor and duty kept him going. He was sleepwalking through the world - and though quite effective at it, it is only a half life. We have each seen him fade. But it is a hopeful thing to see that spark back within his eyes." Ukitake says with a smile.

"It is a shame he left his brashness behind so completely. We could do with some added life around here." Kyoraku jokes.

"I do not think his fire has gone out Shunsui. But merely been tempered and honed into a tool that is more useful to him. Now only those deemed truly worthy will see what else that fire can do." Unohana explains... amusement coloring her tone.

"Well we can rest easily knowing that Shun is in no danger of being deemed that worthy." Ukitake laughs. Kyoraku looked wounded for all of about a minute before he joined his friends in laughter.

"Well so long as that fire comes back, it matters little if all of us get to see it. I knew from that first day when he brought her to meet with Sasakibe that there was something going on. Took him long enough to realize it." Kyoraku says with a grin.

"You couldn't have just behaved... You had to go and poke at the hornets nest. You're lucky he was still so deeply in denial, Shun." Ukitake teases.

"Where would the fun in that have been? Besides it was quite interesting to feel his reiatsu flaring up in a territorial way. Who would have thought he had it in him."

"You are positively shameless, Shunsui. It's no wonder Nanao feels the need to beat you soundly about the head with that book so often."

"Dear Nanao-chan still has not yet learned my personality... sadly... In time she will... until then if it makes her happy." Kyoraku says with a laugh and a shrug.

Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku continued talking about Byakuya's coming back around among other things throughout dinner... Though they all had different thoughts on the matter, they could all agree on one thing - it was way past time and they were all glad that things seemed to be looking back up for the young nobleman.

Dinner at the Kuchiki Estate was a far less silent affair and only in part due to the fact that Rukia was back in Seireitei for the next month as part of the rotation that Captain Ukitake had her on in order to balance her being a Lieutenant with the importance of her mission in Karakura town. Despite the Captain Commander's reservations the simple fact that a small group of the residents could see what was going on around them meant that they were in far more danger of being attacked and so, it was agreed that they should be trained in how to defend themselves enough to escape. To buy enough time for those who were supposed to handle the situations to do so.

It was part of an effort to keep the allies Soul Society was gaining from turning into enemies. There were of course vulnerabilities and they all had quite enough to deal with without such things being added to. It was Rukia's duty to oversee the training when she was on rotation in Karakura Town. A few of the other Lieutenants who had enough rapport with the humans in question would alternate when Rukia had to return to Soul Society.

Rukia was quite happy to see the changes in her brother. Captain Ukitake had informed her of certain changes - such as the fact that Byakuya made a concentrated effort to escort Erisia home when he was not assigned elsewhere. Upon her return to Soul Society, she had taken it upon herself one evening when Erisia was on rounds with the 13th to speak with her brother.

"Nii-sama. I do not mean to bring up sensitive subjects but... I was wondering if you would allow me to speak openly about something..." Rukia says softly...

"What is it you wish to speak of Rukia?" He inquired, oddly curious as to what it was that was making Rukia seek to speak with him. She was hardly ever so careful in selecting her words and he felt the weight of whatever it was she had on her mind in her reiatsu.

"I just wanted you to know that Hisana would never have wanted you to remain alone after her passing. I do not remember much about my sister... I was quite small when she had to abandon me... but I do remember her being very generous of spirit and very kind. The only reason she left me behind is because she felt it was my best chance at surviving. But my sister would never have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your days, Nii-sama... She would have expected you to mourn her passing as it is essential to moving on... But she would have wanted you to move on... to find happiness again." Rukia explains in a quiet, respectful tone.

Byakuya was left blinking in the wake of her words. Hisana had indeed been a very kind hearted woman. It had been clear from her impassioned pleas that her heart was quite a deep well. She had wanted so very desperately to find the sister she'd been forced to abandon. It pained her deeply that she'd had to do so. It was why despite how much it wore on her physically, she'd tried herself to find Rukia. Hisana had never hesitated to help someone. She was well liked by the servants and had always been polite and pleasant to be around. So he knew Rukia's words to be true. Though perhaps he had known Hisana better than Rukia had been able to know her... It seemed that she still had a good measure of the woman he'd been fortunate enough to call wife...

He sighed... and felt Senbonzakura urging him to lighten the burden of his heart... "I have warred with the vows I spoke... and while I know that what you speak must be true... Hisana was a very beautiful woman both of face and heart... It is not so easy as just flipping a switch, Rukia. But I am trying. I wish to know more about Erisia. I... believe that I inadvertently took Hisana's presence here for granted... She was so quiet, so gentle of spirit that it was easy to... allow things to just remain quiet. I loved your sister quite deeply... it was that gentle spirit which called to me... You are not the first to tell me that I was released from my vows once Hisana passed from this world." He begins, his voice soft, his words slow in coming. He was not good at speaking about the things that affected him. He was usually so very deeply guarded... Yet, speaking with Erisia more and getting to know her and to allow her to know more of him was something he was coming to enjoy.

Rukia for her part, sat quietly and tried to allow her brother the time he needed to say whatever it was he was going to say. She had learned that if she did this, she was much more likely to learn things about him than if she tried to actively seek them out. Byakuya took in her silence and the curiosity in his eyes and was grateful she did not press him. This was hard enough as it was.

"Be patient with me, Rukia... I did not have the luxury of a sibling growing up and find it hard to be open now. I have been remiss in my duties as a brother... and I am sorry for that. I took much in my life for granted and I wish to change this... but this is a change that will take time to come about for it took far longer to forge the mask that must be changed... "

"It is alright, Nii-sama I understand. You were never allowed to be open with the people around you...as a noble it was never wise and as a young Captain you had to present a certain image. But you are established now, you have proven your worth as a shinigami... I would like you to feel comfortable in being open with me... but if it takes time for you to be able to do so, I will understand... But everyone needs someone they can be themselves with... one place where there is no worry of being judged... Family should be that place but considering the rest of the nobles in the family I understand your reluctance... So perhaps... once things are more established between you and Erisia-san she could become that person for you." Rukia suggests. She could not help herself, she wanted to see her brother happy and from the few interactions she'd been fortunate enough to see, she knew that Erisia's very presence lightened her brother's heart.

It seemed becoming a Lieutenant had indeed done Rukia many wonders. She had matured so well and where this confidence had come from he was not certain but it suited her. "Thank you, Rukia... I will certainly attempt it... I admit I have been drawn to her from practically the first moment we met. There is a quality to her... she is at once a very gentle, soft spoken soul but there is a fire and steel to the core of her. Despite having been fearful she never let it stop her. There is a quiet strength to her... She has a noble's refinement but she is so open with those around her - a fact I have oft found myself envious of. She has somehow struck a balance that though I have had far longer to do, I have not been able to find in myself." He says with a small sigh.

Rukia was practically bursting with the information he was actually sharing with her and it glittered in her eyes... But she had to maintain her composure. Squealing like a schoolgirl would only have him shut down again and she wanted this talk to continue and she knew that he needed it to continue. He had to learn that there were some people it was okay to let see the man behind the mask... "Most of the people who have met Erisia-san like her. She is honest but she is never cruel when she shares her opinions. She is loyal to those she calls friend and she strives to become the best version of herself that she can be - all admirable traits. She is still very timid in some areas but she has been growing more and more as a member of the 13th. Captain Ukitake tries to ensure that she has the proper foundation. He knows that since she was abused as a child that she needs more positive reinforcement to be able to see herself what we all see so clearly." Rukia comments.

Byakuya could only nod in agreement. "I once spoke with him on her behalf before she graduated. He is a very skilled teacher. His kind nature enables him to take the more gentle spirits and help them find their strengths. He did so with you as well and you have become a credit to the gotei. I have not said so, but I am proud of the woman you have become, Rukia."

Rukia was shocked to hear his words and could not stop herself from hugging him then. "Thank you, Nii-sama... you do not know how much it means to me to hear you say so." She admits quietly. He took the hugging in stride though it was somewhat awkward for him. She finally sat back much to his relief.

"I just wanted you to feel more at ease, Nii-sama. Erisia is a wonderful person and I do not want you to lose the opportunity for happiness because you think you are dishonoring my sister's memory. The only way you could truly do so, is if you stopped living and tried to join her in the life beyond this one." Rukia says softly, hoping that she had selected the right words. She still did not quite know how to handle this side of her brother but she had to try...

He nods... "I do not wish it to slip through my fingers, Rukia. It will take time... because I do not wish to rush this... I know how long she has been here but much of that was spent at the academy... Aside from that, I was not able to properly court Hisana. There are so many things I should have done and had not at the time had the presence of mind to do... I will do things properly this time or I will not do them at all."

Rukia was kind of shocked at hearing that... it was a pretty big revelation... but she understood. "Then take your time, Nii-sama. Savor whatever this might become and enjoy the process. Just so long as you do not get so lost in the process that you miss everything else." She chuckles lightly... Though he did not laugh, his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"I shall try to make certain I miss nothing."

"Good. I should check back in at the 13th... be well, nii-sama." Rukia says as she rises and excuses herself.

~ I am surprised you spoke with her so openly. ~ Senbonzakura muses.

"It is something I should have done from the time she was adopted in to the clan. I found her, as I promised Hisana and I brought her in to the clan... but only a few small handful of times have I ever truly acted as her brother. My interaction with Rukia is just one more thing that I seek to change."

~ Erisia is certainly a positive influence. ~

"She deserves better than a half broken warrior..."

~ You have never been broken, Master. You merely lost yourself for a time. But it is good to see that you are trying to come out of the maze that your honor and duty made for you. ~

"I will not leave them entirely behind for they are part of me... but losing myself in my titles and my work was not the best way to handle things... All it did was help me hide from the pain but hiding is no solution to a problem, at best it is a temporary bandage... I will not let such a thing hamper me again."

~ I am glad to hear it Master.~

It had been a conversation that needed to take place and in some ways it helped heal more of the wounds to his heart and soul. That evening dinner proved to be quite entertaining - at least for those lucky enough to over hear the conversations being held. Dinner at the Kuchiki Estate had not been nearly so lively on such a regular basis since before Byakuya's mother had passed away.

"The SWA is having a meeting next Saturday. You will be there, won't you Eri?" Rukia asks.

"Of course. What is on the agenda this time?" Erisia inquires.

"Oh the usual... and everyone is curious about what's going on with you and Nii-sama." Rukia teases... Erisia flushed pink and Byakuya started paying more attention to the conversation.

"They need not be concerned nor involved as it is none of their business." Byakuya comments.

"Well they just want to know if one of Seireitei's most attractive bachelors is off the market."

"I was not aware I was on the market. I do not believe I ever gave the impression I wanted any person's company after Hisana passed." He says, frowning.

Rukia laughs. "That is just because the right woman had not yet come along."

"There is nothing yet to discuss and I would not discuss it even if there were. Some things should be kept only between the people it directly involves." Erisia protests.

"Relax, Eri... I'm just teasing. You should see how badly you're blushing. I know that whatever is building between you and nii-sama is still new... but with just the fact that he walks you home from work every day you both do not have other pressing matters after the formal work day ends, has spurred all sorts of talk. You need to be aware of that. Most won't say anything while Nii-sama is around but at the meeting, there will more than likely be questions." Rukia explains.

"Then maybe I shouldn't go to the next meeting." Erisia sighs.

"Nonsense. You cannot let them get to you Eri-chan. Just tell them what you told me. They won't be happy about it, but they'll have to accept it. Though be warned once there is something confirmed as going on between you and nii-sama I am sure someone, usually Matsumoto, will request pictures."

"Why on earth would they want any pictures?" Byakuya inquires.

"Because whether you realize it or not, Nii-sama you are a very handsome man... and if Erisia is in a relationship with you, that gives her more opportunities to catch moments with you not being the stoic captain they all know... They cannot help their curiosity." Rukia chuckles.

"You mean they want pictures of him in something other than his uniform."

"More or... **less**." Rukia comments, stressing the less and causing Erisia to blush deeply...

"That is enough of such talk, Rukia." Byakuya chides.

Dinner continued with only mild disruption at Rukia's choice of topics... but for the most part Byakuya contributed far more than he would have previously. Though sometimes Rukia's topics left him wondering just why he wanted to get to know his sister better...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: First of all I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I have been getting. And the muses thank you too. It seems more reviews makes them more inclined to work... Anyway, I hope you like where things are going. I am just going with the muse flow at the moment. If they're going to talk, I'm going to write it. I am getting a little antsy. There are a few things I want to do but the muses are kind of dragging their feet on getting me to a point those things can actually happen at... but at least they're being talkative. If there is anything you'd like to see, please let me know... and if I get enough reviews I might start doing one shot omake segments as rewards! Just a thought... but we'll see how things go. Just bear with me people... I know that there have been four stories and that it seems like it's taken forever to get to this point but I do want to let you know that the muses have a lot of other things they'd like to do as well.. so hopefully this will keep going for a good long while yet.**

**I am having fun writing this and I hope you all are having fun reading it. Sometimes it takes me a little while to wake certain muses who need to talk to me for progress to happen and sometimes real life gets in my way... but I do not intend to stop writing this so long as it is interesting and doesn't become too redundant. But let us all cheer for the fact that Byakuya has finally stopped fighting me on certain things! **

**This next chapter is a brief departure from the good stuff but the muses assured me it was necessary to future plots so bear with us please. I hope you enjoy it and as always, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>The next meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association proved interesting indeed...<p>

"So... Eri-chan..." Matsumoto began.

"Yes?"

"What ever is going on between you an a certain captain?"

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about." Erisia says calmly. She had been thinking about how to deal with this should it come up ever since Rukia had brought up the possibility. Since she was prepared, she was a lot calmer than she'd been when Rukia'd posed the few questions she'd had.

"Nonsense, Eri-chan. A number of us have personally witnessed Captain Kuchiki escorting you home after the formal work day ends... He's even conversing with you which I can tell you is nothing short of a miracle, so surely there must be something."

"We live in the same place... why is his choosing to walk with me strange?"

"Because he only started doing so recently... and he does have to back track to walk with you from the 13th..." Matsumoto points out.

"I believe Rukia can attest to the fact that Byakuya-sama has been trying to become more at ease with speaking with the people around him. Who could blame him for choosing to begin with his sister and the young woman who shares his home?" Erisia counters.

"I can indeed. Nii-sama is trying to be more well rounded. And since the events on Sokyoku Hill he has been trying to communicate more with myself as well as those considered closest to him. I think it is a good thing. Considering that lack of communication is what had Soul Society at large so blindsided by the defection." Rukia explains.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes at both younger women. "There must be something going on..." She protests.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, even if there were something going on, I would never divulge it. I am not that sort of person... I believe that there are some things which should be only between the individuals that are directly involved. If ever there comes a time when there is something than mere speculation flittering about, I am sure you will be aware of it..." Erisia counters, calmly.

Matsumoto attempted to argue but was quieted by Captain Unohana...

"What's it matter anyway, Matsumoto? Everyone's known that Eri-chan has been Bya-kushi's practically since she got here. This ain't news ta anyone..." Yachiru laughs.

Matsumoto turned towards the petite chairwoman of the SWA. "What do you mean, Yachiru?"

Yachiru laughs. "You're not real observant, are you? Hell... I've known he liked her since we threw that going away party for her before she left for the academy... Well that only really confirmed it. I suspected soon as I heard he was letting her live at the Estate. That's what, four or five years ago now? You really are behind on the uptake Matsumoto... Don't see why it's a big deal anyway... Bya-kushi's got as much right as anyone else to be happy... and not a one of us here can deny that he hadn't much been happy for a long time before Eri-chan showed up."

"How is it you know all this, Yachiru?" Rukia inquired.

"Duh... I watch things of course. I get bored sometimes and there ain't a lot to do when we're not out fighting... Besides you should all know about the tunnels I made under the Kuchiki Estate - how many times did we use them to get in here for meetings until Rukia cleared it with Bya-kushi? I just don't see why it's a big deal - it's old news. They wanna keep it quiet let them. It ain't like it'd be a big shock... Bya-kushi ain't never been big on overt displays of anything... But it's obvious to me at least he likes her - has for a while. I could tell cuz he wasn't always so grouchy anymore... I mean that time that he invited Yumi to dinner as a thank you for training Eri and I followed Feathers' reiatsu there... He didn't try to throw me out or nothin like he normally would. He's been changing little by little ever since Eri-chan started living with him." She explains.

Everyone there was rather quite shocked at the information they were being given and by whom. So many of them had sort of dismissed Yachiru for a variety of reasons. Sure, she was a Lieutenant but the boundless ball of bubblegum pink energy just didn't seem to pay much more attention to the things around her unless there was food or a fight going on. It seemed they would all have to be a little more wary around the petite lieutenant.

"That's very interesting information, Yachiru..." Unohana muses.

Yachiru shrugs. "Ain't my fault you guys seem to forget I'm a lieutenant too. Ain't just cuz Ken-chan wanted me to be one... He became captain by ascension... I ain't got any such claims... But I earned my rank... wasn't anything that was ever broadcast because who'd have believed it? It's easier to just let everyone think that no one was willing to tell Ken-chan I couldn't be his lieutenant. But I ain't all that much different from Shiro-kun you know. He looks like a kid too but he don't fight like one...Just because I haven't grown up just yet don't mean I don't know what's going on. Think about it, I live in the 11th squad... I see things ain't no kid should see... but it doesn't bother me any... never has." She explains.

She had a very valid point... a scary valid point. They would all have to be much more careful around her...

"Seems like you should have been sent to the second squad... You certainly have the knack for it." Nanao chuckles.

"What would I want with the stealth squad? Oh sure I can be sneaky - it's how I made all them tunnels without Bya-kushi knowing about 'em... But they don't much get into fighting and that just don't appeal to me. I'll stay where I'm at thanks."

The rest of the meeting went by fairly quickly and soon, Rukia and Erisia were once again alone, but for the servants at the estate.

"Thank you for backing me up Rukia." Erisia comments.

"Of course, what are friends for? Besides I know that nii-sama would rather things be allowed to develop however they are going to without people meddling." Rukia says with a shrug.

"It seems we have all underestimated Yachiru by a good deal." Erisia chuckles.

"It does seem that way doesn't it? She's a lot smarter than any of us ever realized. We are certainly going to have to watch ourselves around her now."

"I am not so sure about that, Rukia. You heard her. She says she knew something was up from practically day one... and this is the first she's spoken of it. It seems she keeps secrets rather well."

"Well she does like you Erisia and Yachiru is fairly loyal to her friends... And for some reason she has always liked nii-sama. I believe she had a little girl crush on him for a time. She said it herself, before your arrival, he was not very happy and he does seem to have been changing gradually since you came to Soul Society." Rukia muses.

Erisia pondered the information that Rukia had just given her... "All I did was give her candy once, and well I have sparred with her a few times... and how has Byakuya been changing?" She inquires.

Rukia chuckles. "It's more than that with Yachiru. While I will admit that giving her candy is probably something that helped... you don't treat her like she is a little kid - which had far more merit than mere candy. Though I can't believe you willingly sparred with her. You treat her like she is no different from you or I... many people here disregard her as a child... wrong though it may be. You've befriended Yumichika as well and she's always respected him. And you've stood up to Ikkaku. You may not be a warrior as the members of the 11th are but there are several things about your personality that made it easy for her to befriend you and over time you've only solidified that." Rukia explains.

Erisia had clearly never thought about that. She'd done very little of that overtly. In fact the only thing she'd done overtly was stand up to Ikkaku. "I really didn't think about it. I suppose that while she appears to be a child I know that she is a lieutenant and I just treated her as I'd like to be treated. We weren't full out sparring she just wanted to play around more or less since she knows I'm not 11th."

Rukia nods. "And you wonder why so many people like you so much." She chuckles. "As for how nii-sama has been changing, you live with him, how could you not notice?" She inquires.

"I have no basis for comparison. I do not know the man he was before I was dropped into his life." Erisia comments... Rukia had to give her that...

"Well, he was always much colder, much more the nobleman and Captain. But all of the weight that has been dragging him down for years has slowly been lifting. With you around, I have actually caught him smiling... his eyes would often soften because of something you were saying. The wounds to his heart have been slowly healing and you see now the results of this. He is actually trying to get to know you better, to properly pursue you... And he has also been trying to be more... talkative with myself and a few key others." Rukia explains.

"It still... surprises me... I feel that this must be a dream and that I will wake and the world will be duller somehow." Erisia says softly.

"It's okay Eri-chan. We've all known for a while that you like Nii-sama. I'm just glad that he's finally reached a place where he can return that. It's going to take time... but it's already starting to happen. The fact that he is trying to get to know you better is proof enough of that."

Erisia could only nod. She was blushing a bit and that couldn't be helped... Rukia just bumped shoulders with the younger woman and offered her a smile... She was just happy to see both her brother and Erisia happier.

"I never did get to compliment you on your match with Ikkaku. Captain Ukitake made certain to have it recorded so that no matter what happened if you wanted to revisit it, you could in order to see what you did wrong and what you did well... I really am sorry I didn't get to stay for it, but the previous evening I'd received word of some big hollows in Karakura town and while we are making progress training the empowered individuals of the town I couldn't just leave them alone with Ichigo as their only support." She laughs.

"Is Ichigo really that bad?" Erisia inquires.

"No, he's honestly not. Between him, Ishida, and Chad they've got most things so well in hand I hardly need to do anything. Orihime usually handles most of the damages and it isn't as though they don't have some help... Ichigo is a very strong individual... and he won't stop fighting to protect his friends until something finally succeeds in killing him. It's just the way he is. But all the same it is part of my duty to ensure that things are going smoothly there, so when I received the intel, I had to at least go and make sure it was being handled... It was bad, we haven't seen that many high ranking hollows in one place in one time for a long time... I think the war is going to be stepping up again." Rukia sighs.

"You like Ichigo, don't you?" Erisia inquires...

Rukia looked taken aback at that question... Then shrugs it off. "He's a pain in my ass more often than not... but I don't think I've ever met anyone with a bigger heart. He's such a stubborn blockhead sometimes... Doesn't matter if a situation seems hopeless, if he thinks he can save someone even if it might mean sacrificing himself to do so, he'll do it." Rukia chuckles.

Erisia smiles. "You do like him. Does he know?"

"I'm not sure what Ichigo knows... we just... well we never talk about anything... But barely knowing me he came all the way to Soul Society and faced down Nii-sama and most of the Gotei to save me. I've never met anyone like him..." Rukia admits.

"I think maybe you two should talk about it... get on the same page... I know there's a war going on and it's hard because you don't know how it's going to turn out... But wouldn't you rather know that you had something really great even if it's for only a short time than to forever wonder what might have happened if?" Erisia inquires.

Rukia had to think about that one for a few long moments... and she sighed to herself. "You're right Eri-chan, as usual... Yeah I do like Ichigo. He's stubborn as a mule sometimes... but he'll go to any lengths for his friends and family. He's strong and he's loyal and... he's not too bad to look at either." She admits with a chuckle.

"I met him that one time during our Living World training run at the Academy. Did you know that my mother was friends with his mother?"

"I believe I heard that at some point."

"They were friends... I can remember being five I think and Masaki had just had Ichigo... they'd been home for a little while... Mom and I went to visit and I was sitting on the couch and Masaki put baby Ichigo on my lap... He was quiet then... just looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Masaki said I'd make a great big sister for Ichigo... and someone snapped a picture. She was a very kind woman... she had this warmth about her... But then things got crazy with my family... and mom had to try and get on her own two feet to support us after dad died... and we saw the Kurosakis less and less... then Masaki died and then my mom died and that was that... I never really meant to do it... but it was hard... Mr. Kurosaki was always nice but... seeing them would have just brought up memories of my mom and I couldn't do it then." Erisia explained.

Rukia could only listen... "You should try to reconnect with them maybe... Or even just start with Ichigo. You know after that fight in the living world, he went home and asked his father about the photo albums. You're a connection to his mother... and I think he'd like to try to be friends with you." Rukia points out. She and Ichigo had talked about it after she'd explained some things about Erisia's unique situation to the Karakura gang at the shoten.

"I would like that. I feel badly that I did not try to become a big sister to him as Masaki wanted... and I do not think any of us can say we have too many friends that we can turn down another..." Erisia muses.

"It is understandable that you distanced yourself... From what little I know, it seems that the family was a source of happiness for you and your mother and being faced with that paired with the knowledge that your mother would no longer be with you was too hard to face at the time. But you have time to fix it..."

"Then I will try to do so... when the opportunity to meet Ichigo for more than just a few moments presents itself..." Erisia says with a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**We're getting closer... I'm excited, I can't wait and it seems that the muses cannot wait either... it's still going to take just a little bit more... but... well I hope you agree that this is definitely something we have all been waiting for... Ahem. Anyway enjoy and please read and review!**

**PS: Yes I've been updating like crazy these past few days but the muses are awake and so long as they keep giving me chapters I'll keep posting them though I might start holding on to one or two just in case if they keep up at the rate they're going... But anyway I just want you to enjoy this as much as I am... And as always thank you for your feedback... The muses and I appreciate it greatly.**

* * *

><p>Nearly a month after Byakuya had started walking her home after the formal work day ended and they had been conversing more and more, Byakuya decided that it was time to begin something a little more formally. He still intended to take it slow, but things had progressed enough at this point to warrant what he had in mind. He politely inquired after Erisia's schedule from Ukitake and after learning when she would not be on patrol, he carefully began making plans...<p>

Once things were more... solidified, he approached Erisia, knowing she would be at the 13th and between her scheduled duties. "Do you have anything pressing to attend to this coming Friday?" He inquires.

Erisia thought for a moment... "No, I do not have patrols and my friends and I are meeting Saturday for sparring since Akane has rounds Friday evening, why do you ask?"

He smiled, it was a soft smile, nothing too grand but it was there regardless. "It would honor me if you would agree to accompany me that evening to dinner and the festival." He says softly...

Erisia could not help but blink and blush and it took her several heartbeats to find her voice again... "I... I would like that." She stammers with a shy smile. He then gave a small bow to her and took her hand to kiss the back of it... and left her to finish her duties though she seemed rooted to the spot just inside the courtyard of the thirteenth's area.

Third seat Kotetsu came upon her. "Is everything alright, Erisia-san?" The girl inquires, snapping Erisia out of her shock.

"Oh... yes, yes everything is quite fine. Has Lieutenant Kuchiki returned to the living world yet?" She inquires.

"No, she is scheduled to return on Sunday barring any emergencies cropping up before then." Kotetsu replied.

"Is she in the office?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just remembered I needed to speak with her about something is all." Erisia says with a smile. "Thank you Kotetsu-san."

Erisia made her way towards the division office and knocked. Both Rukia and Ukitake were present... and both were made very curious by the way Erisia's reiatsu was veritably sparkling around her...

"Is there something you need, Erisia-san?" Ukitake inquires.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Rukia-san for a moment..." She says with a polite smile.

"Of course Eri-chan, what's up..." Rukia says with a smile.

Erisia looked to Captain Ukitake and then back to Rukia... "He will not say anything to anyone, Erisia, you know that..." Rukia chuckles... "Now what is it that has you sparkling more than Yumichika." She laughs.

Erisia blushed and ducked her head and made her way to sit before Rukia's desk... "He asked me to accompany him to dinner and to the festival Friday evening..." Erisia says in an excited tone. Both Rukia and Ukitake looked surprised to hear it... While they had all been hoping Byakuya would get around to it eventually they also had to admit that this was sooner than any of them had dared to hope.

"That is wonderful news, Erisia-san... I am happy for you both. In fact I think you should leave work just a little early so you might properly prepare for such a momentous occasion on Friday." Ukitake says with a smile. He was so very glad that Erisia and Byakuya were finally getting somewhere instead of politely dancing around each other.

"Oh thank you Sir but I couldn't... that would not be right and with a little help I won't need the extra time..." Erisia answers quickly.

Ukitake smiled. "Do not worry about it, Erisia-san. I am merely glad that Byakuya has finally come around and your first date is not something that will ever happen again. You should be allowed to enjoy all of the aspects of it and not have to rush." He explains.

Erisia bows her head respectfully. "Then, with your permission sir, I will conclude my work day an hour earlier on Friday." She says softly.

"An hour earlier then." He says with a light chuckle and a smile. She could not know how happy it made him to see that she was happy and more so that Byakuya was finally coming out of the isolated darkness he had cast himself into at Hisana's passing.

Erisia stopped smiling for a moment as she realized that things were a little complicated by the fact that she lived with Byakuya and thus would be getting ready there... it was in her mind, taking something from this... Rukia noticed the look on Erisia's face... "What is the matter, Eri-chan?" She inquires.

"Well I just realized that since I live at the Estate I'll be getting ready there... and I don't want him to see right away... I... have to confess that I own more than one kimono... and the second that no one has yet seen is the one I was waiting for just the right occasion to wear and... I... want to surprise Byakuya..." She says softly.

"Well you can get ready here if that would help. You could just ask Yuriko to bring the garment here before the formal work day ends... There are several places you could use to get ready. Remember that technically you have a room here at the barracks for the thirteenth as do all division members." Rukia reminds her...

"Hmm I will bring the garment bag and other things here before Friday and just ask Yuriko to come help me get into the kimono... hopefully if I time everything right, Byakuya won't even realize. As a captain he leaves the Estate before I have to. I could walk with him but I do not do so every morning. I will just tell him that I have to stop and help Akane with something and that he should go on without me." She muses.

"You dislike lying though Eri-chan... so why lie?" Rukia inquires.

"You are right, I do hate it but in this case the small white lie is only to cover for a surprise... and I should stop by the fourth anyway to let Akane know what's happened." She chuckles. "So it is not a total lie then. But I'm not really sure... what else to do... I mean I have the kimono but I want to look really nice... I mean... it's not every day that someone like Byakuya asks someone like me to accompany them..." She muses.

Both her Captain and her Lieutenant noted how she almost spoke about herself in a deprecating manner but they let it slide for the moment... "Well, Erisia-san if you feel comfortable enough perhaps you should ask Yumichika for help. Fifth seat Ayasegawa is quite well known for his... love of beauty and I am sure he would be more than happy to help you. And if you asked it of him I am sure he would not gossip about it either..." Ukitake offered.

"Oh.. I hadn't thought of that... but you're right he would probably be over the moon to help." Erisia chuckles. "I'll stop by there after work then... and at least ask his opinion... though it might mean showing him the kimono I intend to wear before then so he can get a better idea of it... but if he helps me give this occasion the attention I feel it warrants then I won't mind so much." She muses.

"I really am happy for both you and nii-sama, Eri-chan..."

"Thank you Rukia. Well I should get to the gardens... it's time to tend the butterflies. Thank you both..." Erisia says as she bows and excuses herself from the office. She made her way to the gardens and finished up her assigned duties for the day. Rukia and Ukitake discussed the news they'd just received and were both quite happy to see the turn of events. They finished the paperwork and found their spirits higher than they had been in quite some time. Any ray of light in this time of war was to be cherished and they both knew that all too well.

Once her work was concluded, she made her way from the barracks... Byakuya was there waiting as usual...

"Would you forgive me if I asked you to go on to the Estate without me? I have a few errands I have to run in order to get things in order for Friday evening and I'm not sure when else I will have the opportunity to do so." Erisia explains. It was not a lie either. She didn't really know when she would have the time since she had patrols most of the other evenings this week.

Byakuya smiles at her. "I do not mind at all. I understand all too well that one must at times make the best use of the time one has between duties in order to accomplish certain tasks. I shall see you back at the Estate for dinner then." He says as he bows and departs.

She was glad that went as smoothly as it did and that he did not ask to accompany her on her errands that would have made things a whole lot more difficult. Once he was out of visual range, she turned to make her way towards the 11th division. Kenpachi was there running the new recruits through drills with Yachiru perched on his shoulder as usual... and it did not take long for the petite pink haired Lieutenant to notice her friend.

"Eri-chan... what brings you over our way?" She inquires as she hops down from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I need to speak with Yumi... Would you happen to know where he is Yachiru?" Erisia asks.

Yachiru looks thoughtful for a moment... "He should be at the back practice area with Ikkaku... They're usually sparring at this time of day." She answers.

"Thank you, Yachiru. You don't mind if I go find him do you?"

Yachiru laughs. "Not at all Eri-chan. Must be something pretty important if you're willing to go find him and don't care that cue-ball is with him."

"It is... perhaps I'll share it with you later... but I do need to speak with Yumi first."

"Okay then. I gotta get back to helping Ken-chan with the drills anyway." Yachiru says cheerfully as she bounds back to her spot, easily lighting upon Kenpachi's shoulder.

Erisia made her way through the 11th towards the back training area and sure enough, there were Ikkaku and Yumi, sparring. It was something she'd grown quite accustomed to seeing. "Yumi... do you have a few minutes... I need to ask you something... preferably in private." Erisia calls out.

Ikkaku started to get that grin on his face but was stopped before he could say anything by Yumi taking the distraction as an opportunity to land him in the dirt. "Of course I have time Eri-chan.. if you'll follow me, I know a place we can talk in private."

"Oi, what about our match." Ikkaku complained as he got up and dusted himself off.

"We can continue it when I return." Yumi calls over his shoulder as he takes Erisia's hand and leads them off with Shunpo before Ikkaku can think to follow them. He takes her to his preferred sparring area which she should remember from her training with him.

"Sorry about dashing off without warning but I felt it best to do so before Ikkaku could get it in his head to follow." Yumi chuckles. "Now what is it you need, Eri-chan?" He inquires.

"First I have to ask that you keep what I am about to tell you a closely guarded secret... You will understand once I explain but please Yumi... it's a fragile situation and should word get out before it's supposed to I fear that this will all be for naught..." Erisia pleads. Yumi took in her sincerity and how serious she seemed. He wondered what it could be that was making her ask for his silence in the matter but he was no stranger to keeping secrets.

"Of course I will keep it secret, Erisia... you have my word." Yumi says seriously. It was worth it just to find out what it was that had her seeking him for aid anyway.

"I have been invited to accompany someone to dinner and then the festival on Friday after work... and while Yuriko will be able to help me into my kimono... I was wondering if you might be able to help me... make the most beautiful impression I can..." She begins quietly...

Yumi took in her words and could not contain his grin... "Captain Kuchiki finally asked you out, didn't he - Eri-chan?"

Erisia could only blush and nod in response. Yumi looked positively alight from the information. "Of course I will help you create the most beautiful picture for this momentous occasion. Where will you be getting ready and might I see the kimono you intend to wear before Friday?" He inquires.

"I will be getting ready at the 13th so as to keep my attire somewhat a surprise..." She answers. "But yes, I intend to make sure the kimono ends up there tomorrow... so that I do not have to worry about him seeing it before Friday... I... must admit that I had been saving the kimono for just such an occasion and while there were times when I did start to think I would never get to wear it, I am glad to see I was wrong..." She giggles.

"When will you have a moment to show it to me?" He inquires.

"Well I'll be having lunch with Captain Ukitake tomorrow as is customary. I spend most lunches with Byakuya and Renji at the 6th but twice per week I have lunch with my own Captain." She explains.

"Well then make sure that Captain Ukitake allows you a few minutes before lunch is over so that we might see this beautiful kimono you've been keeping secret." Yumi says with a broad smile.

"I will do so. Thank you so much Yumi... I just want... this to be... special and I want to look nice and... I know you value beauty so I was hoping you might be able to help..."

"Of course Eri-chan. Now, I should be getting back to my match with Ikkaku before he comes looking for us and you should try to keep yourself calm and get anything else you need to done so that you will not have to worry about anything more than getting dressed and ready to enjoy your evening on Friday." He says as he chastely kisses her cheek before flouncing off to continue his match.

Erisia chuckled at the sight of him departing... There was something about Yumi that she'd always liked... He was just a very unique person... as intimidating as it had been to first think of being trained by a member of the 11th squad, she had come to learn that there was far more to Yumi than met the eye. She was glad she could count him among her friends... Especially now that he was going to be helping her put the finishing touches on her outfit for accompanying Byakuya on Friday...

She tried to calm herself and put it out of her mind for the moment. She had a few more details to smooth out and then she had to make sure she was back at the Estate in time to share dinner with Byakuya...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I know... I know I'm not at the good stuff yet... I'm sorry... But there's stuff they want me to do before I get to that... and I thought about cramming it all into this one chapter but I liked where this one stops even if it is a little short... so next chapter you will get to see Lunch with Ukitake, Yumi, Rukia and Erisia and a preview of the kimono she intends to wear on her date with Byakuya. And THEN hopefully the muses will finally let me get to the good stuff... LOL. As always I hope you all enjoy this journey... please read and review! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>It had been all too easy to work around Byakuya so that he was not suspicious about the garment bag that she would be carrying with her this morning... He understood that she hadn't had the opportunity the evening before to speak with her friends and could understand wanting to take a moment before the formal work day began to share the happy news with her best friend... He could not begrudge her that even if it was veiled behind a half truth as he surmised. Living with Rukia had shown him that sometimes it was best to let them have some secrets...<p>

Erisia made her way to the fourth, with the garment bag carefully draped over her arm and a small pack containing the rest of the things she would need to get ready over her shoulder. Akane took this in and was rather confused. "What's all that Eri-chan?" Akane asks.

"Oh this is for Friday but I'll be getting ready at my squad barracks and I figured it would be easiest just to take it all in now..."

"What's going on Friday?"

"I have been asked to accompany someone to dinner and the festival..." Erisia shares with a grin.

Akane blinked. "Did... who I think finally ask you out?" Akane asks, trying to contain her excitement for her best friend.

Erisia nods. "Yes... he did." She giggles.

Akane squealed with delight and carefully hugged her friend, keeping in mind the garment bag. "Oh my god, it's about damned time. I'm so happy for you Eri. I wish I wasn't on rounds so I could see you at the festival. You will have to tell me all about it and make sure someone gets a picture, I want to see whatever it is you have hiding in that bag..." She laughs.

"Thank you Akane. I just wanted to stop by and share the good news with you... I should get going to work though I want to ask Captain Ukitake if it is alright to keep this in his office... I want to make sure nothing happens to it." She explains.

"Go on, get going with you. God you're so lucky Eri. I hope you have fun and you will have to tell me all about it at some point." Akane laughs as she turns to head in to work. Erisia makes her way to her own division's area and knocks upon the office door.

"Come in." Ukitake says in that usually cheerful tone.

"Good Morning Captain. I was wondering if it might be okay to keep this here... I do not wish anything to happen to it..." Erisia says softly.

"Is that the kimono you intend to wear Friday?" He inquires.

"Yes, it is..."

"Of course you can keep it here. I can understand your concerns for it. Kimonos are precious things."

"This one even more so... my grandmother made it... of course she also made the one that looks like a piece of the night sky as well... it is a good thing I am built similar to my mother for that is who they were made for originally... but... I have been saving this one especially for... a moment like this..."

"Might I see it?" Ukitake inquires.

"Well if you can wait until the end of lunch, Yumi wanted to see it too... and if you do not mind him stopping by to have a look at it so he can help me on Friday you can both see it then... and Rukia too if she's in the office then." She explains.

Ukitake could not help but smile. She was putting so much thought into this and her reiatsu was practically singing... Nothing made him happier than seeing those around him happy. "Of course I do not mind, I was the one who suggested enlisting his help... I look forward to it. In fact you could have him join us for lunch, that would make it easier. Why don't you put your things in that closet there. They will be out of the way and kept quite secure there." He suggests pointing to a side closet that she had never really paid much mind too before. Nodding she makes her way there and hangs up the garment bag, setting her pack beneath it... There were only a few other things in the closet... a spare haori from the looks of the one and something else she couldn't quite make out but it didn't much matter.

Erisia was left blinking... "Oh... um of course... as long as you do not mind... I could go tell him before I head to the 10th squad to exchange today's batch of files... if that's alright." She says with a small smile, her shock evident on her features.

"That will be fine. I will have today's batch ready to go by the time morning drills are completed." Ukitake says with a smile. Erisia nods and thanks him again before bowing and excusing herself to join the rest of the squad for morning drills.

When they are over, she returns to the office to pick up the batch of files. She still hadn't been read in on what he was working on with Captain Hitsugaya but if the size of the files were anything to go by they were making progress on whatever it was. She slipped out of the barracks and made her way first to the 11th squad. Thankfully, Yumi was in the yard running new recruits through drills.

"Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, might I have a word?" She calls out. Yumi pauses, handing off instruction to Ikkaku and makes his way to the gate.

"Is something wrong, Eri-chan?"

"Oh no... I spoke with Captain Ukitake this morning. He is letting me store the kimono in his office - I figured it'd be the safest place for it... and he was curious about it too. I mentioned that you wanted to see it before Friday and asked if it'd be alright if you came by before lunch was over... and not only is that okay, he suggested that you join us for lunch. I figured I should tell you before then of course... so I stopped by to do so before I deliver things to the tenth." Erisia rambles.

Yumi couldn't help but chuckle. "Breathe, Eri-chan." He says with a smile. "I will gladly join you and your Captain for lunch. Now go on, I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya is anxious to get his delivery and I should return to my work before Ikkaku breaks any more new recruits. Unohana has threatened retaliation if he does." Yumi chuckles. Of course Unohana's way of retaliating would be to make Ikkaku's next stay in the fourth as unpleasant as possible but that was neither here nor there.

She nods and makes her way to the Tenth. Her happiness was something she couldn't hide, it was all over her reiatsu and the smile she had well that wasn't helping matters either. Matsumoto noticed it before Hitsugaya could even bark his usual command of enter...

"Someone is awfully cheery this morning." Matsumoto says in that tone of hers as she moves closer to Erisia who was already trying to ease her way around the woman.

"That is enough Matsumoto."

"But Captain, it's so rare to see Erisia in such high spirits I cannot be faulted for wanting to know the cause."

"You can be if you are being obnoxious about it and when in the entire time you have known Erisia has that method ever gotten you a reply?" He asks, not even looking up from his paperwork.

Matsumoto frowned... "Never..."

"Well then, perhaps you should cease that approach." He suggests. Erisia couldn't help but chuckle at their interaction. One would think that Matsumoto was the child and Toshiro the parent despite the fact that he looked like he could be someone's kid...

Matsumoto pouts and sits at her desk, pretending to do paperwork...

"I have today's batch of files for you, Sir." Erisia says with a smile as she makes her way over to Hitsugaya's desk.

"Thank you Erisia-san. I have to say you do seem much more cheerful than usual." He observes.

"Well I have been having a very good day Sir... and I would tell you about it but I see you have a lot of paperwork and I wouldn't want to disrupt your work... and since it seems that I've already disrupted Lieutenant Matsumoto's work I probably should be on my way..." Erisia says in a certain tone... She knew he would be able to read between the lines of it.

"Very well. I will probably have some things for Captain Ukitake ready just after lunch if you would be so kind as to return to pick them up. I have been working on some things in advance and I would like to know his opinions on them. I could have someone from the 10th deliver them if you have other duties to attend." Hitsugaya says diplomatically.

"Just after lunch? I should be able to pick them up with no problem Sir. I have time before I must attend to the hell butterflies so provided nothing pressing comes up I will be here." She says with a smile. It sometimes amazed her how easily they had figured out a way to speak around Matsumoto... She'd thought that since the woman had worked with him so long that it'd never work... But so long as it was veiled around more work, Matsumoto seemed to tune it out... And she knew that since it was clear she didn't want Matsumoto to overhear it, Toshiro would make certain his Lieutenant was otherwise occupied when she arrived to pick up the files and they would have a brief window of time to converse in.

"Very good. Since you have been the one handling the files back and forth I would prefer to maintain that as it maintains a certain assurance of security. Both Captain Ukitake and I have confidence that you have never attempted to read the files. You've proven yourself to be quite trustworthy, Erisia-san."

"Well thank you Sir. I do try very hard to be a trustworthy person both professionally and personally. I want to be the best person I can be not just a good shinigami but all around..." She says with a soft smile, she hadn't been expecting to be complimented. "Besides I know that if there comes a time when I need to know about whatever it is that you two are working on, I will be told then. And until that point I can wait."

"It speaks well for you. See to it that you maintain that mindset and it will carry you far. I am sure you have your own duties to attend as well. Dismissed." Captain Hitsugaya says simply, though he did pause in his work to look at her when he said so, which was one way he showed the respect he had come to have for her.

"I will try my hardest, Sir. See you after lunch." Erisia says with a smile and a polite bow as she leaves and returns to her own barracks and her own duties.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I want to apologize. I stated there would be a preview of the kimono and while there is in a sense it's not the sense I intended. Erisia's muse made it quite clear that the audience had to wait for the full description until Byakuya gets to see the kimono. I'm sorry... She has her mind and heart set on him not getting to see it just yet and so we all have to wait... I'll be getting to Friday's date soon enough though... The muses just wanted to get a couple of things out of the way first so they could fully focus on that event... I hope you still enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I love knowing what you all think of the story... But anyway, here's the chapter! Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Lunch proved to be quite interesting... of course gathering Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa and 13th seat Nakayama and throw in Third Seats Kotetsu and Kotsubaki and well it was sure to be an unusual gathering. Erisia did not help matters much either... She had informed them that she would only show them the kimono after they had eaten lunch.<p>

"I still don't see why you can't just show us now, Eri." Rukia protests.

"Because we should make sure we eat first then we won't have to worry about getting sidetracked by the kimono and talking about things for Friday and forgetting to eat. I don't know about you but I ate breakfast awfully early this morning and I'm hungry." Erisia chuckles.

"I keep forgetting you're used to being on nii-sama's schedule and he rises earlier than most of the captains do." Rukia laughs.

"He has always been quite dedicated to being an exemplary shinigami." Ukitake agrees.

"I don't mind it though... I was used to rising with the sun anyway... it was a tradition my mother and I had... getting up to watch the sun rise - even if I used to go back to sleep afterwards." Erisia explains... "And it's nice, especially now that he's trying to be more talkative... I enjoy sharing breakfast with him. We might not discuss any earth shattering subjects but he's been telling me stories from his childhood... Sharing things that his grandfather taught him... and I've been getting to learn more about him... And I've been sharing stories of my own. I know I don't really speak much about my family other than my parents but that's because my father's parents passed on before I was old enough to remember them and my mother's parents I only have faint memories of... I know more about my grandmother from things my mother told me... But it's still nice, sharing family stories..." Erisia explains.

Everyone gathered at the table looked at her in disbelief. While it was one thing to hear that Byakuya was trying to change to hear that he was willingly sharing tales of his life was another thing entirely. "It seems that Byakuya has come a long way indeed." Ukitake muses.

They continue with casual banter throughout lunch even drifting towards the topic of work here and there. Once the food has been finished and the plates cleared away of course their attention turns back towards Erisia. "Alright Eri-chan, lunch is finished and cleaned away... So let's see this kimono you've been hiding." Yumi teases.

Erisia nods and gets up to go get it from the closet. She pulls out the garment bag and carefully unzips it then withdraws the kimono. She lets them see the front and back and shows them the obi as well. All three jaws dropped.

"Oh, Eri-chan that is absolutely breathtaking." Yumi tittered.

"My grandmother made it for my mom a long time ago. I don't know that my mother ever wore it... but she took very good care of the kimonos my grandmother made for her. She kept them in special storage... My grandmother hand painted the silk for this one herself. I wish I could have learned what inspired her to create this design... but she passed before I was old enough to appreciate it. But I remember the first time my mother showed me her kimonos... This was always my favorite. To me, it looked like something a girl from a fairy tale should be wearing." Erisia explains.

"I have never seen a kimono quite like this before. I have seen some high quality kimonos but your grandmother was a true artisan, Erisia-san. I can see why you were waiting for the right occasion." Ukitake says softly, still taking in the design.

"Nii-sama is going to be floored." Rukia chuckles.

"You really think so?" Erisia asks.

"Yes." Came the voices of all three in unison which set Erisia to laughing.

"So Yumi do you think you can help me create something to do this kimono justice?" Erisia inquires.

"I have several ideas already. I really cannot wait to get started. Oh it's going to be simply amazing Eri... And there will be no arguing you must simply allow pictures to be taken so we can commemorate this..." He replies with so much excitement in his voice. He really couldn't wait to get started...

Erisia carefully put the kimono back in its garment bag and put it back in the closet and with lunch over, everyone went to get back to their respective work. "I'll walk with you Yumi. Captain Hitsugaya said he would probably have some files ready after lunch so I should stop by and pick them up before I have to get to my other work." Erisia calls after him before he can leave.

He waited for her and they walked... "I am still in awe of that kimono Eri. It's very beautiful..." Yumi admits.

"I wish I had gotten to know grandmother better but she had stopped making kimonos a few years before I was born because her hands could no longer make the delicate stitches... I remember some stories about people who'd ordered kimonos from her... But mostly, I remember being in the kitchen with her. She loved to cook and she could still do that just fine so all the love she poured into crafting kimonos, she started pouring into cooking. Any time she'd be making festival cakes she would always make extra stuff so that I could play with it." She chuckles.

"How old were you when she passed?"

"Hmmm four or five I think. Buy my mom kept her alive for me with stories... The empress's seal was incorporated into the design my grandmother used as her signature. "

"Oh that's right you said that your mother's family was descended from one of the Japanese Empresses." Yumi remarks.

"Yes... I don't know how true it is but they always tried to act in a more noble manner and my mother tried to pass that on."

"Well this is my stop. Thank you for including me in your moment, Eri-chan. And do not worry, your secret is safe with me." He says with a smile before slipping back in to the 11th's area and calling out some new recruits that thought they could shirk off.

"Thank you for helping me Yumi." She says with a smile. His antics with the new recruits have her chuckling before heading off to pick up the files at the 10th.

She waited for permission to enter the office and was pleased to note that Matsumoto wasn't there.

"I sent her to take some things to the 8th. She'll be there speaking with Nanao and conning Kyoraku out of some of his sake for a while yet." Hitsugaya explains still bent over his paperwork. "The files are on the corner of the desk. So, what is it that has you so much more cheerful than usual?" He inquires.

Eri perched on the arm of the couch and chuckled as he got right to the point. "Last evening, I was asked to accompany someone to dinner and to the festival." Erisia answers. That information had Hitsugaya's brush stopping and being set aside as he looked up from his work to stare at her in disbelief.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" He inquires carefully... which has her chuckling more.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, you heard correctly. Byakuya asked me to accompany him to dinner and to the festival Friday evening."

"While it is just us you may call me Toshiro... especially with this conversation it is a little odd to have formal titles..." He says as he sits back, still trying to wrap his head around the information. Byakuya finally put the pain of his loss behind him?

"Thank you, Toshiro... I too find it... still a little surreal. I keep thinking that I may wake and find it all have been a dream... But everyone keeps assuring me that I'm not sleeping so here's to hoping they're not just saying that." She laughs.

"I cannot say I know him well but Kuchiki has been very closed off and distant for a very long time. Long enough that I admit it is difficult to imagine him being any other way."

"That has been the general consensus among those who have been entrusted with the knowledge... All of them have been sworn to secrecy... I realize that come Friday after the festival everyone will know but until then, it would be best to keep it quiet. I am still fearful that one wrong move will shatter it before it becomes solidified." She admits.

"A wise decision, though now that he has made his intentions known I do not think he will turn away unless something very serious forces him to. I may not know him well but his honor and pride would never allow him to behave in such a careless manner. But I can certainly see why you are so cheerful. You have liked him for quite some time if I am not mistaken." Toshiro muses.

"I have tried to keep that to myself... I was not sure it was even appropriate for me to feel anything towards him and I could not voice it... If anything was to happen it was going to be because he initiated it... I may be a modern girl, but I also know that just by his very nature it would not happen any other way."

"I do not believe I am the only one who has noticed... but I hope it works out for you both. You deserve happiness... and in this time of war, we must find the light wherever it chooses to show itself." He says with the slightest of smiles. She had intended to befriend him and she had succeeded in that... it was not the same kind of friendship she shared with her friends from the academy but it was a start.

"Thank you Toshiro. I hope you'll find your own happiness someday." Erisia says with a smile.

"I will find it when I am meant to." Is all he can say in response to that. Maybe Eri needed to have a little talk with Momo...

"Well I should get back to the 13th with these files. Thank you again Toshiro... for your words and for getting Matsumoto out of here so we could talk." She chuckles.

He nods... "I understand how she overwhelms you most of the time - even when she doesn't intend to... and she senses a juicy bit of gossip and she'd be even worse because of it... I keep hoping she will calm but it hasn't happened so far..." He says with a shrug.

"Most of the time I don't mind her. She can actually be quite nice but you're right, her gossip radar is going off and she's all focused on getting to the bottom of it and I have to say I really don't like being the focus of that kind of attention." She chuckles. "But anyway, have a good day, Toshiro."

"You too Erisia." He says as she departs, returning to his paperwork his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that Byakuya asked her out... not that she wasn't lovely and not that she didn't deserve the attention. It was just that the Captain of the 6th squad had been an island unto himself for practically as long as Hitsugaya could remember and it just didn't seem like that would ever change. At least this surprise was a pleasant one for a change.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Here we go, finally the kimono revealed. I hope I have managed to paint the picture with words well enough to allow you to see what I see in my mind... Were I artistic I would paint it and upload it for you to see but I am not possessed of that skill so alas, words will have to suffice. This is not the entirety of their date, but it is at least the lead up to and beginning thereof. Still pondering what to do with the festival... but I have some more time to think on that yet. Right now, Byakuya's still in shock. *Chuckles* I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any festival ideas, please let me know and maybe one or two might end up in the next chapter. As always, please read and review. Thank you so much for your reviews and your support. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to read how much you are enjoying this. Anyway... on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Friday came all too quickly in a sense. As excited as Erisia was, she was also very nervous. This wasn't just her first date with Byakuya but her first date period. She'd never really gotten involved with anyone when she'd lived in Karakura Town, it had just been the way of things. She'd been a wallflower for so long that she'd honestly thought that she would probably never be so lucky. To complicate matters, Byakuya was a nobleman and it didn't matter how many times Rukia tried to tell her that titles aside he was just a man - he was still a nobleman and she felt like she was way out of her league.<p>

She did her best to calm her nerves and to focus on completing all of her work so that her Captain would not regret allowing her to end her work day one hour earlier come Friday. She and Byakuya had spoken and she mentioned that she would be getting ready at the 13th and thankfully he hadn't questioned it. It just seemed odd to her in a sense and aside from that, Yumi was going to be helping her and it was easy enough for Yuriko to come to the 13th - in fact Rukia was kind enough to escort the woman there.

Once she had finished her work, she gathered her supplies and made use of the division baths. She took her time, not wanting to rush. She had plenty of time before Byakuya would be coming by to 'pick' her up. She wanted to enjoy this process not rush through everything so much she forgot half of what happened. Besides, she had saved what had to be her favorite of the kimonos her grandmother had done for her mother for this occasion and she wanted to be worthy of wearing it if that made sense. She'd gotten her body wash that matched her lotion and perfume and her favorite shampoo and conditioner which had scents that complimented her body wash so that she would be ensconced in a halo of scent that was not overpowering, just present and pleasant.

The scent was called Vanilla Noir which was a darker, richer more womanly less sweet vanilla and it loved her. It was warm and a much more sensual kind of vanilla. Once she was done in the baths, she dried off and applied the lotion and perfume. Drying her hair took a bit longer than she'd have liked but in order to make it a smooth curtain of silk, care had to be taken. Once she was done, she sprayed some perfume in her hair too. Then it was time for Yuriko to help her in to the kimono.

Yuriko could not help but comment on the beauty of the garment. The silk was soft and the way the design had been wrought upon the fabric was breathtaking. Once they were finally done getting her into the kimono - a task which perhaps due to her nervousness seemed to take an inordinately long time to accomplish, she sprayed a fine mist of her perfume over the silk to continue the halo of dark vanilla. She slipped her feet into the geta that matched her kimono and made her way into the office where Yumi was waiting.

Though she was not yet fully ready, the few members of the 13th that had been out and about commented on how lovely she looked. Rukia, Yumi and Ukitake were all caught off guard by how well the kimono fit her and how lovely she looked in it. Soon enough, Yumi was bustling about helping her to apply some light make up and then pinning up her hair only enough to keep it out of her face - because he was not about to let her hide behind her hair - not when she was wearing a kimono this lovely.

He was careful to ensure that the make up was not overdone. He kept it fairly natural, only highlighting her eyes and sorting through the makeup she brought with her, he found a dewy pink lip gloss that had just the right amount of pale color but more importantly shine. By the time he was done, it was hard to imagine how Erisia Nakayama could have ever faded into the background.

"You look lovely Erisia-san." Captain Ukitake says with a soft smile. He felt almost like a father in a sense, perhaps because he could feel through her reiatsu how nervous she was.

"Thank you Captain. Thank you again for allowing me to finish my work early so I would have time to do this without rushing." She says with a polite bow.

He could not help the smile that came to his lips then... "It is my pleasure Erisia-san. As I said I would like nothing more than for you and Byakuya to find your happiness."

"I think you've outdone yourself Yumi." Rukia chuckles.

"It helped that I had such a lovely canvas to start with. Erisia did most of the work, all I did was highlight it." Yumi says with a grin causing Eri to blush. Everyone agreed that Erisia looked perfect. It helped her to hear that, it eased a little of her worries - though she was still nervous as to what Byakuya was going to think of it. She forced herself to calm, though it was not easy - thankfully the others tried to keep her mind off of things by talking to her which helped a lot. There was also a minor distraction in the fact that Yumi and Rukia both wanted to take pictures. She was not wholly comfortable but she hid it well as they took their pictures to forever record this moment.

When the knock finally came to the office door, Erisia's heart made its way into her throat. It was time. Yumi and Rukia seemed to have disappeared into the woodwork but Captain Ukitake was there and he opened the door. Eri had risen from her seat and had just turned towards the door as Captain Ukitake stepped out of the way to allow Byakuya to enter. The door clicked shut behind him and Captain Ukitake seemed to disappear as well.

Byakuya was clad in a kimono that was dark gray in color but there seemed to be lighter threads woven in to the fabric that created a very interesting effect. It was a garment very befitting the austere nobleman. His thoughts however, were far from his own attire. He did not know what he had been expecting Erisia to wear... Perhaps that black kimono that she'd worn a few times... Nothing had prepared him for the sight that was revealed to him when Captain Ukitake stepped aside and he was able to take in the whole picture.

Erisia stood there, looking like a lost princess from another place and time. Her hair was only half pinned up, swept back from her face and held with a lovely pink shell comb that he hadn't seen before. It contrasted against the unique color of her hair nicely. But what caught him most of all was the kimono. The background, the base color of the silk seemed to be a pale, silvery shade of pink. It was a color that was very hard to describe... The obi seemed to be made from a length of silk the exact same color.

The only disruption to the spell that had been woven was a voice from an unseen observer bidding Erisia to turn and show the kimono... She listened and Byakuya found himself completely at a loss and having to pick his jaw up from the floor. Starting at the collar, there was a single sakura petal, then sporadically upon the upper portion of the back were more sakura petals scattered as if by the wind.

The design continued even over the obi as if the obi was not separate from the kimono at all and in fact aside from the way it cinched things in just so, it might as well have blended in perfectly. Below the obi the sakura petals seemed to have been caught by the hem of the kimono, flooding even on to the front. Placed here and there were whole sakura blossoms, the centers of which seemed to shine with some pearlescent shimmer. It was hard to take in all at once. His mind was simply captured in totality by the picture that Erisia presented.

It was only the not so subtle nudging from his zanpakuto that brought him back to awareness. "You look very beautiful, Erisia." Byakuya says softly enough that their unseen audience cannot make out the words. They had retreated to the back office but they were still present - even if they were doing their best to allow Byakuya and Erisia to have this moment to themselves.

"Thank you... You look quite handsome yourself, Byakuya." Erisia says with a shy smile, trying her best not to look down and attempt to hide despite the blushing she felt creeping up her cheeks. She knew Yumi was close enough to comment if she tried it.

Erisia was then at a loss, for somehow Byakuya managed to produce a flower from seeming thin air. It was a small, delicate branch on which were three sakura blossoms. With a deft, light touch, he secured it near the comb so it could decorate her hair. "Thank you." She says softly. She kept her gaze demurely downcast for the moment as it would not be proper to meet his gaze when standing so close...

It seemed then that their audience had felt they'd been patient long enough and they slipped out from their hidden vantage. Rukia insisting and somehow coercing her brother into allowing them to take pictures. Erisia's heart was pounding a mile a minute and she felt like she was shaking. Somehow she held her composure.

"The sakura blossoms are a very nice touch." Yumi comments.

"We should be on our way, I have made reservations at one of my favorite restaurants in the first district." Byakuya comments.

"Both of you try to have fun." Ukitake says with a warm smile.

The 13th Division yard is thankfully devoid of people... though neither believes that their passing is going unnoticed. Surely the resonating shock is what is keeping people from commenting but that is perhaps for the best.

"That is a very lovely kimono." Byakuya comments.

"Thank you. My grandmother made it originally for my mother. She passed when I was still small... but I remember my mother showing me the few kimonos she owned and this was always my favorite. I think it is the subtly of the design that always appealed to me... It looks like something from a fairy tale." Erisia explains.

The walk to the restaurant was a pleasant one and they somehow managed to keep up a pleasant conversation the entire way. Once there, they were shown to a private dining room, for which Erisia was thankful. She was not entirely comfortable being the center of attention and right now, being on Byakuya's arm, she knew that's exactly what she was... It was hard to shift from being a wallflower to being center stage.

Being in the private dining room was almost like being back at the Estate. Which allowed part of her mind to fool itself that this was really no different than any other evening. They had dinner together almost every night... and though this was a different context, perhaps if she could for now, think of it as just another night it would help to calm her nerves. She could only hope or there was no way she'd be able to get through dinner much less make it through the festival... It was certainly going to be interesting trying to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is... at long last... I hope you like it. I did not have the trouble writing this that I thought I would. A certain someone was actually quite cooperative. I'm actually quite happy with this for the most part. I hope you enjoy it... Please read and review! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair, not much different than every other evening - save that they were out and not at the Estate. It was a very nice restaurant and it kind of put Erisia in mind of the old tea houses she'd once seen a program about - but nicer somehow.<p>

"This is a very nice place." Erisia comments.

"It is though I admit I have not been here in quite some time." Byakuya says simply.

"When was the last time you were here?" Erisia inquires.

Byakuya had to think about that for a moment. "When we celebrated my Grandfather being promoted to the Spirit King's council of advisors." He replies.

Erisia was somewhat stunned to hear that his grandfather had so important a job. "Do you get to see your grandfather much?"

"He still attends most of the Clan meetings." He says with a nod. Erisia focused back on her food once more... it was quite good... There was something off, however - at least to Byakuya's senses. Her reiatsu seemed... different in a way he could not quite put his finger on. "You seem... distracted, is something amiss, Erisia?" He asks.

She looked up not quite startled but suddenly. Her cheeks showed the barest hint of blush... "Oh no.. Everything is quite fine... It's just... I am still in a bit of shock I guess." She says quietly.

"Why?" Byakuya inquires. Erisia looked down, blushing and did not immediately answer. "What is it?"

Erisia could not help the sigh that fell from her lips then. "Though you have been kind enough to allow me to call the Estate home I had dared not hope you would see me in this way. You are a noble and I am - not. But that aside... Though I am reluctant to admit it, this is the first time I have ever been on... a date." She admits so quietly her voice was barely above a whisper.

Her words gave him pause. He had not honestly thought of those things and perhaps he should have. She had however been so close for so long that all thoughts of her not being of noble birth had faded. They were not important. She carried herself with more grace and noble bearing than most of his family members could say. He had also never fathomed that a young woman so lovely as Erisia would never have been on even one date. He processed the information and came to a decision that even had his zanpakuto pleased.

He set his chopsticks aside and moved around the table to take Erisia's hands in his own to get her attention and hopefully keep her from averting her gaze. "Erisia, in this matter I have not thought of nobility. So I will ask that in this you please try to set such things aside. What has endeared you to me was not some noble bloodline - though you speak of being descended from an Empress... It is rather the woman you are that draws me. Let us explore whatever this may become without titles, let us be simply as a man and a woman... alright?" He asks in a low tone. Erisia could not help it, she felt her cheeks go flush.

From his reiatsu to his voice to the words he spoke... she was caught and there was no denying it. "Alright." She agrees, feeling herself blushing. Why he had such an effect on her, she was not certain - but there was no denying it. His proximity made her pulse race. Thankfully, he was satisfied by her answer and returned to his seat and his dinner. This kind of interaction was going to take some getting used to.

It was not easy for Byakuya either - though he was much better at hiding it. He had been drawn to her from the moment he had seen the symbol on her back as he'd checked her wounds from that first Hollow attack. But he had been able to maintain a professional distance and detachment - at least initially. However, her coming to Soul Society and sharing his home had brought down some of the walls that had been erected in his heart after Hisana passed.

He also had to worry about what the Clan Council would say. Here he was courting another young woman who had none of the pedigree they looked for. Yet perhaps this was the very reason he was drawn to Erisia and had been drawn to Hisana. Despite their humble beginnings both were so much greater than their beginnings might have suggested. Though Hisana had been ill, there was such a kindness and such a loving spirit contained in that frail woman that it eclipsed all else and he had been caught by that... And Erisia, though she had endured abuse and though she had come to Soul Society in an unusual way, she was possessed of such strength and grace that he found himself entranced.

Noble women - at least the ones his Clan would have paraded before him might be beautiful yes, but there was little to no content behind the fair facade. He did not want a woman who would be eternally demure and docile. He wanted a woman who had her own ideas and opinions... A woman who could be his equal - not just in lineage... Though Erisia might not see it yet, all titles aside, her intellect and her very nature made her more his equal than any of those noble women could say. As he often noted, she had all the grace and poise of a noble, but all the warmth the nobles so oft lacked.

There were so many things he could state as reasons for his attraction, but he pushed all thoughts of that nature aside for now. Dinner concluded quietly but it was a companionable silence. "Would you like dessert?" Byakuya inquires.

"I was thinking that maybe we could get dessert at one of the booths at the festival." Erisia says with a smile.

Byakuya returns the smile and nods. "A lovely idea. Shall we then?" He asks as he rises and offers his arm... He noticed how she blushed and hesitated for a moment before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her from the restaurant.

They made their way to the festival area at a lazy pace. Neither was in a great hurry and it was early enough yet that they still had plenty of time to enjoy the festivities. Of course, away from the semi seclusion of the restaurant, the fact that there was a woman on Byakuya Kuchiki's arm was a subject many were taking note of. Of course due to his proximity it was being kept as quiet as possible, but he could feel their eyes following as he and Erisia walked by. He put it out of his mind, preferring to enjoy the evening and the company of the young woman on his arm, not indulge the gawking masses.

Though Byakuya was not one for desserts as he was not overly fond of sweet things, they pass a vendor selling curried bananas, as well as chocolate dipped frozen bananas and a few other versions thereof. He procures a small bowl of the curried bananas for himself and they continue on, seeking something for Erisia. She stops at a booth, watching as the woman running it shapes the little mochi. The woman was not just making them in their usual ball shapes, she formed them into flowers and other designs. Erisia selected a trio of the strawberry mochi that had been shaped to look like actual strawberries.

"I have not had mochi since the last time my mother and I went to a festival." Erisia comments. She seemed alight with the fond memories and delighted to find the small treat, even if there was a slightly bitter tinge to her reiatsu. Seeing her happy lightened his heart. Though now that they were under public scrutiny once again the noble's mask was mostly back in place, Erisia could just tell by his reiatsu as well as how his eyes softened that the man she was coming to know was still there. She understood and was admittedly a little worried about how this would be received by people... But she tried to keep from thinking about it, wanting to enjoy her time with him instead.

They played a few of the games and while they were not overly serious about it since they were just trying to have fun, both won a few. One of the prizes Erisia won was at a booth that had various talisman as the prizes. She found one of a simple design that was for good fortune that had small beads carved like cherry blossoms on it and selected it...

Byakuya had already won at a booth that had various prizes and told Erisia to select something she liked. She had found a small stuffed animal that looked like a black panther and she giggled when she found it. "That one." She said to the vendor, pointing to the small stuffed animal.

Byakuya noticed what she'd chosen. "I take it Kumori is pleased." He muses with the lightest of chuckles.

"Quite. Thank you." She says with a giggle as they continued on their way. The little talisman charm she gave to Byakuya. It was something understated and unobtrusive so it was something he would most likely find a use for - perhaps in his office.

As awkward as it was being the focus of so much attention, Erisia had to admit that she was having a lot of fun. They passed stall after stall of games and trinkets to be bought. Aside from him allowing her to select the prize in the game he won, she had not overtly asked for anything... She was not that kind of person. However when they stopped at the various stalls, he took note of which things truly caught her eye. While he would not buy all of them, perhaps one or two would find their way back to her at some point.

It was one benefit to living with her as well as being so adept at reading people... Not that Erisia tried to hide herself... She was an open book to any who actually took the time to read her. She was not drawn to the usual shiny trinkets most women would be seeking. The things she seemed to prefer were the items that were more artistic in nature - things hand crafted. Of course this was probably due to her own artistic nature. The booths that had the more mass produced things were barely spared a second glance. Of course to him, this showed she preferred quality... but that was neither here nor there.

He enjoyed just watching her experience the festival. She was so open with her emotions and from her reiatsu to her body language to everything else, she seemed possessed of a joy he had not known since childhood when his own mother had been alive. It pleased him that she was enjoying this. He had not been certain at first that going to the festival was the best decision, but now that they were here - seeing how she nearly sparkled with happiness, he knew he had made the right choice.

Soon the evening was drawing to a close as was signified by the announcement that fireworks would be beginning soon. A cursory glance at their surroundings and the Captain's mind at work helped him find what would be the best vantage point. While the other people gathered were merely moving towards the open areas, he paused in his step enough to get Erisia's attention. "Do you think you could follow me up there?" Byakuya inquires, pointing towards the rooftops.

Erisia grinned. "Yoruichi made sure that I could move well no matter if I was in jeans and a t-shirt or a kimono... It should be no problem."

He inclined his head and then began to use a slower shunpo to move towards the rooftop. He kept the pace slower in deference to the fact that Erisia was clad in a proper kimono and while she might be able to move in it, her movement could be restricted by it. The rooftop he had selected was more flat than the others around. The light overcoat he had brought with him was spread out so that they could sit upon the roof without getting too dirty.

"I could often see the fireworks from my apartment in Karakura Town but with school and everything else, I never went out of my way to go watch them. After my mother passed away I just sort of faded away from the things she and I used to enjoy doing together... I shouldn't have." Erisia muses quietly.

"It is understandable to desire time away from something that holds such emotional connections. You are not the only one who pulled back from things to avoid the emotional pain... But you are correct, it should not have remained that way. Once the initial sharp pain of loss had faded... one should return to those activities not to morn the loss but to celebrate the life... We should not so easily throw happy memories aside."

"A beautiful sentiment... what inspired it in you?" Erisia inquires.

"Recently, with deciding to become more well rounded and to attempt more honest communication with a select few, I have also been going back over my life of late and I find that though I have possessions, for a long time my life was empty. I was alive but not living... A life half lived is no kind of life... and I find that I desire more out of life... but to attain that, I must actually participate in my life and not just watch it pass by... I have spent a lot of time avoiding the things that hurt but in doing so I have also inadvertently avoided things that used to bring me joy. I do not wish to avoid things any longer." He explains.

She takes in his words and nods in agreement - she'd done more than her own fair share of avoiding too. "Then I suggest that we use this night not just as the marker of our first... date... But to commemorate the day we both decided to stop letting life pass us by... I will try to help you stay an active participant in life if you will help me do the same." Erisia suggests.

Once again, Erisia was rewarded with that rare prize of one of his true smiles. "I would like that, very much." He responds.

The fireworks began and Erisia found herself half leaning against him in order to be more comfortable, since she was sitting properly in deference to her kimono. She almost wished she had on jeans and a t-shirt so she could just lounge casually and not have to think about propriety... But Byakuya had not moved nor suggested that she move so she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness. What she did not know was that she was not the only one enjoying it.

The soft scent of vanilla seized his senses... and he was momentarily distracted by it, but in a good way. He did not mind that she was leaning against him, in fact he found he rather liked it. Her warmth just sort of surrounded his senses. Her reiatsu was warm as was the scent of vanilla that surrounded her like a pleasant aura, and of course where she leaned against him was made warmer by proximity... He could get used to this.

Erisia found herself looking up at Byakuya after a particularly impressive firework that took the shape of a dragon had gone off... There were more shapes that followed and she was quite caught off guard by how the fireworks here seemed so much more than any she'd seen prior. "So beautiful..." She comments...

"Yes... beautiful..." Byakuya agrees though he was not looking up at the fireworks, but rather at her. She felt his eyes upon her and despite the possible impropriety of it, she looked to him, and eyes of onyx met eyes of shadowed silver and Erisia's breath caught in her throat. And perhaps unseen by the two budding lovebirds, two certain entities began to subtly nudge them in the right direction... The shadow cat and the samurai had their work cut out for them...

Just as the finale started, that nudge seemed to actually have them moving closer. His lips met hers, ghosting over them light as the touch of a moth's wings... and her eyes closed as she returned the kiss - soft and sweet... The kiss ended and both paused a moment in ... awe and wonder before they returned to watching the finale of the fireworks, her head now leaning on his shoulder and his arm now around her shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This chapter is longer than usual, in part because I had to wrap up the date which I probably should have done in Chapter 17 but I didn't... so this chapter does the job of at least two... The muses are happy with it so I'm not going to complain... Hope you'll bear with me as I work through this next part of things. As tempted as I am to just fast forward through most of it, I know I can't... and Byakuya's threatening me if I do. He isn't saying I'm not allowed to progress through some parts of it quickly... But he has stressed that a strong foundation needs to be built or it will have greater problems down the road... So I'm going to let them work through this initial phase and see where they want to go from there. Thank you all for your ideas, your reviews and your support. I couldn't do this without your feedback... I love opening my email to see new reviews and honestly, since I've been getting more reviews than ever before, it's revitalized my desire to write. Thanks to all of you, my writer's block is the size of a pebble and easily stepped over.  
><strong>**  
>I hope that it continues to remain that way. While this chapter took me a little longer, the muses were trying to figure out just how to get it all out. I'm trying to not fight with them so much this time around and so far it seems to be having a positive effect. I have a lot further to go in just this story and the muses have hinted at there being another one to come after this one finds it's natural conclusion... Don't know when that will be... but nice to know they're still excited enough to want to go further. Just thought you'd all like to know.<br>****  
>As Always, thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the fireworks had concluded, Byakuya and Erisia made their way back to the estate. Their pace was lazy, almost as if they were reluctant to have the night end. Byakuya had offered his arm and as they walked back, they were physically much closer than on the walk to the festival. The closeness was not just physical proximity, there was a deeper connection forging itself slowly but surely.<p>

They did not really feel the need to converse on the trip back. Their attention focused rather on just enjoying the closeness and the moment - immersing themselves in the company. In fact, not a word was spoken until they were once more within the safety of the Estate's walls.

"I had a very lovely time... thank you." Erisia says softly.

"I enjoyed it as well. I do not often indulge in things like festivals beyond perhaps putting in an appearance if it is expected of me. Perhaps this is one more thing that I should add to the list of things I wish to change. Thankfully, I have time to amend my personal errors." He muses.

Erisia smiled. "Well if you need someone to help you make those changes, I would be more than happy to help you. The idea can seem so simple when it is a thought alone and then so very difficult when it comes time to make thought reality... And sometimes just having someone there for you, even if it is as nothing more than a voice of encouragement, can help immensely."

"I will keep that in mind... thank you." Byakuya says with a subtle smile of his own. "Though I am reluctant to end the night, I do have Clan business to attend tomorrow so I shall take my leave. But thank you, Erisia for agreeing to accompany me." He says with a slight bow.

"Thank you for asking. Rest well, Byakuya." Erisia says with a smile.

"Goodnight, Erisia." Byakuya says softly, stepping closer to steal one more sweet kiss from her lips. It made her heart skip a beat and left her smiling and trying not to giggle like a giddy school girl when he finally withdrew and turned to head towards his rooms.

She stood there for several heartbeats collecting herself once more before moving to her own room. Yuriko had been informed that they had returned and made her way to Erisia's room. "Would you like me to help you remove the kimono?" Yuriko inquires.

"Yes please, thank you Yuriko."

"How did the evening go?" Yuriko asks. She and Erisia had developed a kind of friendship, perhaps not what one might expect but Yuriko forever kept in mind that she was a servant to the Kuchiki household. However, she had come to enjoy conversing with the young woman and there was an amicable relationship between them despite the fact that Yuriko was a servant.

"Oh... I do not have words... but it was... quite magical and far beyond whatever expectations I might have had. He really is an amazing person... and it is sometimes hard to see, as it is subtle and slow to reveal itself... but it was just... more than I could have dreamed..." Erisia confesses quietly... sounding rather quite giddy.

"I am glad that you enjoyed your evening. Many of the servants have noticed how Byakuya-sama has seemed to slowly return to life since you came here. We are glad to see him happy again. He has never been a man who overtly shows what he feels... But for those of us who have been here long enough... We can remember the man he was before his wife passed on. It pained many of us to watch the light fade from him. We may only be servants but when you are here long enough it becomes a sort of family... in a strange sense. He has always been a fair man and he has never been cruel to any of the servants. But it was easy to see the changes that came when he lost that connection. To see warmth returning to him... it heartens us all. And we have you to thank for that Erisia-san. So thank you for bringing joy back to his life." Yuriko says with a bow before helping Erisia remove the kimono and carefully hanging it back up.

Erisia could only blink at Yuriko for a moment... taking the words in. "Well I am glad that whatever it is that has drawn us together has allowed those wounds to his heart to heal." Is all she can say to that.

Once she is free of the beautiful silk garment, Yuriko departs and Erisia takes the lovely comb Yumi had gifted her out of her hair, setting it on her dressing table. She took a quick bath and changed into comfortable pajamas... She still had many things from when she was in the living world and after a night in such finery, a comfortable oversized t-shirt sounded like heaven. As much as she loved the kimono, she always moved much more carefully while in one and of course the obi made her posture straighter and it was just nice after being so dressed up to be in casual clothing. Her dreams are filled with memories from the evening and she sleeps with a smile on her lips.

There was not much on Erisia's schedule for Saturday, thankfully. She did have the usual training with her friends from the Academy but that was more fun than actual work. She would have to go in and see to the butterflies but other than that, unless Captain Ukitake had anything he needed, her day was mostly free. Little did she know however how things were going to be changing. Byakuya on the other hand would be busy for a greater portion of the day handling Clan business.

Both rose at their usual time and one would think it was just another day... But the atmosphere was lighter in feeling at least than it had been for quite some time.

"Did you rest well?" Byakuya inquires as Erisia comes in to the dining room for breakfast.

"Yes... I trust you slept well?"

"Better than I can recall having slept in quite some time." He affirms. "Will you be busy today?" He asks.

"For me it is the usual Saturday. Training sessions with Akane, Haru and Yasuo and tending a few things at the Thirteenth but other than that, no more so than any other Saturday, unless something comes up. Will there be much Clan business today?"

"There always seems to be a lot of Clan Business. Such is the nature of things. I am accustomed to it." He muses.

"Well I hope it is not too trying for you."

"Thank you." He says with that subtle smile. They get through breakfast with the usual casual banter that had slowly started to become commonplace for them. Rukia put in an appearance before dashing off to the Thirteenth. She only had Saturday left to get any remaining work done before she returned to her assignment in Karakura Town. Though she did pause to ask how the evening went before she ran out the door.

"She has an alarm clock and the servants could wake her... yet I don't think there has been a morning I haven't seen her grabbing something she can eat on the run and dashing out the door." Erisia comments with a light chuckle.

"It is just Rukia's way... I have tried to understand it but I have accepted that I never will. She is never truly late to anything but where you and I prefer to ease in to our day, she jumps in with both feet and hits the ground running."

"That is a very accurate analogy. She is so full of life... so very vibrant and present... I suppose it is the only way she knows how to be." Erisia muses as they finish breakfast. They part - Erisia heading out to the area where she and her friends always trained and Byakuya went to his personal office to prepare for the Clan Meeting.

Erisia was nearly bombarded by Akane the moment she arrived. "So, how did it go?" She asks... Haru and Yasuo exchanged confused looks... Erisia had not quite gotten around to telling them as she was not certain how they would react and she was so overwhelmed and nervous and a million different things that she was lucky she'd managed to tell Akane.

Akane seemed to notice the boys' confusion. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Erisia looked sheepishly at Akane. "It slipped my mind... but in my defense there was really quite a lot of other things distracting me."

"What are you two talkin' about?" Haru asks.

"Byakuya finally asked Eri out." Akane says simply. Both boys looked stunned. While neither of them were dense enough to miss the fact that Eri had a thing for Byakuya, neither had any idea that he felt anything for her beyond whatever had inspired him to open his home to her.

"When did this happen and how is it we haven't heard about it?" Yasuo inquires.

"Well we went to dinner and to the festival last night and he asked me a few days before that." Erisia explains. The next several minutes find Erisia bombarded with questions and her attempting to answer them.

"I can't believe it. Eri is seeing your Captain." Haru finally quips, laughing.

"Well I am happy for her, regardless of the fact that he is my Captain... I am glad that he was finally able to return the feelings I suspect Eri's had for him for quite a while." Yasuo muses.

"Can we please get to training?" Eri pleads. She didn't like being the center of attention like this. It was still very awkward for her and this more so because to her, such things were private matters and others should just... accept that and leave the people involved alone. It was made easier by the fact that these were her dear friends but that didn't mean she liked it any more.

"You are probably going to have to deal with this several more times over the course of today and the next few days... Captain Kuchiki is a very well respected man and there are few within Seireitei's walls that do not know him. While he is not quite like a living world Celebrity... He is nobility... And your accompanying him to the festival did not go unnoticed..." Yasuo points out.

Erisia paled then... "I am not good at ... handling people like that."

"Well I am sure he thought about all of that and likely more before he asked you to accompany him... So that means he is prepared for the hailstorm of curiosity that is going to come. If you do not feel comfortable dealing with these people... just simply tell them what is going on is between you and the Captain and leave it at that. Don't let them overwhelm you, Eri-chan... there's no need for it and all too soon they'll fixate on something else." Yasuo says softly, trying to reassure his friend. She'd overcome some of her shyness but no where near enough for something to this level.

"Alright guys, enough tormenting Eri... let's get to work." Akane chides trying to pull things back together. She felt somewhat responsible since she hadn't realized they didn't know and she'd mentioned it in front of them.

Much to Erisia's relief, the guys listened and soon the friends were going through their usual rounds of sparring and just generally trying to find ways to work better as a team and to help each other find and overcome or work around their weaknesses. It was very effective but then they'd been perfecting it since their first year at the academy.

Clan business was always something that had to be dealt with but it was seldom pleasant. Byakuya had come to realize that while there were a few people in his family that had more substance to them, the greater majority unfortunately, seemed to be shallow and self serving. Some were simply too set in the ways of nobility... of being entitled and feeling they deserved much more than perhaps they truly did. It was politics and mincing words... It was a battle of minds and a test of wills.

After Hisana's passing, he had faded to the background, becoming more a figurehead and less the actual Leader. The Clan Council had taken some measure of control. He always had final say of course but he'd thrown himself into his work as a Captain and allowed the Council far too much freedom. He knew it would attempt to bite him today.

He was well aware of the fact that by now word had gotten to some if not all of them in regards to his outing with Erisia. He knew that they would want to know who she was, what her lineage was and more importantly what the intentions were... He would have to field question after question and deal with their scrutiny... But before he'd actually asked Erisia to accompany him, he had thought about all of this. he had weighed all of the factors that he could and he was more than prepared to handle the attention this would bring.

She was a shy wallflower, but she was strong where it counted. She was poised and warm and intelligent and she had so much potential that she'd already risen to 13th seat of her squad only a year out of the Academy. He could speak at length about her merits but that would not serve him well against his elders. As he had become more aware of how much he had faded from his own life, he had realized that he was going to have to take control back - not just in his personal life, but in the Clan as well. He intended to do so today.

He made his way to the usual meeting spot - one of the grand halls of the sprawling Kuchiki Estate. The mask was in place, his back straight, his resolve set. They would not see him falter. He nodded to his grandfather but other than that, outwardly acknowledged no one. It would seem business as usual to those assembled.

"Take your seats and we will begin." He says simply as he takes his place at the head of the long table.

They discussed regular clan business and got most of the usual boring issues out of the way and he was thankful that what he knew was coming hadn't started right off the bat. Why? Because had they chosen to address his personal life first, they'd have gotten nothing accomplished. He hated wasting his time and this was no different... He always had to listen to complaints and the like - it came with being head of the clan... but so long as it helped the Clan to run smoothly, he didn't much care. It was the pointless bickering he couldn't stand and a number of his relatives seemed to take pride in pointless bickering.

"Are there any more matters the Council would like to discuss?" Byakuya inquires.

"As a matter of fact, there is." A man who looked to be around the age Byakuya's father might have been began.

"What matter is that, Uncle?" Byakuya asks.

"We have received word that you were seen attending the festival with a young woman. The Council would like to know who this woman is and what the context of the situation was." The man explains.

Byakuya nods. "The young woman in question, is Erisia Nakayama." Byakuya answers.

"And what was the context of the outing?" Another Uncle inquired.

"I should think that it would be obvious what the context was. But to clarify for you, I asked her to accompany me."

"What are your intentions?" An older woman asks.

"My intentions, Aunt are to court her." Byakuya replies simply.

"Who is this girl? Where did you meet her? What is her lineage?" Various members asked.

"She is currently the 13th seat of the 13th squad. I first met Miss Nakayama while on assignment to the Living World. Her lineage is not up for discussion at this time."

"Where is she from?" The first uncle asks, they were clearly not pleased with how he was choosing to answer their questions.

"She is not from the Rukongai." He replies. He was already dreadfully bored with this. But he knew they were not finished with this yet. He would allow them to go only so far however before he showed them that their Clan Head was back with a vengeance.

"She is not noble born, is she? Our sources did not recognize her."

"She is descended on her mother's side from an Empress." He counters, the answer truthful.

"She is from the Living World then? This is unacceptable." His aunt snaps.

Byakuya rose from his seat, standing straight and tall to address them now. The line he had been waiting for them to cross had been at last. "She was, however she does belong in Soul Society. While I understand your concerns I am still head of this family and your opinions in this matter are neither desired nor required. The young woman in question is possessed of exceptional reiatsu and skill... that alone should appease this council. This meeting is adjourned." Byakuya says with a tone of finality.

That certainly put the cat in the dovecote. They were all up in arms and promised that this was not the end of this discussion, though the temperature in the room dropping and the crisp scent of sakura had them scurrying to be on their respective ways. Only one person remained in the room...

"Are you happy, Byakuya?" Ginrei inquired.

"For the first time since Hisana's passing, yes." Byakuya admits.

"Then be happy Byakuya and do not let them take it from you. Though I would like to meet this young woman you are risking the wrath of the Council for." Ginrei says with a light chuckle.

"If you let me know when it is most convenient for you Grandfather, I will see what can be arranged." Byakuya says with a slight bow.

"I will let you know when I have some extra time. Being an advisor does not allow me to have quite as much extra time as I would like. It is good to see you asserting your leadership - even if it is because of a woman, Byakuya. Too long you have let the Council enjoy much more leeway than they did when I was Clan Head. They will fight you on this if for no other reason than to test your mettle. You must not let them get to you. I chose you to be my successor and you will remain Clan Head until you choose to pass the title on. I had to endure my own fair share of them needling me and attempting to make me falter enough that someone else could slip in... It is the nature of this political game... but you must never let them get to you." Ginrei says with a subtle kind of authority in his tone.

Byakuya took in his grandfather's words and could only nod. "I will do my best, grandfather. I do not intend to let them run roughshod over me anymore. I was lost after Hisana passed but I have found my way back and I intend to make that very clear to the Council."

"It is good to have you back, Byakuya." Ginrei says with a soft chuckle.

Byakuya inclined his head to the man. "Thank you, grandfather."

"So tell me more about this young woman and how you came to be so captured by her. I have a little time yet before I must return to the King's Realm." Ginrei coaxes. Byakuya once more took a seat, and indulged his grandfather, regaling him with an abridged version of the story.

"I think I like her already. I shall have to remember to thank her when I meet her." Ginrei muses.

"For what?" Byakuya inquires.

"For bringing my grandson back to life." Ginrei says simply.

Byakuya could say nothing to that. He had been lost after Hisana's passing and he only began to realize it recently. He still had much more work to do in order to come back completely, but he was firmly set on the path to doing so.

"I should be going. Do take care, Byakuya." Ginrei says as he rises to depart.

"Take care, Grandfather." Byakuya says, rising and bowing to one of the few members of his family he actually liked and respected.

He left the meeting hall and decided to stop by the 6th squad and make sure that there was nothing pressing needing his attention. He was somewhat shocked to see Renji in the office until he remembered that the Lieutenant reports were due to be handed in at the next joint Captains and Lieutenants meeting on Monday.

Renji had worked alongside Byakuya long enough to notice the subtle hint of frustration coloring his Captain's reiatsu. "How'd the Clan Meeting go?" Renji inquires.

"Much the same as it usually does."

"That good?" Renji asks, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"Worse actually." Byakuya admits honestly... leaving his Lieutenant a little surprised that he was being so forthcoming...

"What happened?" Renji asks, though he doesn't really expect to be told, it was still polite to ask.

"They were not happy to find out that I attended the festival in the company of a young woman they do not know, have not met and did not approve or handpick." Byakuya says simply.

Renji could not process the words that had just come out of his Captain's mouth. He sat there, his brush set aside, looking at Byakuya with shock and confusion - both for several reasons. First and foremost was that his captain was actually carrying on a somewhat personal conversation with him. Second was that Byakuya had gone to the festival... on a date presumably... Third was that he hadn't informed the council at all... It was just a bit much to process initially.

Byakuya noticed his Lieutenant's confusion... "In the interest of the changes I am trying to make in my own life... You may ask whatever questions you like in order to gain clarification but I reserve the right to decline to answer." Byakuya offers...

"Ok..." Renji says in a tone that was both worried and confused. But he would go with it for now... maybe figure out what the hell was going on that way... Now, what questions to ask?


	19. Chapter 19

Renji thought about the situation... it was a rare opportunity and he knew he shouldn't let it pass by but... he was still thrown in all honesty.

"I suppose the first question I gotta ask Captain, is why you're being so... open with stuff that's probably very personal. I've been your Lieutenant for a while and this is the first time we've ever had a talk that didn't revolve around work..." Renji explains.

Byakuya took in the words. "Which is my own fault. You must understand that I am used to dealing with the nobles of my family around whom the mask must never drop... Some of them are not bad but there are many more who would love the opportunity to find a flaw and exploit it... But I am learning that I do myself and those around me a grave injustice by not being at least somewhat personable. I have decided that a few select people will be allowed to see behind the mask - now and then." Byakuya answers.

"And I'm one of those people?"

"Lieutenant Abarai, you have as you said, been my lieutenant for quite some time now. You have also been very close with Rukia and you put yourself in my path to protect her. You stood and faced me and while you lost that battle, you did win in the end... You sought to save Rukia and I was swayed by your actions and those of others to attempt to do the same. We have fought side by side and I know that I can trust you to have my back. Since I can trust you with my life... I should be able to trust you to not be a common gossip about anything I might discuss with you. I trust you as my Lieutenant and I should also trust you as a person and it may take me time to do so, but I would like to try."

Renji was shocked by his Captain's words and he couldn't help but show it... This was really just... He wanted to ask who this man was and what he'd done with his Captain but... He pushed down that reaction and instead just tried to handle this. "Alright... so this thing that's got your clan council all riled up... what happened exactly?" Renji inquires.

"For a while now I have... been considering the possibilities of opening my heart once again. It is something I kept to myself and took a great deal of time to weigh all of the possibilities to ensure that neither myself or the young woman in question would be harmed by my actions. I had to also consider my Clan and a number of other factors... I have decided that what the Clan thinks of my actions is irrelevant. I am the Head of the Clan and they should not rule me... After losing Hisana I shut down and began to fade away... only recently have I realized this... And only because a light was shone on my life and I found I desired to not turn it away." Byakuya begins carefully.

"I made the decision to pursue this, if slowly, to wherever it might lead... And a few days ago, I asked Erisia to accompany me to dinner and to the festival. In truth I have not been to the festivals just to go for far too long. I believed it would be something that she would enjoy... I was quite glad that she accepted my invitation... I cannot remember the last time I actually enjoyed an evening... We kept things quiet leading up to it I think because we were both worried something might shatter the moment if too many people were let in on it. I should have perhaps told you but my mind was focused on work and on getting things in order to allow Erisia and I to enjoy our evening." Byakuya explains.

Renji took in all the information... It was certainly a lot to process. Never before had Byakuya ever said THIS much to him in one conversation - ever. Any conversation that might have been of some length, had likely been about a mission or something else work related - never personal. It was strange being allowed to know this side of his Captain... But Renji wasn't about to take that for granted.

"I'm glad you finally asked Eri out... She's liked you for long enough that even I noticed." Renji chuckles. "So I take it the Council doesn't much like that Eri's not some noble born snob they selected for you?"

"That is... a fairly accurate statement." Byakuya affirms.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"It has been addressed and they will find that I am not going to change my mind in this matter. After Hisana's passing, I faded to the background, becoming more a Figure Head than an actual leader. I threw myself in to my work and allowed them far too much control... Well, no longer. They will not find themselves consulted in his matter..." Byakuya says with conviction.

"Not that I'm not happy that something's finally starting between you and Eri... And I know that Hisana was from the Rukongai... but I am curious as to what your aversion ta noble women is." Renji comments.

Byakuya allows himself a light chuckle. "That is something I have noticed as well. No matter how many young women the Clan has paraded before me... I have never found anything interesting about a single one. While some of them were possessed of exceptional beauty that is all there was to them. Though many were afforded proper educations, none of them aspire to be anything more than a jewel on the arm of some nobleman. They are expected to be well spoken but demure and subservient. I have found that I am not attracted to such behavior. At least not in the woman I intend to court. They are cold lilies... pale and faded though beautiful... I desire a woman who can be more my equal. Though Hisana was ill... there was something about her which spoke to me on a level I have no words to express... She was so warm and so alive until her sickness claimed her..." He begins.

"Erisia is... a wallflower yes... But there is a warmth to her as well as a refinement. She has all of the good qualities of nobility and none of the negatives. She is intelligent and well spoken as well as loyal and genuinely likeable. How many are proud to call her friend? Then there is her potential, the scope of her reiatsu already is impressive. She is not like Ichigo but for a young woman who has only been out of the Academy for a year, her progress speaks for itself. Erisia may not be my equal in blood status but... in all the ways that matter, I believe she is." Byakuya explains.

"Well I'm happy for you Sir. You and Eri both deserve ta be happy and I'm glad you ain't lettin' the council dictate to you on this. Gotta say I'm kinda surprised though…" Renji muses.

"Why?" Byakuya asks.

"Well I knew Eri had a crush or something for you… Didn't much know your feelings on her. Seen little things that suggested you kind of liked her but never had much context. I've gotten to learn how to read some of the subtle clues you leave but not all of 'em. Coulda gone either the way of you returning her feelings or you could just have wanted to befriend her…" Renji replies.

"Well I should think that perhaps it is both. I would like to build a strong foundation with her first. Though I would not say that my feelings for her were purely friendly in nature even in the beginning. I merely hid it from myself as well how I truly felt…" Byakuya explains.

Renji could only nod. "I can understand that. Can't imagine it's been easy for you. I mean I don't know much but I know you lost your wife and I gotta figure that alone was hard… but even if you didn't have that hanging over your heart… Eri came here under unusual circumstances and you were part of that - can't have made this easy on you. I don't much know about the world of nobility but you've already said that the Council of Elders ain't exactly over the moon for this pairing… I know you're all about honor and duty and that's gotta complicate things for you. I don't much worry about that. Sure I'm loyal to Soul Society and I do my job… But I guess I'm just more prone to act. Might come from having grown up in Inuzuri… Could never tell when something was gonna be taken away from you so you had to just hold on to it for as long as you could keep it." Renji explains.

Byakuya could only ponder those words for several long moments. It was interesting to see a little glimpse into what made his Lieutenant the man he'd become. Having grown up noble, Byakuya had never really not gotten the things he wanted either through privilege or hard work and he'd never really had to worry about anything being taken from him. "It was difficult in its own ways though hearing about some of the things you went through growing up makes me feel that I was lucky… Perhaps each circumstance has its own challenges. Yours were more physical in nature which is what led you to being more reactive and mine were more mental in nature which is what led me to being more analytical." Byakuya says with a shrug.

"Never much thought of it that way. I just take what life throws at me and roll with the punches. Sometimes it's easier said than done but nothing worth doing's ever been easy."

"A very true statement. So… I must ask since you have taken on the role of being Erisia's adopted brother… are you alright with things?" Byakuya asks.

Renji chuckles. "You askin' my permission? You don't have to. I'm happy for both of you. I'm glad you could return Eri's feelings… But it stands to reason Captain that if you hurt her, I'll do everything I can to make you regret it." Renji warns, that feral fiery energy flaring around him just then.

"If I hurt her, I will let you." Byakuya says simply.

The conversation changed then to just the two men trying to understand each other better - both taking advantage of the opportunity. It would help strengthen their bond as Captain and Lieutenant and perhaps even lead to a friendship at some point. Anything that could strengthen the working relationship between them would be a good thing as when they were in the field often times they had only one another and perhaps a small team to depend on.


	20. Chapter 20

**I think someone was feeling left out... just saying. I'm still working out where the next part of this is going to go... but I did feel that there needed to be some reacting to dealing with the 'aftermath' as it were on Eri's part... I want to fast forward a little (not too much mind) but a little, at least get them past the awkward part of Seireitei dealing with this... Just have to figure out how far and to what ends, so if it takes me a little longer to get Chapter 21 up after this, please bear with me. The muses have so many ideas and half of them I can't even get to until _a bunch_ of other things happen first LOL... So while they get sorted out and get on the ball for getting things done that need done before they can have all their fun, please hang in there with me.**

**As always, please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Seireitei seemed to be abuzz with the fact that the cold, stoic captain of the 6th squad had taken a woman to the festival - and not just any woman - but the 13th seat of the 13th squad. Erisia was doing her best to avoid the topic. It was not that she was ashamed but that she was uncertain as to how to handle all of the attention. For the better part of her life, she had been a wallflower and this was all just a bit too much for her. She supposed it came with the territory - Byakuya was after all akin to a celebrity here in Soul Society but that didn't make it any easier. Why couldn't people just leave things be? Why did people feel the need to comment on every little thing?<p>

Most of the comments were innocuous enough - just musing on the fact that it was about time Kuchiki started getting interested in the world around him - things of that nature. However there were a few comments of a derogatory nature being said quietly, mostly about Erisia's lack of noble lineage. She tried to ignore it, but every so often - one was sharp enough to cut. She hid it all behind her own version of the noble's neutral mask but she wasn't nearly as well practiced at it. Still she never showed how deeply things cut until she was by herself.

She needed a break from the comments and the tabloid gossip that was floating around. She knew she'd have to deal with it for a little while - until they found something new to fixate on but that didn't mean she liked it. She wished it was over already. She made her way to Yumi's preferred sparring place because it was serene and beautiful there - and she could really do with a dose of serenity right about now. She had tried to go in and get some things done despite not being on the roster, but perhaps she should have let the gossip cool for a couple of days instead...

She found a seat beneath one of the trees, leaning against it and closing her eyes trying to let the idiocy go. She didn't like feeling like this. She knew that people were only talking because they were jealous. However some of it just rang too close to the home of the abuse she'd once suffered and that made it harder. She was so lost in the mire of her own thoughts that she didn't realize she was not alone in the clearing.

"Whatcha doin' Eri-chan?" Comes a bubbly voice from somewhere above.

Erisia opened her eyes and looked up to see Yachiru lounging on one of the branches of the tree she'd chosen to sit under. "Just came out here to get away for a little bit. I had thought to go in and try to help out around the 13th even though I'm not on duty again until Monday - I wanted to repay Captain Ukitake for letting me leave a little early on Friday... but there was just too much gossip going around."

"Because you and Bya-kushi went out on a date?" Yachiru asks.

"Yes, because of that."

"Well they're all dumb if you ask me. I heard some stuff. Jealousy is most of it - probably nearly all of it. Lots of women have commented that Bya-kushi's one of the hottest guys in Seireitei... and after all this time of him not even looking at another woman since Hisana died... Suddenly here you are and he's off the market - at least that's how it seems to some of them. I wouldn't pay it much mind though Eri-chan. It's just all stupid jealousy." Yachiru says with a shrug from her perch.

"I know that you are right but some of the things they say still hurt. I already feel lost in this a little. I mean Byakuya is a noble and I... I'm pretty much a nobody by comparison..." She was about to say more but Yachiru interrupted.

"Nonsense Eri-chan. Oh sure Bya-kushi's all noble and stuff but Hisana was from the Rukongai. He don't care about that so you shouldn't either. Tell you a little secret... He's not like most nobles. He's got a heart under all that proper stuff... and sometimes, he even thinks with it." Yachiru giggles.

"I am aware he does. I just guess that I am not used to being the focus of so much attention. In Karakura Town I never stood out, I faded into the background and no one ever tried to see me." Erisia explains.

"That's so sad Eri-chan. Well you're here now and you got lotsa friends and we're all happy for you... Even Matsu-mammary is. She's a little miffed you were hiding something so juicy from her but she'll get over it. If you're gonna be around her, I'd make sure Shiro-kun is there to keep her from going way too far over the top. I guess we can't really blame her... She loves some good gossip and this is the first really juicy bit she's had in ages... A lot of people are just kinda glad that something good's finally happening. This war stuff sucks generally speaking." Yachiru muses.

Erisia laughed at the nickname Yachiru conjured for Matsumoto. "In my defense when she first asked me there was honestly nothing more going on than Byakuya trying to talk with me more openly... It wasn't until after the last SWA meeting that anything got more interesting."

"She's not gonna care about that and you know it." Yachiru giggles.

"True." Erisia sighs.

"So... how **did** the date with Bya-kushi go?" Yachiru asks.

"Oh... it was very wonderful... not that I had anything to compare it to but... it was very wonderful." Erisia says blushing faintly.

"You never got to go on a date before? Them living world boys must be dumb and blind. What all did you two do?"

"We went to dinner at this lovely little restaurant in the First District... and then he took me to the Festival... we got some dessert and played a few games then watched the fireworks together on a rooftop." Erisia explains, a smile touching her lips at the memory.

"Did ya kiss?" Yachiru asks, her eyes all wide as she waits for the answer. Clearly she did not have the mind of a child for all she looked like one.

"He did kiss me, yes. It was nothing over the top, but it was sweet."

"Well that's good though... Bya-kushi's not the kind to really rush inta anything... doesn't even rush into battle... unless there's something really, really bad going on. But that's a lotta progress for him... Still don't understand what you're all worried about... and don't say you're not worthy of his attention, Eri-chan or I'll go get Feathers and haul him out here to yell at you good and proper." Yachiru warns. Erisia could only duck her head at that.

"That will not be necessary Yachiru. I suppose it's just all still a little surreal for me. I have been drawn to him since first we met but I never thought anything would come of it. There are oceans between our statuses and... " She was cut off as suddenly, Yachiru was no longer in the tree and she was getting whacked upside the head with a bag of candy... Erisia rubbed her head.

"What did I tell you bout that negative talk? You are so deserving. You're really nice and I think you're better than all them stuffy noble women. I've seen some of them when I've been in the tunnels. Sure they might be pretty... but not a one of them can fight and most of them don't talk a whole lot and when they do it's all flowery stuff that don't mean anything. So you just need to relax and get over the fact that Bya-kushi's a noble... He chose you - makes you a whole lot better than any of them noble women I think." Yachiru says with a nod for emphasis.

Erisia could not help but chuckle a little... She drew the petite Lieutenant into a hug. "Thank you Yachiru... I think I must have needed a little sense knocked into me."

Yachiru grins. "It's what I'm good at. Besides, what are friends for? I know this is all still kinda new for you. Most of the time you've been here you were at the Academy and that's not really getting to learn how things work. You just can't let it get to you Eri. That's what all them jealous people want... they want to hurt you... they want to make you feel worth less so that they can feel better about themselves. Feathers tells me about that stuff. I don't much care to pay attention to it personally. If you ignore it and let it slide off like water off a sword blade they'll give up a lot faster. They want the reaction - the validation cuz they can't get attention any other way."

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes, you know that Yachiru?" Erisia asks with a light chuckle.

"So people keep telling me. Everyone wants to write me off cuz I look like a little kid. But I like bein' little... I like riding around on Ken-chan's shoulder and getting in the middle of the fight with him. I like bein' his cheerleader... But I fight too not all the time cuz then I wouldn't get to watch Ken-chan fight... but I'm good at it... I'm a lieutenant after all... And besides. I've been here a long time. I might look like a little kid but I don't think like one. I know what's what... but if people choose to overlook me, all the better... Means I can help my friends more cuz no one will suspect I can do much about anything." Yachiru giggles.

"So long as you are happy what does it matter if you are tiny or big?" Erisia asks.

"Exactly. That's one thing I've always liked about you Eri-chan. Sure, you were a little careful at first... but once you got to know me, you didn't treat me like I was any different from anyone else. I also like that you took the time and thought to pick some of your favorite living world candies to share with me. Most people don't put that kinda thought into things in regards to me... and you'd only been here a little while and you hadn't really gotten to know me all that well but you still took time... And even if it's more playing than sparring... you're not afraid to spar with me... not a lot of people will. You gots all kinds of good qualities Eri-chan... That's why you got so many friends... and that's why Bya-kushi chose you. Outta all the women who he coulda asked and woulda accepted, he asked you and not anyone else. You're special Eri and I hope you can see what we see eventually... and preferably sooner than later." Yachiru says with a big smile, hugging Eri tightly before bounding off in search of Ken-chan.

Erisia was left sitting there, processing everything Yachiru said... She knew the petite lieutenant had raised some very good points... but getting her heart to listen to what her mind understood had never been an easy task... But there had to be something bigger going on that she needed to pay attention to if even Yachiru was trying to help her by telling her such things. She continued to sit there in quiet contemplation, absorbing and processing the words Yachiru had spoken... She knew she did need to get over the surreal nature of this but she wasn't quite sure how - at least not yet. But she resolved herself to making a better attempt at it than she'd been making so far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I know it's been almost 3 years since I last updated this story. I had a lot of things happen in my personal life... and then I lost the muse. I am not sure how this is going to turn out, but I hope that it will at least get the ball rolling again. I would like to complete this story though the muses have not yet revealed to me where it will end. I hope you enjoy this. If you have please leave me a review and let me know. Also if you have things you'd like to see please review or pm me - you never know I might be able to work things in to the story!

* * *

><p>There had been the expected stir for a time after Erisia and Byakuya's date to the fair. The situation also gave her another reason to be grateful for her friendship with Hitsugaya-taicho. He had intervened on her behalf to get Matsumoto to stop her antics. Erisia did not know what she would do without the people who were keeping the craziness to a more manageable level. It would hopefully die down soon. Otherwise, not much else had changed. Byakuya sill came to walk home with her and the rest of shinigami life was business as usual. The only noticeable difference was in the evening he generally kissed her goodnight before they retired to their separate quarters.<p>

Aside from these changes in her personal life, things were busy in her 'professional' life. She was in training daily either at her own barracks with the standard training or elsewhere. She spent two days per week with Hinamori-fukutaicho working on progressing their repertoire of silent cast kido. They had added a few more to their list and were now up to: Sai, Hainawa, Byakurai, Shibireyubi, and Seki. They were now moving on to work on Tsuzuri Raiden, Shakkaho, Geki, Horin and Sekienton. Once they mastered those, both Erisia and Momo felt that they would have enough of a foundation to start seeing if anyone else could learn this.

They knew of course that it would be harder. What had come with only a modest effort on their part was due to the fact that their minds both worked in the same way in regards to kido casting. They both thought outside of the box and that made the going a little easier. Erisia was admittedly a bit nervous for that time though. Hitsugaya-taicho had volunteered to help them in that regard. The idea of teaching the captain of the tenth division what she and Momo had come up with was a little daunting. They did still have a ways to go yet before they could begin but it seemed more possible now than it had even a month ago.

She still split lunch times between the 6th and having lunch two days per week with her Captain. She knew that she was lucky to be in such a position. What had begun when she was still a student and had helped the captain when an attack from his disease hit him had grown into a genuine friendship or mentorship or...something. It was hard to say. There were times when her Captain came across more like a concerned uncle and there were times when he was very much her Captain. There were also times when she felt almost like they were friends and maybe they were, she didn't know and it wasn't something that she thought really needed to be inquired about. She was just grateful that Ukitake-taicho liked her and helped her as much as he could. No wonder Rukia and the others in the squad had grown so much. With him as their Captain how could any other result come to pass?

The rest of her free time was spent either sketching or hanging out with her three best friends. They still got together as often as their different schedules allowed. It wasn't all sparring - though they did make sure to keep their group dynamic as strong as they could. They sometimes went out to have dinner or gathered at the Kuchiki estate to talk, it was nice. She had noticed that some people, generally unseated officers, commented on how odd their bunch seemed. It did cross four different divisions after all - Fourth, Six, Eleventh and Thirteenth, but that was what made them so great. They each brought something different to the table and were stronger for it. Little did any of them know that their bonds were going to be put to the test.

Erisia returned to her division after delivering yet another load of files to the tenth squad. She of course reported to Ukitake-taicho as always but his face was almost solemn as she entered his office. "Please take a seat, Erisia-san," he urged her, his tone gentle but heavy somehow.

"Is something wrong, Ukitake-taicho?" Erisia inquired gently.

"There have been a number of hollow attacks recently in Karakura town. The nature and frequency of them is anomalous when compared to recent attacks. It has been decided that another small team should be sent through and it was also decided that it would be wise to send someone familiar with Karakura town," Ukitake began.

Erisia sat there, listening as her captain filled her in. "And I possess knowledge of Karakura town because I grew up there. Which is different than merely having been stationed there many times," Erisia commented.

"That is correct. You can of course decline this assignment. I know you have not done any living realm assignments since the academy. If you do not feel comfortable with this, no one will think less of you. We know that you have not been a shinigami for very long, but we do need more information Erisia-san and you might be able to help us get that information," Ukitake explained.

"You said there would be a small team sent. How many are they seeking to send and would I be able to select the people that are going with me?" Erisia inquired.

This was one of the reasons that Ukitake liked his 13th seat so much. She always asked the right questions. She did not seem fearful and she had not taken the out that she was offered. Her confidence was truly growing and he was glad to see it. It always made him proud to see his subordinates growing into their powers. "At least four but no more than six. If you accept this assignment, I will certainly see what I can do in order to ensure that the people you feel comfortable coming with you on this assignment join you," Ukitake said with a small smile.

"Then I accept so long as my team can consist of myself, Haru, Yasuo and Akane. We have been a team since the academy. I trust them implicitly and they trust me. That bond will only aid our mission. I know that they will be able to follow me without question and we know each others' strengths and weaknesses and almost instinctively compensate for them now. Every advantage we can have will get us one step closer to success," Erisia said as diplomatically as she knew how.

Captain Ukitake was not surprised to hear whom his thirteenth seat had requested. It was well known just how close the four were and he had been fortunate enough to watch their practices. The four friends rotated practicing in three of the four squads they represented. Out of deference to the healing squad's rules they of course did not fight there. "I will make the arrangements. You will leave Saturday which will give us time to make the necessary preparations and to gather what information we have so that you are not going down blind," the white haired captain said nodding. He made a mental checklist of the things they needed to get ready before this young team was sent to the Living World.

Erisia was dismissed and she went about the rest of her duties for the day. Before her shift was over, her Captain informed her that her team was set and that her friends had been informed. She knew that they would probably want to get together and start forming some kind of game plan. Sure enough, when she left the thirteenth division's grounds they were waiting for her, along with Byakuya.

"Hello everyone," Erisia said with a light chuckle.

"So, when are we plannin' for this mission?" Haru asked.

"Well I think that we're excused from patrols. Captain Ukitake said he'll have the information that they have about these attacks for us as soon as it can be compiled, but we probably won't have it until tomorrow at the earliest. Do you want to wait until we have the file?" Erisia inquired.

"That might be for the best, we can do little more than speculate at this time," Yasuo commented.

"Alright then, tomorrow after the formal work day ends... Whose turn is it to host?" Erisia asked with a chuckle.

"Yours," came the chorus of three voices.

"Well then, tomorrow after work at the Kuchiki estate. Yasuo, bring the usual stuff..." Erisia said with a grin. They kept a running file of the progress they'd made and the things they needed to work on and another list of things they needed to always be aware of and Yasuo was of course the keeper of that file. Haru would have lost it by now and while she and Akane were both fairly organized, Yasuo was their strategist and it was best that he keep the information since he compiled most of it anyway.

Her three friends bid her and Byakuya goodbye and then she could finally turn her attention to him. "Sorry about that," she said softly.

"It is alright. I was at the meeting where this mission was talked about and approved, I understand," Byakuya answered.

"I cannot believe that we are being entrusted with a living world mission," Erisia marvelled.

"You have acquitted yourself well though you've only been here a short time by comparison, Erisia. As your captain explained they need someone that has more knowledge of Karakura town. I do not myself know many of the details but you have the skills and I am confident that you and your team will accomplish the task," he said with that almost smile in his eyes.

"It has been a while since I have been back though," Erisia pointed out as they walked.

"But you grew up there. You know the town intimately. I have been on a few missions there and I know my way around in a general sense but I do not know all of the ins and outs or all of the alley ways or little places that only locals seem to know about. I may have been a shinigami far longer but unless I was following your reiatsu, I would be hard pressed to navigate Karakura. While we can use shunpo and stay above the streets, there are times when the battle draws us back to earth and there is where your knowledge will aid you," Byakuya explained.

Erisia went quiet as she considered his words. She supposed that he had a point. She was just going to have to trust his knowledge and instinct. "I will try then to keep that in mind. Yasuo is bringing our file over tomorrow and hopefully Ukitake-taicho will have some of the mission details for us. Then we'll be able to form a loose game plan. Making a concrete plan will be too difficult and it is best to have something you can change as circumstances change," Erisia mused.

"Agreed. Trust in yourself and in your friends. The four of you have already been working together for years. I have had the pleasure of watching your sparring matches and the way you four move makes it seem as though you are one mind in four bodies. I have seen teams of shinigami that have been working together far longer and are not nearly as fluid as the four of you are. Do not worry for this mission, if it was not believed that you could do this, you would not be sent," Byakuya assured her.

Erisia could not help but blush at those words. While she was getting better at taking compliments she was still uncomfortable with such things. It did however help to know that a man so experienced as a shinigami - a man who was a captain of one of the most respected squads in seireitei thought such of her and her friends. "We will do our best... I just hope that things work out. I wish I knew more about what was going on. The not knowing is already bothersome," Erisia chuckled.

"That is sometimes the hardest part. Waiting to have the information, if there's any to be had to begin with. There have been missions where we have had to go in blind and react to whatever happened once we got there. You have proven to be adaptable and whatever comes your way you will sort it out. You will have your friends with you. This is a chance for you four to further prove yourselves. I would not worry on this too much, you four will be fine," Byakuya reinforced his words trying to soothe her worries.

He could understand her nerves. He still remembered how he felt when he had been entrusted with his very first mission. Though he had been on thousands of missions since then, there was still a tingle of nervousness before he stepped out into a mission. There were all sorts of variables that could crop up - things that were beyond anyone's scope of control and those things were nerve wracking. He hid these moments well - even from himself until he could reflect in quiet contemplation when he returned to his home after a mission was over.

"I suppose there is no sense worrying at this point. I will not be leaving until Saturday and I am sure by then we will have all the information we will be getting and several plans and contingencies made by then. Yasuo lives for contingencies," Erisia chuckled.

"I have noticed this about him. Just when you think you have exhausted his options he pulls out yet another from where I do not know," Byakuya said with what equated to laughter coming from him as they finally reached the estate. They could have gotten here faster had they used shunpo but there had been much to discuss and neither was in a hurry.

"He has been that way for as long as I have known him. It works in our favor however. It is murder getting past him sparring sometimes," she laughed. It heartened Byakuya to hear her laughing. In his mind, it was mission accomplished. Worrying over things would do her no good right now. Too much was still unknown and there was time still to figure things out. He really did believe that her team would do well and he had faith that they would return from the mission more confident than they had left. He guided her into the house and decided that he would see what other information he could gather for them to aid them. There were still several days to the weekend after all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** It's not as long as I'd have liked it to be, but I reached what felt like a logical stopping point. I also have a few things that I need to figure out before I can really go to the next step. I hope you all enjoy this! Second chapter since the long hiatus and it feels good to be writing in this again. If you have any ideas you'd like to share or any things you'd like to see in the next phases of the story please review this and let me know or send them to me via PM. Thank you all for your support!

* * *

><p>The four friends met after the formal work day was over every day in order to prepare for their assignment. It was so very important to be selected - especially since they were all fairly new. They might have done well enough at the academy to end up seated on various squads but they did not yet have much experience under their belts. There was no much information to go off of but they poured over it all with a fine toothed comb. They went over and over it until even Haru knew the information inside and out. Yasuo began coming up with loose outlines for plans and contingencies and shared them with the group. They practiced and trained as much as they were able in order to ensure that no matter what combination they were forced into they lost nothing.<p>

Erisia wished they had more time to prepare. It seemed like in the blink of an eye it was early Saturday morning and all too soon it would be time to leave. She had her supplies packed the night before. She was more nervous than she'd been at her final test at the academy. Her disquiet was easily read though she tried to hide it as she emerged to join Byakuya for breakfast. It would be the last time they would be able to break bread together until she returned from her mission. That was another thing causing her distress. This was all still so new and it still felt quite fragile and now she was going to have to be in the Living Realm for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Good morning, Erisia," Byakuya said as he looked up from the report he'd been reading. Then he noticed how out of sync her energy seemed and felt the bitter tinge to it. "Is something wrong?"

"Just nerves. I hadn't expected to be entrusted with a mission like this for a while yet..." Erisia explained as she took her usual seat at the low table across from him.

Byakuya arched a brow as he regarded her. "Is that all it is?"

Erisia should have known that he would know better - she was far easier to read than he was. Though she was learning more of his subtleties she had not yet mastered them. Nor had she found a foolproof way to hide what she was feeling from him. "I will be gone for a while, we don't really know how long. It could be days or much longer," Erisia began quietly.

"You will be missed. You worry because the change between us is still very new... You forget that I am a Captain and I know what it is to go on missions, to be away from home for varying amounts of time. Well I do know the duty, I cannot hold it against you nor anyone else who shares that duty," Byakuya explained.

This eased things a little for her but not totally. "You will be missed as well... and yes, I do worry. This that has changed between us feels too new, too fragile," she attempted to explain.

Byakuya nodded. "Well I do understand your feeling. This will be a test for us but it is one I am confident we will pass. It has taken me a very long time to allow my heart to open to another, Erisia. It is not something I allowed lightly, nor is it something I will allow to so easily slip from my grasp now that I have it," he promised. Was it wrong to enjoy the faint blush he saw creep across her cheeks? He rose then, coming around the table to stand before her. He then produced something as if by magic or slight of hand.

It was a beautiful kanzashi hair pin adorned with sakura that seemed to be real, almost super real in a way. It was clearly crafted by a master's hand. She had been wearing her hair pinned back when on duty and he thought this might be a small, innocent enough token to keep him with her. Though in keeping with the wise words of a meddlesome cat, it was more than simply a beautiful adornment. Like Senbonzakura's shikai, the cherry blossom petals were sharp. It would not be much of a weapon but it could still cause damage.

"A small token. So that you know I am always with you," he said softly as he then moved to tuck it into her hair.

"I take it Senbonzakura had some say in the choice?" Erisia inquired, a light laugh to her tone.

Her laughter more than her words inspired the slightly upturned quirk to Byakuya's lips. "An inspiration is perhaps a better turn of phrase," he replied diplomatically. He then returned to his seat.

Erisia took her seat at the table, though she still had the kanzashi that Yoruichi had given her this was quite different. It was almost as if a small piece of Senbonzakura was now with her - and thus a part of Byakuya. Breakfast went by all too quickly and it was time to depart. Before they left, Byakuya allowed them to indulge in a small kiss. He then walked her to the place where she was to meet her teammates.

Each of them had a pack slung over their shoulders. They had also been given special phones from the 12th squad that would not only locate hollow and anomalous energies in Karakura Town but would also allow them to communicate with each other and with seireitei if need be. Byakuya wished the young shinigami good luck and then made his way to his office at the 6th. Soon, the senkaimon was open and leading them to the shoten. This was not the first time that Erisia had traveled via the senkaimon gate but it was for the others. She just kept going, knowing that it was important.

When the gateway opened into the shoten, they were greeted by an odd assortment of people. Urahara was there, as was Rukia - which of course meant that Ichigo was there. The other people, Erisia did not know. She wondered idly where Tessai, Ururu and Ginta were. "Erisia-san," Urahara greeted her.

Erisia bowed slightly to him. "Hello, Urahara-san. You have more information for us?" she inquired.

"First introduce me to your teammates," the man with the striped hat said with a smile.

"Ah, yes.. introductions. Sorry. I am just eager to know if there is any more information for this mission we have been given," Erisia said with a bit of an apology in her tone.

"I understand, there was not much initially and I fear I haven't much more to give you at this time. But let us make introductions and then we can get on with business," Urahara said in a gentle tone.

Erisia then introduced her friends and teammates and Urahara introduced everyone. While Erisia knew some, the rest really only knew Rukia and Urahara - and him only through stories mostly. The rest gathered were apparently the rest of Ichigo's friends all of whom had abilities of some sort. Once introductions were made, Erisia and her friends joined the group around the table. She found herself sitting between her squad's lieutenant and Ichigo.

Erisia took note of the other people. Chad was very quiet but there was a strength to him. He was kind of reminiscent of Komamura-taicho in that regard. Orihime was full of positive energy and kind of called to mind a weird combination of Momo and Matsumoto... Ishida well, his more reserved and almost austere nature definitely called to mind Byakuya. She mentally shook such thoughts from her mind and focused on the information that Urahara was giving them.

Yasuo had out his notebook and was already taking quick notes. He would record all of the main points so that they could have them should they be needed. Akane was listening and making mental notes. She found the people gathered here at the shoten to be very interesting. She didn't know what to make of them but she saw how at ease Erisia seemed and that was enough for her. If Eri-chan was okay, then she'd be okay too. Most of what Urahara was going over they'd already heard or been given in file form. Still, hearing it directly from him did put a different spin and perspective on some of the information. When he was finished speaking he looked to the newcomers. "So, any thoughts or questions?" Urahara inquired.

"While we are here patrolling and trying to suss out this situation, will we be able to count on assistance should it be required?" Yasuo inquired.

"Ha, we'll help. You find something just let Rukia know. She'll make sure you have her number before you leave," Ichigo commented.

"Same goes for any of you. I know that this is your town but if you find something do not hesitate to call us. We should all exchange numbers just in case," Erisia said as she looked to the Karakura people.

Ichigo looked to her. "Still your town too you know," he pointed out.

"Perhaps in spirit but my home is in seireitei now. You all still live here and it's good that you're protecting this town with the abilities you have. Still while my team is here we should try to work together when we can... I know what each of them will do in any number of situations. We can fight almost as though we are extensions of each other. It will be hard including unfamiliar people in that dynamic. After we patrol perhaps we should come down to the training area and at least familiarize each other with our skills so that we have some knowledge of how each other fights," Erisia mused.

Urahara nodded, "A good plan Eri-chan. I do not know how much down time any of you might have, but I have gigai for your friends and of course yours is still where you left it," he said.

"Alright then... I suppose first order of business is for me to familiarize my team with Karakura and do some patrolling while we are at it. Thank you Urahara-san for your consideration. We'll meet back here in say - two hours?" Erisia asked.

"Two hours," everyone else agreed.


End file.
